


Junior - Part 3

by hpets



Series: Junior-verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock finally bonded and are living happily gallivanting around space with the crew of the enterprise, no worries bar hostile planets and Klingons. Now they are on their second 5 year mission anything could happen and two many surprised are just around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’ve got to be kidding!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The first chapter of Part three :D
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg  
> Sexual Content

20 months old

Jim stared down at the little pink stick in his hand, the little plus sign seared into his vision. It couldn’t be, there was no way it was possible not anymore, not after…He took a breath. 

It had happened slowly, a slight headache here and there, feeling nauseous for a few hours, a little over tired. Now he’d felt sick for days and not just feeling the need to throw up every few minutes, but stomach cramps, fatigue and migraines meaning be hadn’t eaten a full meal nor slept a whole night in 3 days. He’d stupidly resisted going to see Bones because he’d assumed it was just a bad stomach bug but the last couple of hours the pain and nausea had become almost unbearable. So he had finally given up and staggered his way into sickbay and that was when he’d seen it. 

He didn’t know what possessed him to grab the test in the first place. It was just sitting there all innocent in its pink and blue box and he’d just taken it when everyone had their backs turned before running back to his quarters. 

Spock was down on planet, had been for the last few days and Jim hadn’t spoken to him privately since he’d beamed down. Now he really wished his Vulcan was here as everything Bone’s had told him about what could happen if he ever got pregnant again ran through his head. Ruptures, bleeding, organ failure he shuddered. He’d been on contraceptives at Bones insistence even though the doctor had told him after Junior his ‘girly organs’ weren’t capable of sustaining another kid, but the evidence was in front of him. He took another breath mind going straight to five weeks ago. Spock and his Vulcan biology was probably the cause, no contraceptives would have lasted long enough.

“Mama,” Junior cried banging on the bathroom door. His emotions were much stronger now and Junior’s fear of being left alone broke him from his self-induced panic. 

“I’m here,” Jim dropped the test to catch the stumbling toddler as the door holding him up was removed. 

“Mama, where you?” Junior asked him clutching his shirts.

“I was just in the bathroom and I wasn’t gone for long,” Jim told him resisting the urge to use baby language. Junior was developing his language skills and as a young Vulcan he was capable of understanding more complex language then a human at such a young age. Or at least that’s what Spock insisted every time Jim slipped up.

Pulling himself to his feet using the door jam, he let Junior follow on his own. He had to go and see Bones. There was no denying the fact that he definitely did not have a simple stomach bug. Taking a deep breath he tried to will away the grayness threatening at the edge of his vision as he pushed himself towards the comm deciding it best to get Bones to come to him. 

The grey turned to black as he stumbled finding the floor a lot closer then before, vaguely hearing Junior cry out as he gave into the darkness. 

JUNIOR

5 weeks earlier…

Jim was rummaging around in Junior’s toy box looking for his favorite plushy elephant. They had been in space for about a month and their first mission had been to ferry delegates from Earth to Andoria for a special summit concerning some law or another. Now they were mapping some stars on the edge of the Delta quadrant so Jim had opted to hand the conn to Spock, who Jim thought was being a little bitchy lately and spend his afternoon with Junior. They had yet to test Scotty’s new disconnecting dish, but he had ordered drills conducted before they left space dock so the crew was used to the new layout and new tactical bridge designed specifically for use during a firefight. 

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed triumphantly pulling the elephant from under the train set. Junior clapped excitedly when he saw his mummy had his toy. Jim grinned holding it out encouraging Junior to find his feet and toddle over on unsteady legs. The little tyke had begun walking when they visited New Vulcan much to Amanda’s delight and Sarek’s well-contained interest. Junior of course had found many more things to get into once he’d found his feet giving Jim and Spock multiple heart attacks and a lot of mess to clean up. 

“Mine,” Junior held out his hands with a toothy grin when Jim held the elephant just out of his reach.

“What do you say?” 

“Pees,” Jim smiled at Junior’s version of please and knelt down so he could hand the toy over.

“Mine,” Junior grinned again his tone more in the range of thank you.

“Your welcome Buddy,” Jim replied ruffling his dark locks watching as Junior toddled back towards the ring of toys he had been sitting in before he demanded his elephant. 

“Jim I need to speak with you,” Spock appeared suddenly striding into the room.

“What about?” Jim frowned.

“Mama!” Junior cut in before Spock could say anything.

“Yes sweetie,” Jim’s attention already on the child.

“Up, up,” Junior demanded jumping up and down on his bottom with his hands waving in the air.

“And what’s the magic word?” Jim asked stopping in front of the excited child hands on hips.

“Pees, pees,” Junior grinned, shrieking in delight as Jim twirled him through the air before settling him on his hip.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Jim asked finally turning back to his husband startled by the dark look shadowing Spock’s eyes a growl rumbling in his chest.

“Spock what?” Jim stepped forwards a little annoyed the Vulcan had shielded the bond so he didn’t know what he was feeling.

“I must go,” Spock turned abruptly on his heal, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Jim blinked turning to the giggling baby on his hip, “What do you think that was all about?”

JUNIOR

“Hey Bones,” Jim strode into the doctor’s office without knocking, “Could you do me a favor?”

McCoy looked up from his pad eyes narrowing as he took in Jim’s grinning face and the baby on his hip, “Depends.”

“I just need to you watch Junior for a bit,” Jim said placing the baby on his desk knocking over his thankfully empty glass, “I have to find Spock.” 

“Don’t you have a nanny for that sort of thing?” the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow moving the toppled glass from Junior’s reach. 

“I gave her the day off,” They’d been forced out of necessity to hire a new nanny for the mission. They couldn’t be available to care for Junior at all times and they couldn’t keep burdening the crew regardless of them volunteering. Teres was a stern woman in her late 40s who was not afraid to scold Jim or Spock when they did something she did not approve of. In truth she could be almost as scary as Bones at times, but he’d caught a glimpse of her softer side when he’d slipped in to see his son and found her playing trains with a delighted Junior. 

“I’m busy Jim, go find someone else to watch the brat,” McCoy scolded pulling his pad away from Junior’s flailing feet. 

“Pees bone,” Junior pleased holding out his hands, his big brown eyes sparkling.

The Doctor huffed a sigh leaning back in his chair, “Fine but no more then an hour or I’m sticking you with Meniam venom, and I will do the same if you try and give me details about your little trist.”

“Thanks Bones you’re the best,” Jim grinned placing a quick kiss on Junior’s head, “I’ll be back soon ok, you be good for Uncle Bones.”

“Otay,” Junior smiled toothily sliding forwards on the desk forcing Bones to catch him to stop him from toppling over the edge. 

“You better not be late,” Bone’s growled as Jim exited the office smiling as he caught the look of adoration cross the doctor’s face as he lifted Junior on to his knee bouncing the giggling baby up and down. 

Now to find Spock, Jim thought moving to the nearest console ordering it to find the Vulcan’s location. 

JUNIOR

The corridor to the labs was slightly more crowded then usual as personal streamed from the door looking scared and a little concerned. 

Jim caught an arm pulling a young ensign to a stop, “Ensign Wells what’s going on here?”

“Captain sir,” he started, snapping a quick salute, “Lieutenant Andrews was on her way to tell you sir.”

“Tell me what ensign?” Jim frowned taking in the face of each personnel that passed, none of which were Spock.

“It’s Commander Spock sir, he’s,”

“He’s what,” Jim’s head snapped back focusing his full attention of the ensign.

“He’s been acting strangely for a few days,” he said probably referring to Spock being rather snappish lately. 

“I’ve noticed,” Jim mumbled letting the man continue.

“Just now he’d been in the labs for like 2 minutes and he screamed at us sir, and I don’t mean yelled or anything he really screamed at us to get out when Oona and Ray were laughing about something they found,” Wells’ eyes were growing bigger with every word his shock at Spock’s unprecedented out burst obvious, “He even threw a beaker when we didn’t move quickly enough.”

“Ok Ensign I’ll take care of the Commander,” Jim placed a comforting hand on the young man’s shoulder, “But I need you to tell Lieutenant Andrews the labs are out of bounds until I say otherwise.”

“Yes sir,” Well’s nodded looking determined now he had a task to complete.

“Good man,” Jim grinned slapping him on the back to send him on his way before turning his attention to the main lab doors. 

“Spock?” Jim called casting his gaze around the main room as he stepped through the doors. 

A low growl coming from the back corner caught his attention, “You should not be here.”

“And where should I be?” Jim inquired moving forwards deciding it best to treat Spock like a skittish animal. 

“With Selek,” his growl was more of a whimper.

“Bones is looking after him,” Jim kept his voice light as he continued forwards slow and steady passing a bench cluttered with unfinished plant samples and dirty petri dishes. 

“That is not necessary,” Jim barely heard Spock murmur as he skirted one of the shelving units holding various specimens in jars finally getting a view of Spock hunched over a work bench where a collection of beakers sat threatening to leap over the edge. Jim’s eyes darted to the left seeing the shattered glass scattered across the ground almost like the now unrecognizable beaker had exploded. 

“You going to tell me what’s wrong?” Jim asked stepping closer hesitating slightly as he attempted feel Spock through their bond, “I’m assuming it’s what you wanted to talk to me about when you came in 20 minutes ago.”

“I cannot, I cannot hurt,” Spock growled into his arms not even attempting to look up.

Jim reached out his hand folding his fingers over Spock’s hunched shoulder, “Why are you blocking me out?” 

“Do not touch me,” He growled swinging around startling Jim into stepping back.

“You’re burning up,” Jim exclaimed having felt the searing heat even through Spock’s blue shirt, “I need to get you to Bones,” he said moving forwards again.

“Do not touch me!” Spock lashed out his strength uncheck. 

Jim went flying crashing into the shelves sending specimen jars spinning and shattering around him as he fell to the floor his back aching from the collision. Pink and green and blue plants and seeds covered his uniform and something like dust feel softly around his head getting in his nose causing a rapid string of sneezing.

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed rushing forwards stopping just short of the mess. A flash of unbearable heat washed through him engulfing his entire being setting his nerves on fire.

“Spock,” Jim gasped as the heat faded as soon as it had come leaving him panting, “The hell have you been hiding from me.”

“I,” Spock stopped short his concern turning quickly into shame. 

“You’re in Pon farr aren’t you?” he growled himself wincing as he placed his hand on glass as he pushed himself to his feet. The heat coursing through Spock at that moment was nothing Jim had ever felt before, but he had been told of it, of the fire that burned from within driving a male Vulcan to take their mate. Before he’d bonded with Spock the Vulcan had reluctantly told him of his time wishing him to have all the facts before he bound himself for life to the man. He had not expected this not when Spock said he would keep nothing from him.

“You should have told me,” Jim exclaimed this time standing his ground.

“I attempted when I was positive my time had come…” Spock trailed off his stance ridged minus the shaking hands Jim could not miss even clasped behind his back. 

“You came in before to tell me didn’t you, why didn’t you tell me then,” Jim demanded an answer.

“Selek,” Spock whispered.

“What do you mean Selek, what has he got to do with you not telling me?”

“He, you he had your attention, I did not. I wished to hurt him,” Spock confessed muscles tightening even further.

Jim paused running Spock’s abrupt entry and exit from their quarters, “But you didn’t you left.”

“I can not, my father warned me of what could happen when a child is involved, I did not think,” Spock stuttered eyes focused on his boots. 

“Spock,” Jim spoke softly moving closer just within the Vulcan’s reach but not touching him, “You consciously made the decision not to hurt Junior and you won’t hurt me so lets get this done so I don’t lose you.”

“I have already hurt you,” Spock murmured the sorrow and regret blanketing his face showing how low his control was. 

“I’m fine Spock,” Jim reassured him curling his cut hand so Spock couldn’t see the blood. 

“I will not..”

“Spock I’ll give you an hour, I will sort out leave and tell Bones and get Teres to look after Junior,” Jim decided reasoning with Spock was getting pointless, “Come to our quarters then.”

“Captain,” Spock finally looked at him his eyes blazing.

“That is an order Mr. Spock,” Jim growled refusing to back down. 

Spock’s body was completely ridged as he physically forced himself to step back, grabbing the edge of the bench as he did so, “I suggest you leave now.”

Jim could almost taste the tension between them, “An hour Spock, or I’m coming for you.”

Ignoring the fire slowly beginning to burn in his belly he turned and strode towards the door, his steps measured but quick. Pon farr was one thing but he didn’t think letting Spock take him in the science labs was the best idea. 

JUNIOR

Jim paced back and forth his robe billowing around his legs. It had not taken him long to arrange medical leave with Bones, minus his friends ranting about the reason for said leave, nor getting Teres to take Junior. There had been tears like Junior knew that he wouldn’t see his parents for days but they’d subsided when Teres scolded him in her ‘none of that’ voice telling him to be a big boy for his mummy. 

Handing over the ship to Scotty’s command had been a little more difficult when he not only had to explain to his chief engineer why, but he also had to explain to the rest of the bridge crew. It was lucky Uhura had stepped in and fended off the curious questions saving Spock the embarrassment of having his biological urges made ship gossip. 

Now having spent the last 10 minutes preparing himself he was left to wait for Spock who, if prompt should arrive in 3 minutes. The fire he felt before was slowly building as Spock’s shields became to splinter, spreading through his limbs, beginning to cloud his mind drawing him with Spock into Plak Tow. He was already half hard from the heat and his anticipation. 

Another length of the room and Spock had only a minute before he should arrive, two more turns and Spock was a minute late. Jim stomped to the table checking the food and water he prepared not sure how long they would stay in their room. There was a replicator but Jim didn’t think either of them would be in any condition to use it.

Another minute passed and Jim took up pacing again. He would give Spock another 5 minutes before going to look for him and drag him back to their bed. 

Jim’s eyes became fixed on the chronometer, the minutes ticking by as if the Enterprise was in some backwards time warp. The heat grew and the numbers blurred. 

The door slid open and closed with a whoosh of compressed air.

“Spock,” Jim looked up seeing the Vulcan in question standing just inside the room eyes dark and focused on him. 

“Jim,” his voice was deeper, more of a growl as dark eyes roamed the body before him catching on the exposed flesh at shoulder, hands, thigh. The heat in Jim’s belly rose.

“You’re late,” Jim growled facing his husband as he shrugged the rope from his shoulders letting it pool at his feet.

“I was delayed,” Spock visibly shook as he held himself back for no reason that Jim could see. 

“No delay’s now,” Jim smirked invitingly. 

Spock was across the room in seconds his hand’s finding Jim’s heated flesh.

Jim moaned low, Spock’s hands ghosting over his chest, sliding over his hip pulling him closer. His own hands joined in tugging at Spock’s shirts, pulling them up his chest but the Vulcan wouldn’t budge too engrossed in exploring Jim’s body like it was the first time.

“Spock,” Jim moaned attempting to step back trying to encourage the Vulcan into the bedroom but his husband just pulled him closer their chest plastered together Spock’s still clothed leg between his thighs rubbing up against sensitive flesh. 

“Jim,” Spock growled nuzzling into his neck hands sliding lower, trailing over a taunt buttocks dipping between them.

A surprised groan passed Jim’s lips turning into more of a gasp as Spock’s finger found his slick entrance pushing passed the loosened ring of muscles pressing him impossibly closer. He couldn’t do more then clutch at Spock as he was forced onto his tip toes the Vulcan’s thigh forcing him upwards as one finger then two work its way into his body.

“Bed,” Jim’s voice tickled Spock’s ear as he tugged on the Vulcan’s still clothed shoulders almost toppling them over.

Spock growled pressing Jim away suddenly causing him to stumble back into the couch. He caught himself on his newly heeled hand glad he’d had Bones heal both it and the bruises on his back from Spock previously throwing him across the room. 

“Come and get me Spock,” Jim grinned vaulting over the couch as he ran in the direction almost making it too.

Spock minus shirts pressed him against the partition separating the bedroom from their living area his hot breath against his ear, the bulge in his pants pressing into the curve of his ass.

“Fuck Spock,” Jim moaned even as the Vulcan pressed his cheek into the lattice of the partition. 

“Mine,” His breathe now coming in pants as he rubbed himself against him, hands curling around Jim’s. 

“And you’re mine,” Jim growled pressing back feeling the smooth material of Spock’s regulation pants sliding against his skin. 

With a jerk Spock pulled Jim around to face him and the captain took the opportunity to slide his now free hands into the top of Spock’s pant’s teasing the soft skin and curling into the hair trailing down. 

“Pant’s off,” Jim demanded thumbing the top button free, but Spock beat him to the zip and soon the black material slithered down long legs to pool around the Vulcan’s ankles. 

Jim didn’t waste anytime as he dropped to his knees pulling Spock’s black regulation briefs down with him. The heat in his belly flared white-hot as he took in Spock’s engorged penis a hair’s breath from his lips. He needed this organ so badly inside him, massaging his channel, filling him up with its seed.

A lick to the head and Jim took Spock into his mouth pressing his tongue to the dripping slit before sliding forwards taking more. Spock moaned thrusting his hips forwards catching Jim off guard but he ignore the water gathering at the corner of his eyes. He instead curled his hands over the Vulcan’s hips limiting his movement so he could take more of the thick member into his mouth without choking. 

Hands clutched his hair as he pulled back sucking on just the head before pressing back in. He slid one hand over Spock’s thigh until he could massage his testicles drawing another deep moan from the Vulcan, the hand tightening in his hair. 

Jim hummed around the length in his mouth feeling Spock’s pleasure build and focused on bringing him to the edge. Jim choked as Spock’s pleasure flooded him sending his vision white as the Vulcan’s hot seed pulsed into his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could Jim pulled off only to slump forwards to rest his forehead against Spock’s hip attempting to catch his breath. He could feel his own sticky release splattered over his thighs. 

The Vulcan far from finished pulled him to his feet before bodily lifting him from the floor. Jim couldn’t hold back his groan of pleasure as Spock carried him to the bed and dropped him. He’d always found it incredibly hot when Spock showed his true strength. 

Before he hit the mattress he latched on pulling Spock with him. He gasped as the full weight of the Vulcan fell on his chest driving the air from his lungs but he filled them again as he found Spock’s tips taking his husbands breath as his own.

Spock pressed down battling Jim for dominance with his tongue, tasting and licking the inside of Jim’s mouth, finding his own essence on Jim’s tongue as it pressed against the Vulcan’s.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned forced to pull away to get some proper air into his lungs letting his legs fall open groaning again when he felt his hard length scrap against Spock’s stomach when the Vulcan shifted pressing his own urgently hard need into the curve of Jim’s hip.

Burning hands found Jim’s thighs pressing them further apart until he felt the blunt head of Spock’s dick pressing into his slick hole.

“Mine,” Spock growled pupils painting his already dark eye black as he watched his own hot organ enter his mate claiming him as his own. Jim moaned in response reaching out to grasp the Vulcan’s biceps as he curling his ankles around Spock’s back urging him forwards needing the heat, the hard length inside of him. 

“Hurry up,” Jim urged pressing his ankles harder into Spock’s back. The Vulcan complied with his request snapping his hips forwards forcing a scream from Jim’s panting lips his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Spock stretched him open before pulling back and doing it again.

Reaching his hands back towards the headboard Jim met him thrust for thrust eager body taking everything the Vulcan could dish out. He moaned as Spock shifted his angle hitting his sweet spot, knowing the Vulcan felt it too as the panting groans in his ear became more erratic.

“Mine,” Spock panted bending Jim almost double so a hand could find his face, fingertips pressing into soft flesh. White flooded his vision as Spock pushed into his mind, the fires of pon farr consuming them both. 

JUNIOR

Jim groaned as he pulled himself from the dregs of sleep the ache of his muscles spilling into his consciousness. He had no idea how long he’d been out or how long they’d both burned before they burned out, but he barely had enough energy to lift his head from where it was smushed face first into the pillow and roll over. 

“Spock?” he croaked throwing out his arm happy it hit flesh. He heard the Vulcan groan at the harsh treatment but rolled over all the same bringing Jim’s hand back with him.

“Jim,” he blinked back sleep.

“Hey,” his skin itched from being covered in sweat and seaman and other body fluids he couldn’t be bothered identifying and he seriously needed to piss but he couldn’t stop the soft smile spreading across his lips as he flexed the hand encased in Spock’s.

“Hello Jim,” Spock’s lips actually twitched into a reasonable smile, a remnant of Spock’s loss of control during Pon farr. 

“How long were we out?” Jim whispered managing to shuffle his aching body a little closer to the Vulcan’s warmth.

Spock’s eyebrows dipped slightly, “I do not know.”

“Computer,” Jim croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again, “Computer what is the current star date and time?”

A moment and the monotone voice of the Enterprises computer filled the room.

“2 days, shit,” Jim groaned throwing his spare hand over his face, “You think Junior’s ok?”

“I believe he will have been well cared for,” Spock assured him stroking his hand 

“Mmm,” Jim hum turned into a cough igniting his dry throat. He felt Spock roll away from him and heard a dull thud as he stumbled into something but he could barely sit up let alone see where the Vulcan went.

A minute later as Jim attempted to gasp in some air in between coughing fits he felt the bed dip and a strong arm worm its way under his back to help him sit up.

“Drink,” Spock urged pressing a cup to his lips and Jim gladly let the cool water trickle into his mouth, only spluttering a little as he attempted to force back a cough.

“I will summon Doctor McCoy,” Spock began to rise from the bed when Jim had finished the whole cup.

Jim shook his head, “We should clean up first.”

“I do not think that is nec…”

“Bones won’t thank us for scaring him with the state we’re in and it’s mostly just exhaustion anyway,” Jim reasoned using Spock as a pivot to swing his body around so his feet rested on the ground. 

“No he would not,” Spock huffed wrapping his arms tighter around Jim’s waist. Jim’s legs were practically jelly and Spock’s were only slightly better as they shuffled to the bathroom, but it was completely worth it to empty their bladders and slump under a hot spray, thankful they still had water rations. 

“I have injured you,” Spock voice was shaking when he saw the red trickling down Jim’s thighs as the dried blood mixed with water.

Jim slumped against the shower wall shrugged too tired to argue, “It’s fine, Bones’ll fix it.”

Spock reached out his hand to caress bruised flesh instead of replying carefully washing off the grime that had accumulated. Jim sighed under Spock’s hands lifting his own to return the favour and soon they were washed and clean with only the marks of their vigorous love making on their flesh, that Jim noted with satisfaction he had given as good as he’d gotten, marking Spock as his. 

“I will call Doctor McCoy now,” Spock told him once they were wrapped in star fleet issue bathrobes and he’d lowered Jim onto the couch, deciding it best to steer clear of the bedroom until they had the strength to clean it up. 

“Mmm,” Jim hummed in agreement laying out on the cushions eyes roaming over what remained of the food supplies he’d gathered for their sex marathon before they became to droop. 

Jim jerked a wake 10 minutes later the door chime louder then expected in the quiet room. Spock removing Jim’s feet from his lap stood to answer it letting the Doctor into the room.

“Bones,” Jim greeted sleepily as the man stormed in medical bag on his hip and tricorder in hand.

“The hell do you always get into these messes,” He growled waving his medical scanner over the prone Captain his eyes on his tricorder screen. The man was clearly annoyed at not being able to even check if they were alive for the last two days. 

“I wouldn’t say this was a mess,” Jim teased, “Unless you count the one we made of our bedroom.”

“I don’t want to know,” Bones said through clenched teeth pulling Jim’s robe aside so he could get a look at the bruises creating a malted mosaic of purples and yellows across his arms and chest and dipping lower to surround his hips and curl around his thighs. 

“If I knew you wanted to get me undressed all you had to do was ask,” Jim’s grin turning to a groan of pain as McCoy pressed a particular tender spot on his hip were the bruises were more then just superficial love bites. His hand moved following Jim’s pelvic bone checking for more tender spots.

“Warn a guy,” Jim hissed as he pressed on another tender spot.

“Just tell me if it hurts Jim,” Bones grumbled continuing his examination. 

“Well there doesn’t seem to be any fractures,” the Doctor pulled back after a full 3 minutes tugging Jim’s robe across his lap because Jim wasn’t likely to worry about his modesty, “But you will need to come down to sickbay to get some of those bruises treated.”

“Jim was bleeding from his rectum,” Spock spoke up from where he’d seated himself in the armchair. 

“Scans show its just grazing and its already stopped bleeding, but I’ll fix that up too since having any bowl movements will make it worse,” McCoy said plainly scanning Jim one more time just to be sure, frowning slightly as he read the results, “Your hormone levels are a bit out but that could be explained by this pon farr thing.” 

“See told you my butt was fine,” Jim winked at the Vulcan, before looking to the doctor, “I’m not surprised my hormones are messed up, Pon farr is awesome but I felt like I was burning up.”

“I’ll take a few blood samples to be sure,” Bones informed him pressing a few buttons on his tricorder. 

“Your turn Spock,” the Doctor swung around running the tricorder over the Vulcan, “Your levels are still slightly elevated too at least from what you would call normal for you pointy eared hobgoblins.”

“I am aware,” the eyebrow rose at the doctor’s comment, “However they should return to normal within the next hour as my time has been sated.”

“Don’t want the details Spock,” McCoy growled pulling his tricorder away, “but you should come to sick bay as well, some of those bruises are pretty deep.”

“Very well doctor,” Spock inclined his head. 

“Where’s Junior, has he been ok?” Jim sat up.

“There’s been a few tears but he’s fine,” the Doctor’s voice softened to reassure the concerned parents, “He’s with Uhura at the moment as far as I know.”

“She attempting to teach him Swahili?” Jim grinned.

“I guess,” Bones grumbled, “Now get dressed, the sooner we finish in sickbay the sooner you can see Junior.”

Jim attempted to swing his legs to the floor as Spock managed to slowly pull himself from his chair, “Might need a little help.” 

“Wait here a minute,” McCoy growled storming into the bedroom, pointedly not looking at the mess that should have been a bed and rummaged around the closet.

He shoved a bundle of cloth at each of them when he returned, “Put these on.” 

About 10 minutes later with a little help from Bones they were both dressed and on their feet ready to head to sickbay.

“Well come on haven’t got all day,” the doctor growled striding to the door, but had to go back to swing Jim’s arm around his shoulder to help him limp to the door.

“Don’t know what we would do with out you,” Jim grinned leaning most of his weight on his best friend, Spock waking slowly behind them. 

Two hours later they were all fixed up and back in their quarters. Junior was exceptionally glad to see them and couldn’t decide whom he should clutch to so Jim and Spock lay together in their bed now with fresh sheets cradling Junior between them as they drifted to sleep. 

JUNIOR

Present

Jim groaned his cheek stinging where a tiny hand slapped at his face.

“Mama, mama, mama,” Junior chanted in his ear, slapping and tugging trying to get him to respond. The captain groaned again pulling his arms up so he could catch the tiny hands that had likely caused a few bruises.

“Hey, hey,” Jim tried to keep his voice soothing as he slowly sat up automatically drawing Junior into his arms as he did so.

“Mama,” Junior cried clutching at his shirt.

“I’m ok, everything is find,” Jim told him wiping the tears streaming down his child’s face before rubbing his own face in an attempt to remove the grey still threatening the edges of his vision. 

The squeak of compressed air as the door slid open had him looking up to see Spock framed in the doorway his breath coming in ragged gasps. 

“Jim,” he panted dropping to his knees in front of him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on planet?” Jim asked his fuzzy brain finding it difficult to comprehend that it was Spock kneeling in front of him. 

“I felt Selek’s distress,” was his quick explanation as his eye roamed over Jim taking in his disheveled state, “You are not well.”

“I was going to Bones but I think I passed out,” Jim murmured, “How did you get up here?”

“I returned to the beam out point as soon as I felt Selek’s distress,” He explained felling Jim’s forehead. 

“Oh,” he blinked the grey away as he swayed, that would explain Spock’s exhaustion what with the beam out point being 3 km from the settlement and since they had yet to acquire vehicles you had to walk. Spock had probably run the whole way instead. 

His husband stood and disappeared for a moment then he appeared once again standing over him forcing Jim to look up. A damp cloth was folded neatly in one hand but the other held the little pink stick. He cringed; he must have forgotten to put it in the bin.

“I, that’s why I was going to Bones,” Jim explained as Spock crouched down in front of him once again.

“Why did you not tell me if you suspected you were pregnant,” Spock asked gently but Jim could hear the slight accusation in his voice.

“I didn’t know and it might be wrong,” Spock dropped the damp cloth reaching out to steady him as he began to sway again. 

“I see,” Spock replied sliding the test into a pocket before helping Jim to his feet, “Doctor McCoy will confirm if the test was accurate.”

“Sickbay,” Jim groaned as his stomach rolled and black spots clouded his vision. 

Spock nodded carefully sliding his arms around Jim’s legs and back lifting him and Junior into the air. Jim’s arms tightened around the toddler making sure he couldn’t fall as he laid his head on Spock’s shoulder. The thought of letting Spock carry him though the corridors was extremely embarrassing especially if any of his crew saw him like this but he was tired and felt too sick to protest. 

JUNIOR

“Well isn’t that a pretty picture,” McCoy comment the moment he saw Spock step into the sick with Jim and Junior cradled in his arms, “Aren’t you supposed to be on planet?”

“I was, however I found it necessary to return,” Spock informed him placing Jim carefully down on the nearest bio bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you now?” McCoy exclaimed striding over as soon as he got a good look at Jim’s pale and sweaty face.

“This maybe the culprit,” Spock pulled the little pink stick from his pocket handing it to the doctor before lifting Junior from Jim’s chest.

“Well shit,” Bones growled switching on the bio bed controls before resting a cool hand on Jim’s sweaty brow, “How long you been feeling like this?” he asked more softly. 

“This bad, a few hours,” Jim groaned hands pressing against the pain in his stomach, “Been feeling sick a few days. Stomach and headache.”

“And you didn’t come to me because?” McCoy questioned eyebrow rising.

“Didn’t think it was that bad,” Jim squeezed his eyes shut when another wave of nausea hit him. 

“It’s you Jim of course it’s bad,” the Doctor growled moving away to collect his instruments. 

Spock took his hand and some of the pain receded, “Thank you,” Jim whispered eyes fluttering up at almost obvious concern on his husband’s face and the round scared eyes of the child on his hip.

“We are here as you need us,” Spock told him fingers stroking Jim’s. 

“Ok lets take a proper look at you,” the doctor was back pulling up Jim’s shirts to get a look at his stomach. Carefully he pressed the flesh around the Captain’s middle causing him to whimper.

“Can’t feel much,” McCoy muttered reaching for the gel and ultra sound wand, “Damn,” he exclaimed after about 5 minutes when the 3D image angled on two barely there blobs stuck to Jim’s uterus wall floating 5 centimeters above Jim’s stomach.

“Twin’s doctor?” Spock questioned the surprise very pronounced.

“What?” Jim sat up ignoring the rolling of his stomach to see the image properly.

“Yep and by the looks of them about four and a bit weeks along,” McCoy clicked something on the wand zooming in on the blobs so he could look at them properly. 

“Argg,” Jim groaned flopping back on the bed as another wave of nausea swept through him severe enough that he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself throwing up. 

“These little guys are showing signs of distress,” McCoy said tapping something on the pad he’d brought along with the rest of his supplies. 

“Can you do anything Doctor?” Spock asked clutching Jim’s hand tighter.

“I’m going to have to do a full work up to find out what’s causing it, but I don’t know what the out come will be,” McCoy told them seriously, “The damage done to Jim’s internal organs and uterus when Junior was born was extensive, if he’s even able to carry these two to term he probably won’t survive their birth. Hell he shouldn’t even be able to conceive.”

“Do what ever it take’s Bones,” Jim groaned, “We can’t..” he swallowed the greyness returning.

“You know I will Jim,” he assured him before stabbing him in the neck with a hypo.

“Hey,” Jim murmured a feeble protest as the sedative began its work.

“I’m going to have to know what you want me to do Spock because I know Jim will gladly give his life to have these kids given the choice,” McCoy looked straight at the Vulcan pressing the empty hypo back on the tray. 

The Vulcan’s dark eyes look to Jim’s now slack face then to the silent child in his arms before meeting the Doctor’s grey eyes, “Do what is necessary to keep Jim alive,” Spock told him tightening his hold on Jim’s hand briefly before letting go.

“Ok Spock,” McCoy nodded.

Spock inclined his head stepping back to allow the Doctor and his nurses to do their job. 

JUNIOR

6.34 hours later Spock sat in Doctor McCoy’s office eyes focused on the back wall waiting for the Doctor himself to appear. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Spock,” McCoy spoke the moment he entered sounding slightly bemused, which was a good sign, but there was also much concern.

“Perhaps if you started from the beginning,” Spock suggested refocusing his gaze on the Doctor as he sat down at his desk. 

“Jim’s going to be fine, everything that was damaged during Junior’s birth has been miraculously repaired,” McCoy shook his head in amazement, “Which explains why he got pregnant in the first place.”

“A miraculous recovery,” Spock questioned eyebrow cocked, “Is that why you requested the list of specimen bottles that were destroyed when Jim and I had an altercation in the science labs.”

“And I guess you also noticed a specific specimen on that list,” the doctor shot back. 

“I did,” Spock inclined his head “The pollen from Gamma Trianguli IV is most potent even after dehydration it seems.”  
“But,” Spock continued, “That does not explain why Jim is so ill.”  
“Have you ever heard of Erythoblastosis fetalis?” McCoy questioned pulling a pad towards him.  
Spock’s eyebrows lowered as he thought for a moment on the unfamiliar words, “No I do not believe I have.”

“It’s a blood disorder that affects infants, not exactly common and no cure has been found because it has to do with genetics, but there are treatments and preventative measures that stop it from becoming a problem,” The Doctor explained. 

“And the fetus’ are suffering from this ailment which is causing Jim’s illness,” Spock confirmed, “Will it cause a miscarriage?”

“It can, but in many cases a mother can carry to full term without knowing their baby is affected until they die soon after birth,” McCoy signed, “But with all our prenatal tests in this day and age there hasn’t been a reported infant death from this disorder in over 50 years.”

“Yet Jim is different,” Spock picked up the insinuation from the Doctor’s tone.

“Of course,” McCoy grimaced running a hand through his hair, “This disorder affects the red blood cells when the mothers antigens are incompatible with the fetus’ antigens, as a result the mothers antigens end up attacking the baby’s developing blood cells causing anemia, brain damage and death. ”

“And as the fetus’s would have green blood cells, and therefore entirely different antigens, Jim’s automatic immune response would be to attack the foreign cells,” Spock concluded pausing for a thought before continuing, “Why was Junior not affected by this disorder?”

“It’s pretty rare for the first born to suffer from the disorder ‘cause the baby’s blood won’t enter the mothers blood stream until birth,” The doctor explained, “and since the kid is already born the mother’s automatic immune response won’t affect them.”

“However the immune response has been triggered and so will affect any other child the person carries,” Spock finished for him.

“Got it in one Mr. Spock,” McCoy nodded.

“But that does not explain my Jim has been affected so severely,” Spock added.

“Well that’s what happens when you carry around kid’s with half hobgoblin blood,” the doctor slumped in his chair running a hand over his face, “The fetus’s have just started to develop a proper circulatory system and so Jim’s antigen’s are attempting to attack theirs. In Human baby’s this is bad because they rely on the mothers immune system to protect them, but little Vulcan baby’s start to develop their own immune systems from day dot and so the kiddies are fighting back, and that’s what’s making Jim sick.”

“I see,” Spock dropped his gaze for a moment, “What does this mean for Jim and the fetus’s?” he finally asked looking back up wanting to see the Doctor’s response in his face.

“He’s been stabilized and we’ve given him a shot to suppress his immune response, but that’s all we can do at the moment,” McCoy signed slumping back in his chair, “Usually we’d give blood transfusions to the fetus as well but since Jim’s antigens aren’t actually very successful in killing the fetus’s blood cells its not really necessary at this stage.”

“And further treatment?” Spock asked.

“We’ll have to keep up the immune suppressants and monitor the fetus’s closely, but I’ll consult with an Obstetrician that specializes in prenatal illnesses and I’ll need you to get me in contact with a Vulcan healer, maybe T’Rel since I’ve dealt with her before and she’s familiar with Junior. With a bit of research we should be able to come up with a solution pretty quickly,” McCoy assured him though it was unnecessary. 

“So the fetus’s will develop normally,” Spock wanted to confirm, “And Jim will be able to carry to term.”

“Yeah they’ll develop as normally as any little half pointy eared baby, but since it’s twins you can expect them to arrive a little earlier,” The Doctor replied tapping his pad on the edge of the desk, a dark chuckle passing his lips, “But you want to know something ironic Spock,” he asked not pausing for an answer, “This all could have been prevented with just a simple shot if I’d administered it just after Junior was born, but it’s a little late now.”

“The circumstances were extenuating Doctor, I would not blame you for overlooking such a thing in lieu of saving Jim’s life,” Spock told him after a pause. 

The Doctor grumbled, but otherwise said nothing else. Spock rose from his chair, “I would like to visit my bond mate if you will allow it.”

“Of course Spock,” McCoy waved him off, “But he’s probably still asleep.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Spock nodded taking his leave.

JUNIOR

Floating back into consciousness Jim blinked trying to focus on the white ceiling and failing miserably as the drugs still in his system made everything foggy. He could feel something resting over his hand and he managed to direct it to squeeze what he identified as fingers.

“Jim,” Spock’s voice floated over him and he suddenly remembered why he was in med bay. Anxiety rose tangling in his stomach pressing the breath from his lungs. 

“Everything is well Jim,” Spock was quick to respond a hand coming to rest on his cheek.

“The?” Jim wheezed.

“They are stable and healthy,” his husband told him letting a warmth seep into their bond pushing away the cobwebs and letting him breath.

“Junior, the ship?”

“Junior is in the care of Teres and the ship is functioning normally, the away team has also returned from the surface after finishing the repairs on the subspace frequency emitter. We are now awaiting further orders from Starfleet,” Spock answered squeezing his hand. 

“Good to hear,” Jim groaned sitting up with a little of Spock’s help still slightly groggy, “How did this happen?” he asked placing a gentle hand over his stomach. 

“I think you are aware of how babies are made Jim,” Spock’s lips twitched as he fluffed the pillows behind Jim’s back. 

“You know what I mean,” Jim huffed crossing his arms.

“During Pon farr when I threw you into the shelving unit one of the specimens that fell on you was the dehydrated pollen of the plant from Gamma Trianguli IV,” Spock explained leaving a hand on Jim’s covered knee, “It entered your system and repaired the damage to your female reproductive organs and the resulting effects were likely covered by my Pon Farr as I shared much of the blood fever through the bond as we mated.”

“Huh,” Jim dropped his arms relaxing a bit more into the pillows, “But what about the getting sick, I may have passed out last time we found out I was pregnant but it wasn’t this bad.” 

“No it was not,” Spock replied concern darkening his eyes, “Due to the blood of the fetus’s being primarily Vulcan you have developed a blood disorder called Erythoblastosis fetalis, where your antigens attack the fetus’s antigens. The fetus’s being Vulcan, however were fighting back against your immune system and this is what caused your illness.” 

“So basically, my immune system tried to kill the baby’s and they tried to kill me in return,” Jim summarized. 

“I would not phrase it as such, but essentially yes,” Spock inclined his head in agreement.

“And Bone’s fixed it,” Jim asked a little warily, “I mean I still feel like shit but I don’t think my stomach is going to come out of my mouth anymore.”

“He has given you an immune represent which has stopped your bloods attack of the fetus’s and so they have also ceased their retaliation,” Spock informed him.

“So it’s at a temporary stale mate,” Jim frowned, “Is there anyway to make it more permanent, because I would like to get back to work.”

“The doctor is working on a more permanent solution, but for now as long as you take an immune suppressant each day you will be able to function normally.”

“And having the side affect of being susceptible to basically every virus or disease near me,” Jim sighed, “Which mean you’re never letting me off this ship are you.”

“No Jim,” Spock lips twitched.

“Damn,” Jim cursed, “This sucks and we still have to tell Starfleet and the crew. It’s going to a nightmare.”

“We will endure,” Spock patted his knee, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys, and I open part 3 with a bang, we’ll I hope it’s a bang anyway lol :P
> 
> And for your information: The disorder Erythoblastosis fetalis is real. I learnt about it in biology class and then molded it a little to fit my story, the website I used for most of the information is:  
> http://medical-dictionary.thefreedictionary.com/erythroblastosis+fetalis
> 
> That’s to everyone that reviewed the last two parts, I feel the love :D


	2. Conscience of a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: The second chapter of Part three :D
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg

21 months old – 9 weeks

Jim shifted in his chair picking at the hem of his sweater, the one over the other sweater and his gold shirt and black under shirt. He’d just spent three days in isolation because Sulu sneezing on him had sent him into respiratory distress only a few hours later. It completely sucked that a simple cold virus could almost kill him now that he basically had no immune system. He’d all but refused to stay another hour in sickbay when he could breath again and his fever wasn’t through the roof. And after a day of rest in his and Spock’s quarters he taken back his seat from a reluctant Vulcan who thought he should still be in sickbay. He had to wear a monitor and air filter to keep both CMO and Vulcan happy but at least he could run his ship.

“Status Mr. Sulu?” he asked still finding it uncomfortable to speak under the practically invisible static field that covered his mouth and nose filtering out all the possible bugs and germs in the air. 

The helmsman visibly flinched when all the eyes turned to him, the poor man was still getting the evil eye from almost killing their captain, even if said Captain had already forgiven him, “Mark 23:56 Captain, heading 768, down 546.”

“Got anything Uhura, Spock?” he asked turning to his communications and first officer both scanning the area for ship activity. 

The Admirals had not been pleased when they were informed of Jim’s second pregnancy, but with the new family plan and the fact that two other crewwomen were also pregnant they couldn’t do much. So instead they’d just been sent on their planned mission to patrol the Delta34A quadrant between Andoria and various colony planets. A lot of cargo and passenger ships used the routes between them and there had been reports of recent pirate activity making it necessary for Starfleet to intervene. 

“Negative Captain,” Spock replied first, “All ships detected have registered with the appropriate authorities.”

“Contact has confirmed Captain,” Uhura told him, “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Good to know,” Jim nodded swinging back around to face the view screen, “Keep us on this heading Lieutenant. Make sure all vessels you scan are logged we have to report everything to ‘fleet.” Jim reminded Spock and Uhura unnecessarily. 

“Of course Captain,” Spock answered for the both of them turning back to his scanner.

“Reports Captain,” Yeoman Rand smiled stepping up behind him a stack of pads in her hands.

“What do you want me to sign now?” Jim smiled taking the offered stylus.

“Just a few requisition forms,” she replied matching his smile as he handed him the first pad. 

“Can never have enough coffee,” he remarked eyes scanning the list of provisions.

“Not the way you drink it sir,” Rand joked taking the pad as he signed it and handed him another. 

Jim just grinned at that taking the next pad. He was ridiculously pleased that coffee didn’t make him feel like throwing up the moment he smelled it this time around. Spock’s herbal teas just didn’t quiet match up no matter how much the Vulcan insisted that they were better for him. 

“Is Scotty planning to rebuild the entire engine?” Jim asked incredulously starting down at the long list of engine supplies and tools the Engineer had requested.

“He said something about an experiment to do with the front warp coils and dilithium input sir,” she informed him leaning her weight on her back foot, “But I’m not sure, he wouldn’t give me the full details.”

Jim pressed his thumb on the comm button, “Kirk to engineering, Mr. Scott if you could spare a moment I would like a word.”

“What’s up Captain?” the engineer replied after a moment never to worry about formalities.

“I have your requisition request in front of me and I would like to know why I should sign it,” Jim in formed him.

“You do, do you,” Scott muttered, “I ca’not give ya the full detail’s Captain, but I can guarantee if my little experiment works then ya can expect this lady’s warp capability to increase to warp 10 and the energy consumption to reduce by 24.5%.”

“That sounds..”

“Captain, I’ve got an SOS from a passenger craft,” Uhura called from her station.

“Get us ready for warp,” Jim said into the comm, “We’ll discuss your experiment later, Kirk out.”

“Do you have their bearing?” Jim demanded handing the pad back to Rand who stepped back from his chair.

“Mark 463, 43 clicks from our position,” Spock informed him.

“Plot a course Mr. Chekov, engage Sulu, get us to that ship,” Jim ordered, “Any other signals in the area Uhura? Any other ships?”

“No sir, nothing that I can pick up,” Uhura informed him.

“Nothing bar the damaged ship is present on my scanners captain,” Spock told him without prompting.

“Go to yellow alert, shields up and keep scanning the area, I don’t want any surprises,” Jim ordered settling back into his seat eyes scanning the main view screen as readings came up overlaying the streaking stars, “Uhura inform transporter and medical to be ready for survivors.”

“You got scans on the ship Spock?” Jim turned, “Life signs, damage?”

“I cannot determine life signs from this distance, however scans say the ship is the Advanti, with a crew consignment of 30 and 102 passengers are registered on their manifests. Their intended destination is Walanda, a colony planet on the edge of Delta34A.” Spock told him looking up briefly from his station.

“Keep scanning, tell me as soon as we are in range,” Jim turned back to the main screen trusting his crew to carry out their tasks through the tense moments of warping through the stars.

“Confirmed visual now Captain,” Spock spoke up as they neared the distressed ships coordinates.

“On screen,” Jim ordered leaning forward slightly to taking in the grey hull of the Advanti streaked with black, a gapping hole in her rear flank.

“Take us in slowly Sulu,” The damage to the hull was severe its single warp thruster damaged beyond repair, “Life signs Spock?”

“I have found 87 life signs Captain, 68% confined to the forward section the other 32% scattered through out the undamaged areas. There is extensive damage to the engine compromising life support and atmosphere controls as well as hull integrity in the rear decks. I estimate remaining systems to fail within 17.54 minutes.”

“Uhura hail them.”

“Trying Captain, but no one’s picking up sir we aren’t going to get through.” 

“Transporter,” Kirk pressed his comm, “Lock on to life signs defer to Mr. Spock for coordinates.”

“Bones,” Jim switched channels, “Casualties coming through.”

“McCoy here, we’re ready,” Bones replied before signing off.

“Uhura, can you get a signal through anything to inform them we’re here to help?”

“I’m sorry Captain,” Uhura shook her head, “All I’m getting is static.”

“Shit, what the hell kind of attack takes out all communications but lets the ship keep its ability to send out an SOS,” Kirk cursed, “Kirk to security,”

“Hendricks here Captain.” 

“I want a full security detail in the transporter room and medbay, make sure there are no hostiles beaming aboard this ship.”

“Aye Captain,” 

“Kirk out,” Jim slapped his comm teeth worrying at his lip, “Something about this doesn’t seem right.”

“Ready to begin beaming Captain,” Spock’s voice said breaking him from his concerns.

“Still nothing on the scans?”

“Negative Captain.”

“Drop shields, begin beaming Mr. Spock,” he nodded eyes scanning the ship hanging before them in the blackness of space. 

It took 14 minutes to beam every life sign they could find onto the Enterprise. 3 minutes later the entire ships systems failed, the final hull light blinking out. 

“I want that ship in tractor and I want a full analysis of the damage ASAP. I want to know how it happened and who was responsible,” Jim told them as they watch the ship drift listlessly to one side, “Keep scanning the area for hostiles and Uhura inform Starfleet of ours and Advanti status,” He looked behind him at his Yeoman still standing with pads in hand, “Yeoman I need you to organize rooms for these people, might have to utilize one of the storage bays to fit them all,” Turning back to the front he focused on Chekov, “Lieutenant Chekov plot a course to the nearest star base equipped to deal with this many displaced people because they’re going to have to leave this ship eventually,” Jim finished laying out his orders shifting in his chair, his crew acknowledging and swiftly getting to work.

“Kirk to transporter, is Hendricks there?” he slapped the comm waiting a moment for a response. 

“Aye sir, I’m here just assisting the last people from the transport, no hostiles so far.”

“Good to know, but don’t let your guard down,” Jim told him leaning his elbow on the arm rest, “Are there any crew from the Advanti part of the survivors, I would like to speak to the captain or anyone with authority that can tell me what happened to their ship.”

“There has been a lot of people come through, none have spoken up Captain, but I’ll prepare my teams to begin the questioning of survivors as the doctors clears them,” Hendricks replied the sound of shuffling bodies in the background.

“Good job Commander, I’ll join you in sickbay presently,” Jim replied cheerily, “Kirk out.”

“You have the con Mr. Spock,” Jim pushed himself from his chair.

“Captain,” Spock began but Jim silenced him with a look and the Vulcan just inclined his head to acknowledge the order. 

JUNIOR

“Hendricks,” Jim acknowledges striding over to the towering man, his bright red shirt complemented his dark skin nicely, but the shock of almost white hair and steel grey eyes made him stick out. 

“Captain,” He nodded turning away from his team, “My teams are ready when you are.”

“You haven’t located any crew?” Jim asked eyes darting around the sickbay at all the pale faces sitting huddled on bio beds all wearing civilian clothing. The more serious cases would be encased in the treatment rooms beyond the main ward, “87 people were pulled off that ship, at least one has to be a member of the crew.”

“No sir, none,” Hendricks shook his head. 

“OK lets get this started,” Jim’s lips thinned into a grin line, motioning for Hendricks to point him towards the first person to be questioned.

“The hell are you doing here!?” McCoy demanded when he spotted Jim as he flittered between patients.

“I’m here to find out what happened to that ship,” Jim told him fully in Captain mode and not interested in having his CMO undermine his decisions.

“These people could have multiple diseases or viruses or who know what else that could kill you, I won’t have you here,” He growled back hands on hips not caring in the least about levels of command when he was more concerned about his Captain’s health. 

“I have my mask and monitor, you’ll know if anything’s wrong before I do,” Jim shot back, “So you can get back to your patients while I do my job doctor,” he didn’t waver under the man’s scrutiny, “And that’s an order,” he added when the man hesitated.

“Fine whatever, but don’t come crying to me when your bleeding from your ears,” McCoy growled stalking off. 

“Captain?” Hendricks questioned a little concerned after the Doctor’s tirade.

“Let’s get this over with,” Jim told him moving towards the people he indicated earlier. 

“Hello, I’m James Kirk the Captain of this vessel can you tell me your names?” Jim spoke softly the three people sitting huddled together, quiet and pale on the deactivated bio bed. Hendricks discreetly activated the recording device at his hip. 

They looked up eyes a little glazed and obviously still suffering from shock, “I’m Tella,” the young woman on the left answered softly detaching on of her hands from its death grip around her companions arm, “This is Greta,” she pointed the older woman beside her, “and Daniel,” she pointed at the older man next to Greta.

“Your parents Tella?” Jim asked noting the family resemblance in the dark eyes and straight noses.

“Yes,” She nodded eyes darting to her knees.

“Can you tell why you were headed to Walanda?” he continued keeping his questions simple.

“To visit our son,” Daniel spoke up tightening the arm he had around his wife’s shoulders as he finally lifted his eyes to stare the Captain down.

It was good to see a man protecting his family, “That sounds like a nice reason for a trip,” Jim tried a small smile to show he didn’t mean any harm, “Was there a special reason for the visit or just family getting together?”

“My boy’s getting married in a week,” the woman, Greta said shivering.

“That’s wonderful,” Jim nodded happy they all were able to speak, a good sign they were getting over their shock, “And I’ll do my best to make sure you make it there on time.”

“Thank you Captain,” Daniel replied a little wary of Jim’s promise not expecting it. 

“Would you be up to answering some question about what happened to your ship?” Jim asked tentatively looking more to Daniel then the two woman, knowing the man would prefer Jim to question him rather then his wife and daughter. 

“We don’t know, we where just in our quarters and the ship shook, I thought it was going to come apart,” Jim turned to Tella a little surprised she was the one that answered. 

“What did you do after that?” 

“There was a voice over the intercom told us to go to the forward deck,” Daniel answered.

“Did you see any of the crew on the way, did they direct you as to where to go?”

“No,” Daniel shook his head forehead folding into a frown, “None.”

“You think you could describe the voice you heard over the intercom?” Jim asked, the puzzle of why no one got into life pods solved. With no crew to direct the passengers to them, and with orders to go else where it was unlikely anyone would know how badly damaged the ship was let alone realized the need to evacuate. 

“It was definitely a woman,” Tella was quicker to reply as her confidence push down my shock began to return, “Young I think but there were a lot of female crew.”

“Anything else, an accent maybe?” Jim needed more information if he was going to pin down whoever was on the other end of the comm.

“It was kind of tinny, you couldn’t heard much of an accent,” Daniel scolded.

“Soft and carefully spoken, but she pulled her R’s,” Greta said quietly not looking away from her knees, “From one of the colonies, probably B quadrant.”

Jim blinked, “That’s very specific ma’am.”

“Mum’s a speech therapist, she can tell you where you were born, where you went to school, how old you are and who you’re parent’s were just by listening to you speak, even you’re grandparent’s.” Tella spoke up proudly.

“I wouldn’t take it that far,” Greta shook her head a tiny smile pulling on her lips as she finally looked up, “But I am ok at identifying accents.”

“That’s very useful,” Jim allowed himself to smile back, “If you heard the voice again could you identify it?”

“Probably,” she nodded, “but it will be slightly different in person.”

“Ok thank you, if you hear anything, please tell one of my crew,” he told her, “They’ll get a message to me.”

“Ok Captain,” she nodded again. 

“Ah,” Jim looked up seeing Rand in the doorway, “I think my Yeoman has organized your temporary quarters.”

“Thank you Captain, thank you for pulling us off that ship,” Daniel stuck his hand out.

“Just doing my job,” Jim took the man’s hand.

“Hendricks,” Jim nodded at the two women before turning, “Take over the questioning of the rest of the passengers for the moment.”

“Captain,” the man nodded moving to another group that wasn’t being questioned by one of his other two man teams. 

“Yeoman Rand,” Jim caught the woman’s attention as he moved towards her, “Have temporary quarters been arranged?” 

“Almost Captain,” She nodded holding out the pad in her hand, “We’ve had to use Storage 203 on deck E closest to the rec room’s sanitary facilities. It’s being cleared out now. The other quarters are ready to go.”

“Well done Yeoman, this looks good,” Jim smiled checking over the pad, taking note of the room assignments, “Speak to nurse Chapel, she’ll be able to tell you who’s ready to go and you can get some of the crewmen to help you direct traffic.”

“What shall I tell them if they ask about their luggage sir?” 

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Jim handed back the pad thinking on what the best course of action would be, “I can’t let them have anything back until we’ve finished our investigation and there’s no guarantee everything will be intact since the environmental controls failed,” he looked over his shoulder at the survivors most starting to perk up now the shock was wearing off, “Get on to requisitions and get a list going of anything our new passengers might need, they can replicate the essentials.”

Rand nodded with a smile, “I’ll get started straight away.”

“I should give you a commendation for organizing all this,” Jim smiled dismissing her.

“Just doing my job sir,” she grinned heading in the direction of the head nurse. 

Turning back to the room Jim scanned over the people, taking note of each pair of red shirts speaking with small groups of survivors hearing snippets of their questions with approval. Jim saw Hendricks move towards a pair of older men their hair greying at their temples, hands entwined between them and he could not help but smile.

“Captain sir?” a voice came from his right.

“Ensign Bak’t,” Jim smiled at the green and pink skinned Bethal and the young blonde woman standing beside him, “What can I do for you?”

“This is Lenore Karidian, Captain,” he introduced quickly referring to the woman who returned Jim’s smile, “She wanted to speak with you.”

“Captain Kirk, James Kirk,” she asked blue eyes wide.

“Yes, that’s me,” Jim answered trying not to grimace. It always made him uncomfortable when people were star stuck by him just because of who he was, “What did you want to speak to me about?”

“Your men, the one’s in red said you wanted to know what happened to the crew of our ship,” she replied eagerly leaning forwards, “I know a little, if I could help I want to.”

“Any little bit of information will help the investigation,” Jim told her feeling a little like a detective from one of those cop shows that some of the crew favored. 

“I,” she started pausing as she thought on what she wanted to say, “Before the message, the one that told us to go to the forward deck I was in one of the recreation rooms and I looked out and saw about 5 of the crew hurrying in the direction of the back of the ship, one of them said something about the engine.”

“Ok,” Jim nodded encouragingly, “Did you hear or see anything else?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m sorry that’s all.”

“That’s ok Miss Karidian, that’s still a big help,” He patted her shoulder briefly and she rewarded him with a bright smile, “Why don’t you let Ensign Bak’t here take you to see Yeoman Rand over there,” he told her pointing towards his Yeoman who was speaking to a mixed group of nurses and Advanti passengers, “She will have a place for you to stay while you’re here.”

“Thank you Captain Kirk,” Beamed the woman as she let the ensign lead her away. Jim tried not to frown at the weird emphasis she placed on his name and instead turned to find Bones who was flicking through a pad on the other side of sickbay looking slightly less grumpy then before. 

“Casualty reports Bones?” Jim asked striding over.

“You should be leaving,” McCoy didn’t even look up.

“Do you have the Casualty reports?” Jim asked again an amused tilt to his voice.

The doctor sighed in exasperation finally looking up, “We have about 10 seriously injured and a few minor injuries like cuts and bruises, 2 with broken bones but mostly its just shock,” the doctor informed him holding up the pad so Jim could see it.

“Sounds like they’ve been lucky considering the damage to the ship,” Jim muttered looking at the reports, “But we still have 45 unaccounted for, 30 of which are crew.”

“They’re likely dead Jim.”

“They are,” Jim replied rubbing a hand over his face, “Even if we couldn’t pick up their life signs before the ship is dead in space, no one could survive long without oxygen.”

Bones exchanged the pad for a tricorder running the scanner up and down Jim’s body.

“Now is not the time Bones,” Jim grumbled glaring at his friend.

“You’re here, I’m here, its always the time and I can’t have you stressed, it’s bad for the little hobgoblins,” the doctor told him completely ignoring Jim’s attempted to bat the scanner away. 

“I got stressed carrying Junior and he was fine,” Jim grumbled placing a hand over his stomach.

“Yeah but your entire immune system wasn’t compromised then,” he shot back finally finished his scan, placing his scanner to the side to fiddle with the monitor at Jim’s hip.

“Fine, but..”

“Bridge to Captain Kirk,” Uhura’s disembodied voice interrupted.

“Kirk here,” Jim brushed McCoy’s hand aside and was at the wall comm in 2 strides. 

“Spock has his preliminary findings sir,” she told him.

“Have him report to me in my ready room, I will join him shortly, Kirk out.” Jim replied before signing off.

Assuming his readings where fine when the doctor didn’t stop him Jim went straight to Hendricks, “Hendricks with me,” he caught the man’s attention motioning for him to follow.

JUNIOR

“What have you found Mr. Spock?” Jim asked the moment he entered his ready room spotting the Vulcan standing next to the table in parade rest, hands behind his back.

“We have found multiple inconsistencies that denote the damage to the Advanti was not the work of pirates,” Spock told him producing a pad. 

Jim took it motioning for the two men to sit as he slid into a seat of his own, “So you think it was sabotage,” he replied after a moment the read outs in front of him confirming his suspicions.

“It would appear that way Captain,” Spock placed clasped hand in front of him as he took his seat. 

“Is this why you wanted me here Captain?” Hendricks asked taking the seat beside the commander.

“We’ll need to arrange security to monitor the Advanti passengers while they’re here,” Jim told him before turning back to Spock, “What are your recommendations to confirm it was sabotage?” he asked motioning to the pad.

“We have been able to scan the damaged hull and have determined the explosion originated within the vessel itself. Biological scans have revealed concentrations of hominoid biological matter concentrated within the bridge of the ship and in the engine rooms that were not breached by the explosion,” Spock told him summarizing the report for Jim and Hendricks benefit, “To confirm damage and casualties an away team will have to scan the ship internally and retrieve bodies for autopsy,” the Vulcan’s eyes darken just slightly, “There is no reason for the crew on the bridge to have suffered the same fate as those caught in the rear explosion.”

“You think the crew were killed deliberately?” Jim’s eyebrows lowered.

“I believe so sir,” Spock nodded, “Which would also explain why the internal and subspace communications aren’t reachable, but a SOS signal was still sent out.”

“You think they were trying to pull us in.”

“Perhaps not the Enterprise specifically, however I believe it a possibility.” Spock confirmed.

“OK, I want a full team ready in 30 minutes, full suits to beam aboard that ship, full internal scans. I’ll alert Bones to get ready for autopsies,” Jim ordered Spock before focusing on the other man across from him, “And Hendricks, the Advanti passengers will be confined to quarters. I need you to arrange a full security detail to ensure that happens but try to be discreet about it. I don’t want to cause them anymore unnecessary stress. And I need your men to run background checks on all the passengers.” 

“Aye Captain,” Hendricks nodded rising from his chair at Jim’s dismissal. 

“Inform your men to pass on any suspicious activity or conversations between passengers,” he added before the man reached the door. 

“Yes sir,” he acknowledge before disappearing into the corridor. 

“Send the details of the away team to my pad as soon as you have everything organized,” Jim turned back to Spock, the Vulcan’s dark eyes assessing. 

“Of course,” Spock inclined his head rising from his chair.

“And Spock,” Jim smiled reaching out his hand fingers extended, “Dinner in our quarters, we can go over everything then.”

“You will promise to rest before then,” Spock held out his own hand touching his fingers to Jim’s.

“I’m not doing anything strenuous Mr. Spock,” Jim smirked waving his husband off receiving an almost exasperated sigh in return before the Vulcan turned and left, the door sliding shut behind him with a squeak of compressed air. 

JUNIOR

Jim yawned as he left his ready room an hour later, the static field of his mask tingling across his lips. The away team was already on the Advanti being closely monitored by the bridge crew. Spock had designated himself the lead and Jim had been listening to his chatter with Uhura across the comms as he read Spock’s preliminary reports and went through some of the submitted interview recordings. So far details had been pretty consistent. Wherever they had been on the ship they’d felt the explosion, those closer to the engine room feeling it more strongly and made their way to the foredeck when the voice over the intercom instructed them to do so. None had been aware of how serious the damage was at the time, nor did they know where the crew had gone. It seemed who ever sabotaged the ship was well organized, which would mean they likely had a very specific goal in mind. 

Hand’s shot out from an intersecting corridor jerking him from his thoughts as one curled around his arm pulling him off balance, the other clamping over his mouth and nose, some sort of cloth obscuring his vision. He could feel the static of his mask buzz against his lips and in his nostrils as it worked to filter out what ever it was that the rag was soaked with. 

Barely thinking Jim grabbed the surprisingly small wrist yanking it away from his face his other elbow striking backwards as he pulled his body to the side catching who ever had grabbed him in the fleshy part of their stomach.

A startled gush of air whooshed across the back of his neck before he turned pressing his assailant against the bulkhead, the rag dropping from their fingers.

“You?!” Jim exclaimed in surprise staring at the blonde woman her once wide blue eyes darkened and narrowed in hatred.

“Why won’t you die?!” she hissed struggling under his grip attempting to claw at his face. 

Jim using her forwards momentum spun her around locking her flailing arms behind her back before reaching for his comm. 

“Kirk to security,” he ground out having to tighten his grip on the struggling snarling woman. 

“Lieutenant Gem here Captain,” came the quick reply.

“Two security report to Deck C, I have a hostile held near my ready room. Bring restraints,” He ordered gritting his teeth when the woman kicked backwards catching his ankle with the heel of her boot. 

“Aye sir, on our way,” the man replied a little startled as he signed off.

The woman, Lenore, if the Captain remembered correctly pushed backwards off the wall forcing Jim to press her forwards once more using his body weight and the pressure on her arms to keep her still, “I don’t want to hurt you Miss Karidian, but if you continue struggling I can’t guarantee that won’t happen,” Jim told her really wishing he could use Spock’s nerve pinch.

“You have already hurt me,” She snarled obviously not caring about the pain from her arms twisted around her back, “They took him from me because of you.”

“I little to go on would be nice,” Jim tried to keep his voice even, he could feel the fatigue from three days in sickbay pulling at him as he attempted to keep the struggling woman still, “Why do want to kill me? Did you sabotage the Advanti, kill her crew?”

“All to get to you,” Her voice went up an octave her words turning into a shrill laugh, “All to kill you James T Kirk.”

“Captain!” exclaimed the security officer who rounded the corner shocked at seeing the struggling snarling woman being held precariously in the Captain’s grip.

“You have the restraints?” Jim managed to asked having to snatch Lenora’s wrist again as she twisted it out of his weakening grip. 

“Here Captain,” nodded the second red shirt both taking their positions beside Jim allowing him to let go so they could snap the metal clasps around the woman’s wrists. 

“I will kill you,” She screamed at they pulled her from the wall twisting in their grip. The two red shirts snapped their attention between Jim and the woman concern sliding across their faces. 

“Take her to the brig,” Jim told the two Lieutenants running a hand through his hair, “Watch her until I give you further orders.”

“Aye Captain,” nodded Gem who looked to his partner before they tugged the spitting and snarling woman down the corridor towards the turbo lift. 

Once he was sure his men and their prisoner had rounded the corner Jim slumped against the bulkhead taking a deep breath as he attempted to get his hands to stop shaking. Another breath and Jim opened his eyes, it wasn’t everyday someone attempted to kill him, but it happened often enough he could put it aside. What he couldn’t put aside was the fact he had no idea why the young woman who he had only met briefly an hour and a half ago wanted to kill him. 

Pushing himself off the wall Jim’s eyes strayed over the white cloth Lenore had dropped in their struggle. What ever was on it was probably meant to kill him. Gingerly he picked it up between thumb and forefinger, he would take it to Bones to get tested and then find out why Lenore Karidian wanted him dead. 

JUNIOR

“You’re bloody lucky Jim,” McCoy growled shoving a pad into his hands, “If you’d hadn’t been wearing that mask you’d be dead.”

“What was it Bones?” Jim asked not really sure what he was looking at, doing his best to ignore how he could have died if the doctor hadn’t insisted he wear the annoying mask in the interest of his health. 

“Propan-2-yl methylphosphonofluoridate, more commonly known as Sarin ” he added at Jim’s confused look when he rattled off the chemicals full name, “It’s a nerve agent that paralyses the lungs. You’d have suffocated within minutes if you’d breathed it in.”

“How the hell did she even get something like that, I guessing it’s not regulation,” Jim handed the pad back.

“I’m a doctor not a detective,” McCoy growled taking the pad back and discarding it in favor of his tricorder and medical scanner, “It was band over 200 years ago on Earth, so its not exactly common.”

“Sit here,” the doctor ordered pointing to the closest bio bed.

“I’m fine Bones and I have a prisoner to interrogate,” Jim frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re pregnant with twins and you were just exposed to a highly lethal nerve agent,” the doctor reminded him with a glare, “If you don’t let me give you an exam now, I’m sedating you and doing it anyway.”

“I think that’s a little extreme,” Jim deflated under the intensity of his friends glare eyes darting around to ensure there wasn’t any hypo sprays in reach.

“Get on the bed,” McCoy ordered and Jim reluctantly complied, shifting restlessly as the doctor activated the isolation field. 

“You can take the mask off now,” he told him switching on the bio bed controls.

“Thank god for small mercy’s,” Jim sighed reaching to the metal hooks over his ears, clicking the static field off as he slipped them off. Licking his lips now free of the constant tingle he focused on the doctor and his scanner, “So am I all good?”

“Hmm,” the doctor huffed looking over the tricorder readings motioning for Jim to lie down.

“Bones?” Jim asked complying with the doctor’s request actually starting to get a little worried when he stayed silent. 

McCoy reached over Jim’s head and fiddled with the bio controls for a moment before moving his scanner closer to Jim’s stomach, Jim’s blue eyes following his every movement. Jim’s hands twitched in the continued silence.

“You need another vitamin shot but otherwise you’re fine,” the doctor finally spoke up switching the bio screen off, “You stay here while I get it.”

Jim sat up as Bones left the isolation field looking around the now empty sickbay. He would have to tell Spock about what had happened even though he really wished he didn’t have to. But it would go in an official report at some point and Jim was pretty sure his husband had felt his shock when Lenore grabbed him. He was just glad the Vulcan hadn’t abandoned the away mission in favor of coming to Jim’s rescue when he definitely didn’t need rescuing. 

“Mask back on,” McCoy growled jabbing a hypo into his neck.

“Ow, what the hell Bones,” Jim exclaimed slapping a hand to his now bruised neck, “Warn a guy would you.”

“Not my fault you weren’t paying attention,” the doctor growled grabbing the metal hooks from Jim’s hand, placing them over the Captain’s ears carefully. 

Jim sighed in annoyance when the tingling return as the mask was switched back on, “How long do I have to wear this for?”

“Until I’ve found some way to stop your antigens attacking your kids antigens without immune suppressants,” The man growled switching the isolation field off.

“You’re close to a break through right?” Jim asked sliding off the bed.

“Another month maybe,” Bones shrugged.

“Seriously?!” Jim exclaimed in exasperation.

“Yep,” McCoy replied popping the ‘p’ just to annoy him further. 

“Fine whatever I have a prisoner to interrogate,” the captain threw up his hands in defeat heading for the door. 

JUNIOR

The light reflected in strips across the glass was the only indication it was even in place as Jim stepped up to the cell holding their young blonde prisoner. Her head snapped up at his approach but she did not move from her seat on the low bench running across the back wall. Her eyes bleeding with hate checked him from head to toe, darkening further when she noticed he was whole. 

“What do you want?” she hissed like a cornered snake coiled to strike.

“I would like some answers about the Advanti and about why you wanted to kill me?” Jim asked his voice strong and even as he stood at parade rest. He’d already sent Gem and his partner away, but the security officer at the console switched on the cell recording at his nod. 

“They were a means to an end,” she glared, “You, you should rot in a shallow grave with the rest of them.”

“So you sabotaged the Advanti to get to me,” Jim wanted to confirm a little surprised she hadn’t even resisted answering though her ramblings didn’t exactly make a lot of sense. 

“You think they mean anything to me, not after I have lost everything,” She screamed at him launching herself from the bench causing the plexi-glass to shudder under the impact, “He would have been great he would have made audiences stand up and listen but you, all of you destroyed him before he could.”

“You’re talking about the lost of your father,” the captain said softly not even twitching at her violent out burst. He’d read her the background before he’d stepped into the brig wanting to know everything he could about her and perhaps find something he could use to get the information he needed, “I’m sorry that happened, but I didn’t know your father.”

“You, you did know him, you killed him you and the others, but they’re all dead now, they got what they deserved,” she snarled palms flat on the glass eyes wild. 

Jim frowned getting more confused and more concerned by the minute. The records showed her father died of natural causes while suffering a serious mental illness “The others?” Jim asked not sure if she was referring to the crew of the Advanti or someone else. 

“The other seven,” she laughed triumphantly, “They were so easy, so trusting, didn’t except what I would do to them, just like you Captain,” she spat his title.

Jim motioned a hand to the security tech. The young man nodded eyes wide as he typed in a command into the controls. He needed to know who the other people were that Karidian had killed.

“So I and these other people killed your father?” Jim asked tilting his head just slightly managing to turn his tone to curiosity.

“Yes,” she hissed eyes narrowing.

“Can I ask how?”

“How, how,” she shrieked pushing off the glass, “You broke him, you made him believe he did something wrong, but he didn’t,” She swung back around, “You convinced everyone else but you were wrong, you were all wrong. He saved thousands.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed as old memories began to surface beginning to slip between the lines of Karidian’s crazed words. 

“Who is your father Lenore? What is his real name?” 

“You want to know that, you already know that,” her laughter closer to a witched cackle, “Kodos, Captain,” her laughter cut off as she lowered her voice into a stage whisper, “Governor Adrian Kodos.”

Jim’s eyes widen images of blood and the burning streaks of phaser fire burning across his vision, “He didn’t burn?” Jim asked without thought, “They said he burned.”

“No, no, no,” she smiled, “ He lived because it was his destiny because the gods knew what he did was right because he should have been a god himself.”

“But he’s dead now.”

“All because of you,” her smile turned back into a snarl, “You and your words and your deeds, he started to question what he’d done he, he” she sobbed slumping to the ground, “He broke.”

Jim eyes followed to the floor all sympathy for the insane woman washed away at that one uttered name, “Good,” he growled stepping away from the glass. He’d gotten what he needed but it left nothing but a bad taste in the back of his throat.

JUNIOR

“Jim,” Spock’s soft voice washed over him as his first stepped off the transporter pad pulling his suits helmet from his head. 

“Spock,” Jim managed a small smile as Spock’s calm presence washed over him softening the sharp edges of the last couple of hours.

“We’ll debrief in an hour,” Jim informed the rest of the returned away team as he stepped back from the transporter controls. They would need the time to get out of their environmental suits and compile their reports. 

“Aye Captain,” they acknowledge solemnly shuffling out the door one after the other. What they had found on the Advanti would not have been pretty and Jim knew they would need the time to gather themselves as well. 

“You are distressed,” Spock told him the moment the last man disappeared out of the door perching his helmet on the control panel. His hands curled around Jim’s arms but instead of the warmth expected from hot Vulcan hands all he felt was the cool residue of the suit’s gloves soaking through his layers of sweaters. It made him shiver.

“We found the saboteur,” Jim said, “Apparently she was after me, she killed all those people so we would pick her up.”

Spock waited patiently knowing there was more.

“She tried to kill me,” Jim winced slightly as Spock’s grip tightened, “but it didn’t work, didn’t even manage to scratch me.” 

“Do you know why she attempted to do so?” Spock asked loosening his grip as he attempted to keep himself calm.

“Tarsus,” Jim whispered, “Her dad…”

“Ashayam,” Spock whispered pulling his Captain close arm’s going around his back. 

“You have to get out of that suit,” Jim pulled back after a moment stepping out of Spock’s hold. 

“We will speak of this further tonight,” Spock told him hand tilting Jim’s chin to place a chaste kiss upon his brow.

“Sure,” Jim muttered feeling the warmth of Spock’s lips seep into his skin, hating the mask making it impossible to give his husband a real welcome. 

They left the transporter room together but Jim turned in the opposite direct heading for the bridge. Spock watched him walk away in silence before turning himself towards the change rooms.

JUNIOR

“Thank you all for your preliminary reports, Mr. Spock will compile everything once the information is consolidated and the autopsy’s are complete,” Jim addressed the room praising the efforts of his crew. All those involved in the away mission sat before him in the conference room all looking as tired as he felt. 

“Updates on the information found out from the Advanti passengers and the saboteur are available to those that require it for their final reports. Speak to Commander Hendricks for the codes.”

Jim shifted the pads full of submitted preliminary reports in front of him so he would been able to see across the table when he sat down, “Mr. Spock if you could give us a summary of your findings so far it would be much appreciated.”

“Captain,” Spock acknowledged standing as Jim sat, “When investigating the Advanti the away team found the majority of the missing crew within service areas of the ship sealed to prevent passenger entry. Most where found to be clutching at their throat or their surroundings indicating clear distress when they died. Preliminary examinations of the bodies’ revealed minimal trauma, which is inconsistent with asphyxiation due to depressurization that was caused by the engine malfunction.”

“The remaining gases within these areas held high concentrations of toxins. The bridge in particular contained the highest concentration of the gas identified as Propan-2-yl methylphosphonofluoridate, a potent nerve agent. The chemical was not found in communal or passenger areas. This is what we predict to have killed the 17 crew members that were not otherwise killed by the engine exploding.” Spock barely took a breath as he continued his voice steady and void of emotion as he spoke of the Advanti crew;

“Investigation into the engine explosion was made difficult due to the need to access the areas where the hull was breached. What we did find however were obvious signs of tampering and fragments of a device that preliminary scans mark as explosive. Estimated time of death of crewmembers and the explosion seem to be at approximately the same time. ”

“The remaining 15 passengers unaccounted for were found in quarters close to the blast radius and eternal trauma indicates they died of injuries sustained.”

“Thank you Mr. Spock,” Jim nodded as his first sat and Jim stood once more, “We have the saboteur in custody. Star fleet has advised us to return, with the Advanti in tow, to Star base 12 where there will be accommodations provided for the remaining Advanti passengers and where a more thorough investigation of the ship will take place. We will be remaining in the area until investigations are complete,” Jim told the room, “A more detailed briefing of this next stage of the investigation will be sent to you after Mr. Chekov makes the announcement to the whole ship,” he smiled at the newly ranked third Lieutenant sitting three seats to his left. Sulu sat next to him also sporting new bands marking him as a first lieutenant. 

“Is there anything else anyone needs to add?” Jim asked looking around at the rest of the room choosing to gloss over the concerned looks he was receiving from Uhura who he had not spoken to since before the hall way incident. No body spoke up. 

“Nothing ok I think its time you all had a rest, beta shift crew will be called to take your places,” Jim told them waving his hand in the universal sign to go away, “You’re dismissed.”

Jim looked down at the stack of pads arranging them in two neat piles as he used them to hide the jaw-cracking yawn he could not longer hold back. He didn’t look back up again until he heard the squeak of the door as it slid shut. 

He blinked up at the five sets of eyes staring straight at him. He’d expected Spock to wait, and Bones cause the doctor loved to hover, but not the rest of his bridge crew.

“Anything I can do for you Lieutenants?” Jim asked.

“You were almost killed this morning,” Bones growled in response to his question even if it clearly wasn’t directed at him.

“I am aware,” Jim scolded sitting up straighter in his chair in annoyance. His Vulcan really didn’t need to be reminded of that fact and neither did he. 

“So you are taking the afternoon off Jim,” Spock’s voice was soft and firm all at the same time as he laid his hand over Jim’s shoulder. The Commander’s thumb caressed the exposed skin at Jim’s neck and it took a lot more then he cared to admit to repress the shudder.

“And who might I ask is going to go through all these report,” Jim questioned pretty sure he knew the answer. 

“We vill Keptain,” Chekov chimed eyes twinkling.

“We have the afternoon off after all,” Uhura added wirily hands crossing over her ample chest as she looked down on him daring him to challenge her.

“I will compile the final report and you may pursue it tomorrow after you have had ample rest,” Spock informed him leaning into his side. 

“It’s no trouble,” Sulu added his usual gung ho tone replaced by something that sounded more pleading. Jim really hoped he would move past the sneezing incident soon. 

Jim scolded up at them leaning back in his chair so he could cross his arms over his chest, “And I suppose I don’t actually have a say in this do I.”

“Nope,” McCoy was quick to reply.

“Fine, I’ll go,” he growled using the desk to push himself out of the chair with a lot more force then necessary, before grabbing Spock’s preliminary report from the pile “But I’m taking this with me,” his husband’s reports were always the most detailed even in their raw form.

“Jim,” Spock’s hand slid down Jim’s arm to his elbow as the Captain stood. 

“That’s my terms,” Jim shot down the Vulcan’s protest waving the pad at the room in general.

“Fine what ever just get,” McCoy growled thrusting a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door, “And if I see you any where else but asleep in your quarters I’ll sedate your ass for the next 3 days.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a bit over the top Bones,” Jim grumbled his voice trailing off when he saw the determine stares of his officers. They were obviously in agreement with the doctor.

“I will wake you for dinner,” Spock offered his hand now brushing against Jim’s.

“I hope you guys don’t make a habit of undermining my authority,” Jim quipped as he brushed past Spock and made his way to the door.

“Only sometimes, Captain,” Uhura shot back as the door slid open smirk playing on her mouth. 

Jim chuckled letting the door close. He secretly hoped they weren’t conspiring against him as he turned down the corridor in the direction of his quarters. 

JUNIOR

Jim pulled his mask off the moment the door slid shut behind him glad not to have to feel the tingling of the static field now he was in Junior’s nursery. He still had yet to send Scotty that bottle of scotch since the engineer was kind enough to rig the air filtration systems of his quarters so they were able to filter out anything that might set off Jim’s compromised immune system. He even worked out how to filter dust generated in the room as well and considering he managed it in the 2 days Jim was in sickbay it was a small miracle. 

“Bout time you came back, after all that’s happened I suspected Dr. McCoy would send you back here a lot sooner,” Teres greeted in her usual manner, “You really need to learn to look after yourself better, you and that husband of yours,” she scolded setting the wriggling toddler in her arms on the floor, “Selek has been grumbling all afternoon.”

“I’m sorry I should have checked in on him sooner,” Jim replied properly chased juggling the pad as he scooped his son into his arms. 

“No matter, no matter,” she waved a dismissive hand basically ignoring him in favor of the pile of clean laundry stacked on the reading chair. “You’ll be needing a nap I take it and Selek might actually stay still long enough to take his now that you’re here.”

“They were my orders,” Jim grimaced moving further into the room, “I’ll put Junior down for his nap.”

“I can take that as a dismissal then,” Teres stood up adandoning the laundry in favor of placing hands on hips her dark gaze boring into him.

“Um,” Jim stuttered always unnerved by that particular stare, “If that’s ok, you can have the rest of the afternoon off.”

“You’re the boss,” she replied her tone telling him he was anything but.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Teres’ stern gaze met Jim’s smile as she swept towards him.

“0630,” she replied patting Junior on the head before sweeping out the door.

“Bye bye,” Junior waved at the closed door. 

“Ok buddy lets get you into your Pj’s,” Jim turned his attention to the toddler in his arms.

“Mummy,” Junior grinned tugging on his ear making Jim smile. It had taken awhile but the toddler had finally learnt not to tug so hard.

It took a few struggles and much giggling for Jim to get Junior dressed for his nap but as soon as he’d put the toddler down the little demon raced off.

“Find me find me,” he giggled hiding behind his toy chest.

Junior had found a new love when Chekov and Scotty and taught him hide and seek about 2 weeks ago and he hadn’t stopped trying to play the game ever since.

Jim sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I’m coming,” he spoke sounding a lot more cheerful then he felt. 

“Found you,” Jim exclaimed swooping in to scoop up the giggling child, “Now no more playing,” he tapped Junior on the nose carrying him towards his and Spock’s bedroom since the toddler didn’t seem inclined to settle down just yet. He didn’t really feel like sleeping alone anyway and Junior loved to cuddle.

A chine at the door made him change direction heading across the lounge instead.

“Come,” Jim called as he drew closer.

The door slid open to reveal a young lieutenant looking apologetic, “Lieutenant Riley, what can I do for you?” he asked letting the man into the room. 

“I’m really sorry to disturb you sir but I didn’t know when I would next have the chance to speak to you,” he spoke a little too quickly.

“That’s ok Riley,” Jim smiled reassuringly offering the man a seat on the couch before sitting opposite, “What did you want to speak to me about.”

“Well sir I ah heard from Ensign Wqid sir about the interrogation of the prisoner the one that sabotaged the Advanti,” the man’s speech not slowing down in the least.

Jim frowned letting a squirming Junior climb off his lap. Ensign Wqid was the security tech present when he’d questioned the Karidian woman.

“I know he shouldn’t have told me anything but he’s, he’s one of the only ones that know,” he off to a whisper. 

“Know what Lieutenant?” Jim’s question was a bit snappish but he would put that down to being over tired.

The man cleared his throat before answering his voice gaining strength, “That I was on Tarsus, I was one of the nine that saw Kodos.” 

“But Wqid said you were one too, that you were on Tarsus,” Riley continued when Jim didn’t answer straight away.

“I was,” Jim nodded slowly keeping his voice even and eyes on the young man sitting in front of him, “I was 13, you must have been..”

“I was four sir, I may have been really young but I can’t forget that.”

“No it’s not something you’d really forget,” Jim agreed solemnly.

“I wanted to ask if it was true, was Kodos,” Riley growled the name,” was Kodos really alive after.”

“If Miss Karidian is telling the truth then yes,” Jim nodded eyes darkening, “But the records show he died due to mental illness, and according to his daughter he died as a broken man.”

“Serves him right,” Riley growled under his breath startling himself at the callousness.

“After what he did, he deserved a lot worse,” Jim told him reassuring his attitude to the man that massacred thousands and killed his parents in front of him. 

“I just, I can’t believe there was two, I mean how does a bastard like that raise a kid,” Riley spoke all of a sudden a lot more comfortable discussing the awful topic with his Captain.

“I don’t know Lieutenant I really don’t,” Jim shook his head something in what Riley said catching his interested. Two…

The bell chimed again before he could finish his thought process. Riley blinked at him as he rose to answer it. Then it clicked as the door clicked open and a phaser was shoved in his face. Jim couldn’t believe he’d missed it. There was no way Lenore would have had the knowledge to rig a bomb in the engine nor isolate the air vents in the crew areas and definitely not at the same time. She had had a partner and the evidence was pretty blatant now. 

“Captain?!” Riley exclaimed rising to his feet as Jim was backed into the room hands raised in surrender. The man with brown fringe falling over his forehead clad in a simple pair of slacks and red crewman’s shirt slightly too big for him followed, his phaser glowing an ominous red was pointed directly at Jim’s forehead. 

“At ease Lieutenant,” Jim told him as the door closed behind their captor. 

“If you don’t sit back down I’ll shoot your precious captain right now,” the man’s voice wavered slightly and Jim caught the tremor as the man tightened his grip around his weapon. Whatever this man was he wasn’t someone that was used to handling a weapon. 

“Lock the door Captain,” he growled, “but if you say anything funny I’ll shoot.”

Jim nodded seeing Junior poking his head out from behind the lounge chair and really hoping their captor hadn’t seen him, “Computer lock doors, Captain’s code India Golf 6534,” Jim kept his voice calm as he spoke making sure the man holding the phaser to his head could hear every syllable. 

“On the couch,” The man ordered when he heard the lock snap into place.

“You realize that people will begin to notice their captain and one of his lieutenants are missing,” Jim commented as he sat next to Riley then asked, “You won’t be getting off this ship without help so what is it you want?”

“Lenore free, she didn’t do anything wrong and you, you should be dead,” the man wavered slightly on the last part obviously not entirely sure of his conviction.

Jim gripped Riley’s arm when he felt the man tense beside him preventing the young lieutenant from saying anything that would cause the man to anger, “What’s your name?”

“John,” he answered quick enough that it could be his real name but a slight hesitation in his voice told Jim it probably wasn’t.

“Ok John if you tell me what it is you want after we hand you Lenore then I might be able to help you out,” Jim offered doing his best to keep his gaze on the man with the gun and not give in to temptation to look to Junior silently watching the room. Jim could feel his child’s uncertainty and fear but he really hoped he would stay where he was as he attempted to project calm and get Spock’s attention at the same time. 

“You won’t that’s why I have the phaser,” John growled his reply shaking the weapon in his fist, “I’ve heard all about you and your manipulations making everyone think you’re this golden man.”

Jim again had to hold Riley back, “You’re an engineer aren’t you?” he asked instead of trying to defend himself knowing the man wouldn’t change his mind. Despite his insecurity over holding a gun this man had helped Lenore kill the entire crew of the Advanti and possibly the other Tarsus survivors. 

“You think you’ll get anything out of me,” John snarled waving the phaser in Jim’s face. 

“Mummy,” Junior cried startled by the man’s sudden movement towards his mother. The man swung around his phaser pointing at the tiny body still half concealed behind the chair and Jim saw red.

“Don’t you dare,” Jim growled launching himself from the couch grappling for the gun. The coffee table caught his leg sending him off balance as he pulled John’s arm to dislodge his aim. The man swung his now free arm the butt of the weapon lashing across Jim’s face sending him crashing into the same table that had him off balance. Riley was over him and on their captor struggling to gain control of the weapon. 

Junior slipped between the grappling men launching himself at Jim’s chest. Head spinning and vision blurred Jim was pushed to the floor when Junior's weight crashed into him. A phaser bolt burnt over head impacting the back of the couch as the weapon discharged accidently in the men’s struggles. A cry and Riley was thrown to the ground at Jim’s feet phaser pointed at his head.

“Don’t,” Jim yelled using the couch to pull himself to sitting clutching Junior close. 

John hesitated and stepped back pointing the phaser at Jim, “You try anything like that again and you die.”

“You would kill a man in front of his son,” Riley snarled now that Jim couldn’t stay his words, “What kind of monster are you?!”

“I’m not a monster,” John snarled back his voice on the verge of desperation.

“You’re girlfriend wants him dead but I bet you don’t know he’s pregnant, twins. You kill him your killing two innocent lives.” Jim really wished Riley would stop.

“What the hell are you talking about, men can’t get pregnant,” John snarled back. 

“He had that kid there,” Jim couldn’t help pulling Junior closer when his Lieutenant drew the crazy guy’s attention to his son, “Why do you think he calls the Captain mummy,” Riley snarled right back, “You’re a monster or other wise you wouldn’t be doing this.”

“No, no I’m not,” John shook his head phaser wavering between them, “He killed her father, he used the others and killed him, drove him mad. He was a good man, he helped me, he treated me as his own. He never deserved what you did to him,” John’s babble returned to a snarl as he turned his phaser on Jim, “He’s the monster.”

“Kodo’s was the murderer, he killed thousands,” Riley snarled back, “He deserved to died.”

John actually blinked at that and Jim knew then that Lenore hadn’t told him of her fathers true past.

“Anton Karidian, Lenore’s father was Governor Adrian Kodos of Tarsus IV,” Jim told him quietly, “She confessed to killing seven of the nine survivors of the Tarsus massacre. They are the only ones that could have identified her father. She blamed them for his death even though it was his past crimes that sent him into madness.”

“No, no,” John stuttered his hands visibly shaking, “You’re lying!”

“You can watch the interrogation tape if you want proof,” Jim motioned to towards the computer console really wanting the man to stop pointing the phaser where he might hit Junior. 

“She wouldn’t lie to me,” John growled, “You will free her and this ship will take us to Deni Prime.”

Deni Prime was a planet outside of the federation’s jurisdiction and had become a safe haven for many of the federation’s criminals. Once on planet it would be impossible to get them extradited. 

“That’s a little far out of our way,” Jim replied. Deni prime was on the edge of delta quadrant over 400 light years away. It would take 2 days at warp 6 to reach it, “You might want to pick somewhere closer. You can’t exactly hold us hostage for 2 days.”

“No it has to be there,” John growled. The door to the nursery slide open with a squeak and John swung around phaser up. He went down a moment later when Spock stepped through the main door holding a phaser that glowed a faint blue. Red shirts swarmed in behind him going straight to the kidnapper while Spock and the medics came directly towards Riley and Jim.

“Spock,” Jim breathed in relief. He would forever be grateful for the bond they shared, knowing the Vulcan had come because Jim called.

“Jim,” Spock pulled him up into his arms heedless of anyone else in the room. Junior squirmed between them clinging to Jim’s sweater. 

“The next time I have to treat you for anything other then your weekly check up’s in the next month your not leaving sick bay,” Jim heard Bones growl from his left as he pulled away from Spock. 

“In a minute Bones,” Jim turned his attention to his security officers, “I want this man identified with a full history,” He ordered, “And make sure you keep him in a cell away from Lenore Karidian. I also want to know how the hell he got away from the security detail on the Advanti passengers and get his hands on a phaser.”

“Aye sir,” nodded the closest red shirt before they dragged the prisoner from the room.

“Is Riley ok?,” Jim asked as Bones pulled him away from Spock so he could scan him properly.

“Christine is checking him now, but he looked fine,” the doctor informed him as he prodded his head causing him to wince, “Your bloody lucky he didn’t break the skin or you’d probably have an infection already. As it is you have a mild concussion so you’re spending the night in sick bay.”

“No,” Jim replied actually a little surprised to hear Spock say it at exactly the same time, “Um what?” he blinked looking between his best friend and husband as they attempted to stare each other down.

“Jim will be perfectly fine under my care,” Spock told the doctor. 

“OK fine but he’s still getting a head scan,” Something in Spock’s eyes must have enamored the doctor to his own way of thinking for it to happen so quickly. What it was Jim didn’t know and considering he was one of the only people that could tell what the Vulcan was thinking just by looking at him he didn’t like it one bit.

“So no arguments then?” Jim questioned warily shifting Junior’s weight to his hip. His head still throbbed but if he stayed still then it wasn’t so bad. 

“No, I trust Spock to keep you out of trouble,” Bones replied with his usual snark, “Now let me check the kid.”

“Hey, hey, its ok Buddy, Uncle Bones just wants to check you over,” Jim told Junior in his attempt to sooth him as he unclenched his hands from his sweater. 

“Selek,” Spock only needed to speak once and Junior finally let go allowing his father to pull him away.

“Don’t worry kid this won’t take long,” Bones assured the toddler scanning him as Spock held him out.

“I’m so sorry Captain,” Riley came up beside Jim startling him.

“For what Lieutenant?” Jim asked clearing his voice and hoping no one saw him jump. 

“I should have stopped him when I had the chance,” Riley looked at his feet.

“Riley, Kevin,” Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, “You did well, no one was seriously hurt because you managed to distract him until help arrived.”

“But you were hurt Captain,” Riley finally looked up.

“I’ve had a lot worse Lieutenant, just ask the Doctor here,” Jim grinned flicking his thumb over his shoulder.

“Not your fault the Captain’s an idiot,” McCoy growled packing his scanner away, “Lets go.”

“Take your next shift off Lieutenant, if you need it,” Jim patted the young man on the shoulder before withdrawing his hand, “And if you need to speak to me about what we were discussing earlier don’t hesitate to knock on my door.”

“Thank you Captain,” Riley offered a small smile nodding a quick salute as Spock placed the grabby toddler back in Jim’s arms, before placing a hand on the small of his husbands back to guide him towards the door. 

Riley joined the remaining security team as they filed out after them. 

JUNIOR

Jim sighed as he settled in his chair placing the metal hooks of his mask beside his plate. After they’d left sickbay Junior had finally succumbed to sleep and Spock had arranged for dinner in their quarters as promised. They were still yet to finish the investigation on the Advanti but they now knew a few key facts that would help a lot in putting everything together. ‘John’ his and Riley’s kidnapper was Trent John Andrews a Starfleet drop out. He’d been studying on the Engineering track until financial problems forced him to leave earth where presumably he’d met Kodo’s and his daughter. The two had taken him into their budding acting troupe until Kodo’s had gone mad just after the Narada incident. Apparently the crazy Romulin destroying an entire planet reminded him of what he’d done to his own people. 

As for how ‘John’ got his hands on a phaser and made it to the Captain’s quarters was relatively simple. He’d attached a passing security officer stole his shirt and phaser and stuffed him in a maintenance hatch. Ensigh Sdir’i was lucky to have only sustained bruises and a sore head. 

How Lenore got her hands on the Sarin was still a mystery and she wasn’t talking. Both would be handed over to authorities on star base 12 and would likely spend the rest of their lives in a penal colony. The rest of the Advanti passengers would be processed and provided with transport to what should have been the Advanti’s final destination. Tella and her parents would make it to her brothers wedding on time. 

“Jim?” Spock questioned leaning over his own plate to place a hand over his, “You are not eating.”

“Oh what,” Jim blinked automatically turning his hand over so their palms slid together, “Sorry I was just thinking, this whole mess..”

“A mess that was the making of two crazed individuals believing something that had no truth,” Spock told him, the Vulcan very aware of the blame Jim had placed on his own shoulders for everything that had happened in the past 16 hours. 

“I know, but” Jim looked away, “Doesn’t mean it’s not my fault, I mean they came after me.”

“You did nothing to provoke them,” Spock caressed his wrist. 

“Didn’t I?” Jim questioned watching the fingers drawing soothing patterns across his skin. 

“No you did not,” Spock was firm in his speech even when his touch was soft, “Surviving, living is not provocation for another wishing to kill them, to kill you Jim.” 

“It doesn’t seem like it in this case,” Jim murmured. 

“Yet it is the truth.”

“But the truth doesn’t bring back the 45 people that died because of their actions, or the seven that were implicated because they survived with me,” Jim replied finally looking up meeting the dark chocolate gaze of his Vulcan. 

“No, but blaming your self for them does not bring them back either.”

“I know Spock, but us humans are just illogical that way, ” Jim managed a small smile.

“I am aware,” Spock returned the smile with a twitch of his lips finally, reluctantly retracting his hand, “It is time to eat,” he picked up his own fork to demonstrate.

Jim chuckled picking up his own fork glad they could both smile even after days when it would be easier to just crawl under the blanket and try and forget it ever happened.

That night Spock held him close his nose buried in Jim’s hair. Jim held his Vulcan just as tightly. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And another chapter finally finished. Hope you all enjoyed my twist to this episode; it was one of my favorites. Please review and tell me what you think. :D
> 
> PS next chapter there will be more of Spock’s point of view, I kept it to just Jim’s point of view this time because if I hadn’t then I would still be writing this chapter that went way over the intended word count. :P 
> 
> Big thank you to all those who commented and left kudos :D I love you guys, your so awesome.


	3. A little bit of Operation Annihilate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: The third chapter of Part three :D I am doing this chapter because it was requested by Sup25 one of my lovely reviews. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg

Chapter 16 – Operation Annihilate 

23 months – 17 weeks

“Captain I do not think returning to the planet would be the best course of action, instead returning to starbase…”

“That’s enough Spock,” the Captain growled rising from his chair to face the Vulcan standing at his side, “You’re dismissed, I don’t want you on the bridge.” 

Spock blinked at his thy’la feeling his anger and frustration seep through their bond, “I do not understand.” 

The crew did little to hide their open staring as they looking between Captain and Commander the tension in the air almost palatable. 

“You heard me Spock, you’re dismissed from your duties until further notice. Mr. Sulu will act as first officer,” The first Lieutenant sat up straighter at Jim’s announcement. 

Jim’s hands found his hips as he glared at his husband, his stomach curving gently under his command gold. The planet Deneva filled the view screen behind him where just an hour ago Jim and he were visiting Jim’s brother. They had been forced to evacuate the planet a day after their shore leave had begun when they had discovered an ameba like parasite taking over the colonist’s minds. Over half the crew had also suffered the same fate when they were caught unawares during their registered shore leave. Jim’s brother Sam and his family where still on the planet, their location unknown. 

“Go,” Jim growled jabbing at the turbo lift door when Spock did not move.

“I..” Spock was unsure what to say, not wishing to leave. His husband was angry at him and he did not know why. If it was the parasite that had some how affected him he would know from Jim’s muddied thoughts, but they were clear, “Very well I will be in our quarters if you need me.” He finally conceded under the intensity of the blue eyes, eyes that did not leave his form as he stepped into the turbo lift. 

In the lift fear and uncertainty flooded through his mind as he attempted to understand why Jim would suddenly throw him off the bridge during such a crisis. If Jim returned to the surface he could be harmed and now Spock could not stop him. But perhaps if he could find a solution he thought ordering the lift to the science labs. 

JUNIOR

One day earlier…

“Jimmy boy, so glad you could make it,” Sam grinned as he swung the door wide open pulling Jim into a bear hug forcing the man to juggle the pink cake box behind his brothers back or risk dropping it, “Putting on a little weight I see,” Sam finally pulled back patting Jim’s rounded stomach gently. 

Spock resisted the urge to growl, this man was Jim’s brother there was no need to feel over protective, it was not logical, “Yeah babies can do that too you,” Jim replied dryly refusing to rise to the bait even though Spock knew he was always touchy about his weight especially when pregnant, “Sam this is Spock,” he introduced stepping to the side to reveal Spock two bags hanging off his shoulders and Selek balanced on his hip. The Vulcan had insisted he carry everything not wanting Jim to strain anything. The cake box he’d had to concede on when Jim grabbed it and ran off. 

“Spock it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Sam stuck out his hand and then drew it back just as quickly realizing his mistake. He then attempted to form the ta’al and failed.

“It is also pleasurable to meet you,” Spock raised his free hand in greeting noticing Sam having to press back a laugh, “Jim has told me much about your childhood and your family.”

“And this little bundle,” Jim grinned shoving the cake box into Spock’s hand and taking Selek from him before he could react, “Is Junior.”

“Mama,” Selek gushed snuggling into Jim’s side before turning his bright curious eyes on Sam, “Who are you?”

“Mama,” Sam mouthed at Jim with a smirk before turning a bright smile to the little toddler, “Hello little guy, I’m your Uncle Sam. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“I’m Chrisphor Selk Jun’or,” Selek replied proudly. He’d only learnt how to say his full name in the last week, a feet that was probably impossible for a human child of the same age.

“Wow,” Sam blinked impressed, “That names a bit of a mouth full isn’t it?”

Selek grinned toothily at his Uncle.

“It was only logical he have a name from both his peoples, however Junior was Jim’s doing,” Spock explained.

Sam laughed, “Well I guess that makes sense.”

“Sam what do you think you’re doing standing in the doorway, you need to invite our guests in,” A woman’s voice scolded from behind Sam’s shoulder. 

“Aurelan, sweetheart I was just about to,” Sam cringed stepping to the side sweeping a hand in invitation, “Come in please.”

“This way gentlemen,” the woman, beautiful brown curls, eyes the colour of hazel nuts crinkled in the corners as she smiled ushering them inside completely ignoring her husband.

Jim smiled his most charming smile dropping a wink to his brother before following the woman into the house, “Aurelan, it’s so wonderful to see you again, you don’t look a day older then the last I saw you. Your wedding day wasn’t it.”

“Jim,” Aurelan’s warning tone was over laid by the giant smile plastered across her plump lips, “You know that’s not true.”

“Oh but it’s true, and my offer’s still on the table,” Jim smirked wrapping his free hand around her trim waist as they entered the kitchen. Its homey touches softened the clean blue tile and white speckled benches wrapping the corner leaving the center free for the rich wooden table in the middle of the room. A sliding door filled the only free wall leading out onto a patio, “Run away with me and I’ll give you the stars.”

Spock twitched.

“Oh I don’t know,” Aurlen frowned looking like she was seriously considering it, “You’ll have to put up with my whining and spitting and toe nail clippings.”

Jim wrinkled his nose pulling away, “Eww.”

Aurelan’s bell like laugh rang out through the kitchen soon joined by Jim’s. 

“It’s good to see you Jimmy dear,” Aurlen calmed drawing Jim into a hug.

“You too Aurelie,” Jim whispered returning the huge.

“Ouch,” she yelped pulling away quickly.

“Junior buddy I thought we covered this,” Jim scolded pulling Selek’s hand away from Aurelan’s ear. Spock suppressed a smirk, “I’m so sorry Aurelie he just loves ears. He’s been so much better lately but with people he doesn’t know he..”

“No worries,” Aurelan assured him rubbing her ear, “Peter had this obsession with toy trucks at that age, cried every time we tried to take any of them off him even though he had about ten.”

“Oh Aurelan this is Spock,” Jim finally turned to introduce his husband.

“Mrs. Kirk,” Spock greeted lifting his free hand to give his customary greeting. 

“Spock it’s Aurelan please,” Aurelan was suddenly in front of him taking the cake box ushering him to the kitchen table, “Here put those down, I’ll get everything sorted. It’s wonderful to finally meet you properly. Jim has told me so much about you.”

“Thank you Aurelan,” Spock allowed the woman to take Junior’s nappy bag and the bag over flowing with presents placing them on the counter out of the way, “Jim has also informed me of you.”

“All good things I hope,” the woman smiled, “Did you settle into your hotel ok? I’m sorry you couldn’t stay here, but”

“But you didn’t have enough rooms, it’s fine Aurelie,” Jim smiled reassuringly. 

“Mummy, mummy, mummy,” a young boy dashed into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his mothers legs.

“Look who I found running around the garden,” Sam came in a moment later.

“Peter sweetheart,” Aurelan’s smile softened patting the boy on the shoulder, “Let’s not be rude. Would you like to meet your uncles?”

“Who?” Peter’s voice was muffled in his mother’s pants.

“You’re uncles, uncle Jim and uncle Spock, remember we told you all about them. The ones that live in a space ship.”

“Spaceship?” Peter finally looked up.

“Yeah a Spaceship,” Sam grinned moving over to his small family gentlely turning his son around.

“Hey champ,” Jim smiled softly lowering himself to his knees so the boy didn’t have to look up. Spock barely resisted the urge to help him down, “I’m your uncle Jim, and this here,” he bounced Selek gently, “This is your cousin Selek.”

Aurelan gently nudged Peter forwards, “Hello Uncle Jim,” Peter mumbled, “Selek.”

“Nashaut,” Selek giggled reaching for his older cousin.

Peter blinked at his cousin, then looked to his parents.

“He is saying hello,” Spock caught the boy’s attention.

“But that’s not how you say hello,” Peter murmured shyly looking to the floor rather then at the scary Vulcan above him.

“In standard perhaps not, but in Vulcan it is perfectly acceptable.”

“Oh,” Peter shuffled his foot turning back to his little cousin, “Nash, Nasha”

“Nashaut,” Spock corrected.

“Nashaut,” Peter managed thrusting his hand out.

Jim put the struggling Selek on the ground who then promptly glomped his cousin the Vulcan strength of a two year old pushing him to the ground. The adults held their breath.

Peter giggled arms coming around his little cousin. And everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, shall we get the party started,” Sam grinned rubbing his hands together.

When they were scheduled to pass through the Deneva System Jim had put in for shore leave for the crew and so he could see his brother who he hadn’t seen in person for 12 years. Not since Sam and Aurelan moved to Deneva. Leave also coincidently fell just shy of Peter’s 6th birthday and a month before Junior’s second birthday so they decided to throw a small party for the two boys. 

“We have the barbeque set up in the backyard,” Aurelan smiled going straight for the fridge, “Don’t worry I have lots of vegetable options, I had a lot of fun looking up recipes.”

“But you have steak right?” Jim eyes shown as he asked trying to peer into the fridge even though Aurelan was in the way.

“Don’t worry little brother,” Sam slapped him on the back, “Can’t have a barbeque without steak.”

“Good, I’ve been missing real steak,” Jim’s mouth watered, “And burgers, burgers would be great.”

“I do not think it would be wise to over indulge,” Spock warned moving to assist Aurelan with the food, placing the trays out on the counter ready to be taken outside. 

“Ah come on Spock we’re on holiday,” Jim grinned moving to pick up the first plate but before he could his hand flew to his stomach clutching it in pain.

“Jim!” Spock was at his side in an instant fear flooding him. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” Jim assured him quickly rubbing his stomach, “They’re just moving,” He took Spock’s hand laying it over his belly so he could feel the tiny movement. The Vulcan pressed down the sudden spike of fear stroking the rounded bump gently feeling the tiny flutter under his palm. 

“Is what is it?” Peter asked timidly shuffling forwards Selek right behind him. 

“Jim’s having a baby darling,” Aurelan smiled softly putting the last dish on the counter.

“Baby?” Peter look at his mother confused.

“Yeah, my bro here is a bit special,” Sam grinned patting Jim on the shoulder encouraging his son to come forwards.

“Twin’s actually,” Jim smiled holding out a hand to Peter, “Would you like to feel them?”

“Um,” the boy blinked a little unsure but reached his hand out anyway his curiosity stronger then his uncertainty, “Yes, yes please.”

Jim took Peter’s hand gently placing it on his stomach as Spock pulled back reluctantly, “Can you feel it? They’re just stretching their limbs.”

Peter’s eyes lit up as he felt the flutter, “Wow.” Aurelan had a camera in her hand snapping pictures of the adorable scene. 

“Me, me,” Selek demanded not happy at being left out.

“Selek,” Spock warned scooping up his son so he could reach out, tiny hand joining Peter’s on Jim’s stomach.

“That’s your baby siblings,” Jim told him ruffling his hair. 

“Do you know if your having boy’s or girl’s?” Aurelan asked eagerly.

“We have not found out yet,” Spock replied securing Selek on his hip. 

“And we aren’t going to,” Jim added in causing Spock’s eyebrows to twitch in a frown.

“Nope, that’s the decision and we are sticking to it,” Jim cut him off before he could protest.

“Don’t worry Spock it’s what happens with wives, you just gotta let them have their way,” Sam joked patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. 

“Hey,” came the duel reply.

“I’m not a wife,” Jim scolded. 

“You better watch it mister,” Aurelan warned taking up two plates.

“How bout be take this outside,” Sam grinned at them both picking up the meat tray and retreating out the sliding door before anyone could reply. Peter was right behind him rushing towards the raised bed just visible off the paved area. A sandbox perhaps. 

Spock placed Selek on the floor ushering both him and Jim out the door before his husband could reach for any of the plates, “I will help Aurelan bring the rest out you go and sit down.”

“I am quiet capable of lifting plates Spock,” Jim growled but Spock would not move from the doorway so Jim just huffed and went to help his brother with the Barbeque instead. The Vulcan tried not to cringe really wishing his husband would stop doing things that could jeopardize his health. It had only been 2.3 weeks since McCoy had found a treatment that didn’t compromise Jim’s immune system. And this leave was the first time he was allowed on planet since they found out he was pregnant. 

“Spock, would you mind?” Aurelan was holding out a platter of vegetable skewers marinated in a honey like sauce and Spock did not know how long he had been standing in the doorway.

“I would not,” Spock took the plate and turned to go outside. He would have to meditate extensively tonight to control these feelings that would not leave him because he was determined he could. 

JUNIOR

Spock’s heart constricted in his side, the bond straining in his mind as he ran, bolted down the corridor, too long. The door, Jim’s ready room door didn’t opened too slowly as the sound of someone gasping for breath flowed out into the corridor. The door finally opened far enough but he could not see Jim anywhere. 

“Jim!,” Spock cried eyes falling on fingers barely visible over the edge of the desk reaching, grasping for the comm unit just out of reach.

“Ashayam,” Spock rounded the desk pulling his gasping bond mate into his arms pulling his own communicator from his belt. 

“Spock to Doctor McCoy,” Spock almost yelled into his communicator feeling Jim’s hands clutching at his shirt, “The Captain is in his ready room.”

“On my may,” McCoy was short and the communication cut off.

“Spoc,” Jim gasped out eyes fluttering.

“It is ok Jim Doctor McCoy is on the way,” Spock tilted Jim’s head back trying to open up Jim’s airway hoping it would help him breath easier. 

“Spo,” Jim’s gasped shaking hands reaching up drawing Spock’s head down. The Vulcan went willingly.

“I lov, lov,” Jim gasped.

“Jim do not,” Spock hands shaking pulled his husband closer Jim’s breaths’ smaller and smaller the splintering bond ripping into his mind. 

“Please,” Spock begged pulling Jim against his chest as his eyes fluttered closed, limp hands caught against his chest. Something wet and warm soaked into Spock’s chest sticking his tunic to his skin forcing him to pull way. 

Red, red tainted the bright gold blossoming from Jim’s shoulder moving further and further down his chest. “Help me Spock, please,” Jim groaned sliver eyes blinking open blood soaked hands scrambling at his shirt nails digging into Spock’s flesh.

“Thy’la,” Spock breathed reaching out with his mind and body trying to find Jim’s trying to sooth his mate’s pain, trying to hold on. He was met with nothing, his mind screamed.

A yell and a spark of panic jerked Spock from his dream. The Vulcan was up and at the bathroom door before his eyes fully opened.

“Spock,” Jim looked up from his sprawl toilet brush in hand. Light from the early morning light flowed across the floor right between Jim and a weird pink blob creature. It twitched scuttling along the edge of the light squeaking and squealing trailing water.

Spock stomped down hard cracking the tile underneath his foot the creature’s fluids seeping out from the ruptures in its outer membrane. It stopped twitching.

“It jumped out of the freaking toilet bowl,” Jim exclaimed toilet brush cluttering to the floor as Spock scooped him into his arms holding him tight. 

“Jim,” He breathed in taking in his Thy’la’s scent, caressing his face reaffirming their bond was intact as it thrummed within their connected minds. 

“Spock,” Jim whispered trying to pull back. Spock’s grip tightened, “You need to let go so we can find out what that thing was,” Jim told him gently stroking his back and sides trying to get him to calm, “I’m fine, it didn’t touch me, I’m fine, you’re fine.”

“Spock,” Jim urged again sliding his arms behind him to loosen the Vulcan’s grip and the Vulcan finally let go.

“I will find a container for the creature,” he murmured pulling his emotions inwards tightening his hold on his control. 

“I’ll contact the ship,” Jim nodded going for the communicator by the bed as Spock began opening cupboards and draws. He finally settled on pulling a pillowcase off his own pillow. It would matter little to the hotel if he borrowed one pillowcase. 

Jim turned communicator snapping shut in his hand as Spock left the bathroom the dead creature weighing the pillow case in his hand. The captain’s eyes darted to the viscous fluid seeping into the fabric dripping sluggishly on to the carpet.

“Guh,” Jim gagged hand flying to cover his mouth, dropping the communicator in the pocket of his sleep pants.

“Ashayma?” Spock moved forwards frightened at the green tinge that seemed to be spreading across Jim’s face. The pillowcase bag swung precariously the drips turning into more of a stream as they continued to coat the floor.

Jim barely made it to the toilet in time, “Get that, get that thing away from me,” Jim gagged when Spock followed him into the bathroom concern evident in his lowered eyebrows.

“I am sorry Jim it was the only vessel available,” Spock tried to explain needing to help his thy’la scared something was seriously wrong. 

“Don’t care,” Jim dry heaved as the smell of the dead dripping creature reached his noise, “Just get it, get it away.”

“Mama, Sa-mekh” Junior cried from his cot making sure his parents knew he was awake. 

“Get Junior,” Jim ordered getting shakily to his feet as he avoided looking at the pillowcase in Spock’s hand.

Spock hesitated but Junior called again and Jim waved a dismissive hand, “Freakin’ hormones,” he muttered rinsing his mouth in the sink and the Vulcan turned scooping Junior up with one hand once he’d reached the cot keeping the dripping pillowcase away from curious hands.

“Sa-mekh I’m hungry,” Selek informed him clinging to his shoulder.

“You will receive your nutrients when we return to the ship,” Spock told his son, “You will need to be patient.”

“Ok,” Selek nodded without much protest stuffing his thumb in his mouth. Spock would have removed it if he had a hand free not wishing his son to make it a habit. 

“We need to find out more of what’s going on,” Jim was at the door having used Spock’s attention on Selek to get past him.

“I will go out first,” Spock protested but Jim was already in the hall.

“Jim,” Spock scolded running into Jim’s back before he could say more the man not having made it more then two steps away from the door. 

Doors stood open or splintered, and people, people with translucent pulsing creatures curled over their heads and neck stood on either side of the hallway. Their bloodshot eyes were surprised as they focused on Jim, Spock and the child in the Vulcan’s arms. Then their eyes lower further to the pillowcase in Spock’s hand. They charged. 

“Shit, Shit, Shit,” Jim scrambled backwards pushing Spock back in to the room slamming the door hearing multiple thumps on the synthetic wood. Angry, hissing screams made it past the door startling Selek enough to cry out in fear clutching and shivering against Spock’s shoulder. 

Jim pulled his communicator from his pocket as they were forced to lean on the door bracing it against the multiple bodies on the other side, “Enterprise this is Kirk, beam us out now!”

JUNIOR

Present time…

“The hell are you thinking?!” McCoy growled following Jim in to his ready room. 

“I’m thinking I need to get back to the bridge to monitor the away team,” Jim narrowed his eyes arms crossing over his chest leaning against the desk. The doctor had stormed on to the bridge the moment he’d heard Jim had thrown Spock off it and right when he’s been in the middle of arranging the away team to find out what was happening on planet, “So if you can tell me what you want that would be nice.”

“Fine then, if you can explain to me why you chucked your hobgoblin off the bridge then I’ll let you go,” the doctor shot matching Jim’s glare.

“He was questioning my orders,” Jim informed him calmly, “I can’t have that not on my bridge.”

“Spock questions you all the damn time. You’ve never had a problem with it before,” McCoy swung to face him finger pointing, “You must be bloody hormonal if you think..”

“Bones,” Jim cut him off, “Spock isn’t questioning my orders because it’s logical any more, he’s not thinking rationally.”

“You know why that is don’t you, you have any idea what that man’s been through,” McCoy poked him in the chest, “You’ve almost died four times since we found out you were pregnant, three of those times were in less then a week.”

“You don’t think I don’t know,” Jim sighed slumping against the table, “I’m in his head Bones. I can feel he’s fear, but he still won’t admit to it. If there is any chance that I might be in danger he completely freaks out, he’s emotionally compromised.”

“You realize if this get’s back to Command they’ll ground you both,” the doctor warned tone softening.

“I know,” Jim rubbed a had over his eyes, “I know, but what else am I supposed to do?”

“Just,” Jim looked up, “I’m asking you to leave it, ok. Once we sort out what’s happening on Deneva I’ll speak to Spock, sort something out. Hell I’ll even call Sarek and Amanda see if they can help.”

“Fine, but you have to do something and soon. You can’t let this go any further,” McCoy finally conceded stepping out of Jim’s space.

“Bridge to Captain, Bridge to Captain,” Uhura’s voice rang over the comms.

“Kirk here. What is it lieutenant?” Jim was quick to answer.

“Is Doctor McCoy still with you?, “ She asked quickly, “There’s been an explosion in the Science labs.”

“On our way lieutenant, Kirk out,” Jim signed off cursing under his breath; no one was authorized to conduct any sort of experiments when the whole ship was on yellow alert.

“Let’s go,” Jim rushed past Bones hoping the throbbing pain in his head was a headache and not what he thought.

JUNIOR

Smoke billowed into the corridor when Jim and McCoy rounded the corner science blue’s running through the mess.

“What’s happened?” Jim demanded of the first blue shirt he saw throwing off McCoy’s arm when the doctor tried to pull him away from the smoke. 

“Mr. Spock sir, he wanted to test something with the creature you brought up,” puffed the Ensign. “And he’s still in there.”

“Jim don’t even,” McCoy started grabbing for his Captain but Jim had already disappeared into the smoke.

“Spock?!” Jim coughed barely keeping his eyes open as he concentrated on their bond letting it guide him.

“Dammit Jim!” McCoy growled right behind him, “Get back here.”

“Just give it a minute,” Jim ground back pulling the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose. He knew the vents would kick in soon. 

“Spock,” Jim gasped as the air started to swell dropping to his knees beside the Vulcan sprawled on the ground green blood seeping from a gash in his head.

“Dammit Jim it’s not just you you have to worry about,” McCoy growled dropping to the ground on Spock’s other side checking his vitals as the smoke began to clear. 

“I’m fine Bones,” Jim told him eyes focused on Spock trying to get him to open his eyes, “Come on Spock, what the hell were you trying to do?”

“Jim,” Spock groaned eyes fluttering open trying to sit up.

“I’m here Spock,” Jim pressed him down.

“Don’t think about moving,” The Doctor growled seeing Chapel in the door with a med kit and motioning her forwards. 

“Tell me what you were doing Spock? Why where you in here?” Jim urged quickly. 

“I have found,” Spock’s hand tightened around Jim’s, “a solution.”

“A solution for what?” Jim asked leaning closer smoothing the blood mattered hair away from Spock’s wound feeling the bond flare with pain. 

“The creatures, I remembered,” Spock murmured eyes dropping closed “They do not like light.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jim growled tapping his cheek trying to keep him conscious as Bones applied pressure the wound with the pad Chapel handed him, “Stay with me.”

“Jim,” Spock pulled his hand from Jim’s raising it shakily towards his husband’s face. Jim caught it as the hand began to waver lifting the warm fingers to his cheek, “You..”

“Show me Spock, tell me what I need to do,” He urged helping the Vulcan’s fingertip’s find his meld points and closed his eyes letting Spock in. 

JUNIOR

The blackness faded slowly but Spock could not quell the panic as he reached out searching for Jim needing him to be there, to be safe. It was a spark that brought him down, a soothing spark of welcome, a cool hand curling into his, “Jim,” he murmured eyes blinking open, closing at the bright light turning to focus on Jim.

“Hey lover,” Jim smiled leaning forwards in the chair set beside the bed pad settled in his lap, “You feeling ok, headache? You got a pretty bad concussion.”

“Are you, did you?” Spock sat up slowly with Jim’s help.

“I’m fine, we even saved the planet and everything while you were out,” He smiled fluffing the pillow behind his back, “The light wave frequency you found worked brilliantly when Chekov and Uhura managed to work out a way to deliver it.”

“Sam, Aurelan and Peter are ok, the creatures…they said the pain was excruciating,” Jim shivered tightening his grip on Spock’s hand, “But they’re ok now, so are the most of the colonists that were affected,” Jim paused pulling away shifting the pad off his seat so he could sit again, “There were some serious injuries and casualties. The aggression of those affected made the colonists fight each other. Some of the crew, Lieutenants Dawson and Stona they were pretty badly banged up by the time they managed to contact the ship and Crewman Y’ula succumbed to the pain.”

“Jim,” Spock reached for his Thy’la waiting for the man to take his hand, “It was not your fault.”

“I know,” Jim managed a smile, “But doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No it does not,” Spock should his head squeezing Jim’s hand.

“So, you going to explain to me why you almost blew yourself up, ” Jim changed the subject abruptly.

“Jim I,” Spock pushed himself up straighter, “It was not my intension,”

“Bullshit,” Jim cut him off, “You knew what you were doing. You knew that thing was over loading, you told everyone to evacuate but you didn’t, why?”

“I had to check the frequencies manually, I would not have found the correct one if I had not stayed,” Spock tired to explain.

“There had to be another way, we would have figured it out eventually, if you’d just waited.”

“And allow you to risk your life,” Spock burst out hand almost crushing Jim’s, “You do not think you are the only one allowed to risk themselves.”

“Spock, I what are you talking about, I don’t,” Jim tried to pull back but Spock would not let go.

“You have no regard for your safety Jim, nor your health, I do not know if I can continue to allow you to endanger yourself,” Spock cut him off the padd cluttering to the floor as he tugged Jim out of the chair.

“You think I want to die Spock,” Jim demanded angrily snatching his hand back, forcing Spock to let go so the Vulcan wouldn’t hurt him, “You think I actually want people to try and kill me?”

“I,” Spock tone changed, deflated as his eyes darted away, “I am sorry Jim, I do not know what came over me, I did not mean to imply..”

“No Spock, you’re not backing out,” Jim growled grabbing at the Vulcan’s shoulders shaking him, “You really mean that, you think I’m suicidal, you’re scared I’m going to die, you’re scared this pregnancy is going to kill me.”

“Answer me!” Jim demanded shaking the Vulcan harder grabbing his chin so he would just look at him.

“I watched you die,” Spock snarled hands wrapping around Jim’s head thumbs resting against his cheeks, “I watched you die and I cannot,” his voice cracked, “I cannot do that again.”

“Spock,” Jim whispered wrapping his hands around Spock’s wrists anger draining.

“I, you have almost died too many times Jim,” Spock’s voice matched Jim as the Vulcan shook tears building in his eyes, “Reminding me constantly of what happened when I lost you. You are too precious to me Thy’la, I cannot, will not survive if you leave me again.”

“Spock, I,” Jim took a shaky breath in trying to find his own emotions within the churning bond, “I’m so sorry, I never. I never wanted to hurt you, I don’t. I’m not trying to leave you, I couldn’t. Not you not Junior, not these little one’s. I love you. I just don’t think.”

“No,” Spock shook his head drawing Jim closer wrapping his arms around his Thy’la breathing in his scent, “You do not think.”

“You know,” Jim said after several minutes of just holding one another, “I wasn’t going to put myself on the away team.”

“You were not?” Spock pulled back so he could look at Jim’s face.

“No, that would’ve been illogical. I’d be putting our babies and the whole away team in danger if I did,” Jim told him making sure Spock understood what he was trying to say.

“You are learning,” Spock managed a twitch of his lips caressing Jim’s face, “I however did not wish to see it.”

“No, you were just being overly emotional and completely irrational,” Jim smirked entwining their fingers.

“There is no need to be rude Jim,” The Vulcan teased pulling the man in for a human kiss. They had much to work out before this could be truly settled but it was a start and Spock had needed that. 

JUNIOR

“Everything sorted between you two?” Bones asked as Jim stepped out of the room. Now that Spock had woken, Jim had his duties to get back to and his Vulcan needed to rest. The doctor had probably been hovering outside the door since Spock had woken up but he’d known they’d needed the time to talk.

“Not everything,” Jim ran a hand through his hair leaning against the wall, “But we will. There’s a lot Spock has to come to terms with before he’ll be ok with all this. He’d still terrified he’s going to lose me.”

“Yeah well, we’re all kind of terrified kid,” McCoy grumbled leaning on the wall next to him. 

“But your not letting it affect your judgment on the job,” Jim sighed allowing himself to slump into his best friends side, “I mean he almost died today.”

“And you don’t like the taste.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jim growled quietly still slightly riled up from Spock’s accusations. 

“Don’t get me wrong Jim,” Bones sighed, “You’re not crazy or suicidal, I’d have to dragged you out of that chair if you were, but your life. You don’t value it as high as everyone else on this ship does. You put everyone first, which is an admirable trait, but with you it always seems to be at the expense of yourself.”

Jim frowned thinking over his friends words not really sure what he was trying to say.

“You don’t think about yourself, or think what others will do without you. But you can’t stomach it if others put themselves in danger especially when you think you’re the one that should be taking the brunt of it,” the doctor continued, “You can’t put all that on your shoulders kid. It’s not healthy.”

“It’s not like I put myself in dangerous situations on purpose,” Jim mumbled.

“No, but you end up in them anyway,” Bones bumped his shoulder, “Now go and run this ship. I’ll check Spock and tell you if anything changes.”

“If that’s what the doctor orders,” Jim managed a smile and a mocking salute as he pushed off the wall. His hand fell subconsciously to his rounded stomach rubbing small circled, “Thanks Bones,” he murmured.

“Any time kid,” McCoy grumbled patting Jim on the shoulder and watching his best friend disappear down the corridor before turning to his patients door. 

JUNIOR

Jim watched as Deneva fell away from the view screen Spock at his side their hands curled together on his arm rest. They had said their goodbyes to Jim’s family, Aurelan even surprising Spock with a giant bear hug for saving them much to his husband’s discomfort. Peter had been afraid of returning to the planet when the Enterprise’s sleek halls and fancy gadgets had lost his attention. Spock and attempted to reassure him explaining how the creatures didn’t like light and he would be safe now. But Jim was sure his nephew found Junior’s explanation of ‘daddy made it all better’ more reassuring. 

Sam of course had been his usual teasing self, but he and Jim had had a moment in sickbay to say goodbye and he wasn’t about to get emotional in the transporter room. Spock had of course caught him in tears in their quarters later but Jim happily blamed that on his hormones. 

Now they were off on their next mission somewhere in the Beta Quadrant and Jim probably wouldn’t see his brother again for another twelve years. But that was space and he’d chosen it. He was just glad his Vulcan was by his side all the way. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: and the end of another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed even if it was a bit short. I am sorry it wasn’t really much of the actual episode events, but it just didn’t work out that way and I think I needed to address Spock’s fears more. 
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely reviews, I’m sorry I haven’t been replying to you all personally like I normally do but life has been getting in the way and my email is all disorganized and it’s driving me batty. Lol :P
> 
> Please, Please review and tell me what you think. :D


	4. Friends, Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The forth chapter of Part three :D just something I had to write cause I couldn’t resist. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg

Chapter 4– Friends, Old and New

2 Years – 23 weeks

Jim blanched as T’Rel shoved the clothing at him, “I’m not putting those on.”

“If the pirates discover you are Starfleet they will harm you if not kill you,” T’Rel urged, pulling out the robe for him to put on.

“I’m not dressing as a woman,” Jim scoffed, “I can dress as a merchant or something.”

“You are pregnant and have a child and husband, you will be better concealed if you dress as a Vulcan woman.”

“Just put the damn things on,” Bones growled dressed in brown pants and green tunic. His usual medical kit had been transferred to a cloth bag secured over his shoulder. 

They had made the trip specifically to see healer T’Rel and her husband Suvok for the babies and Spock’s metal health, though Star fleet didn’t know the second reason. The Vulcan’s had agreed to met them at Star base 45 on their way to an out lying Vulcan colony on Gentry a planet in the Gamma quadrant. Unfortunately they had to ship out before the Enterprise was scheduled to return from a supply drop to Wentworth’s colony in a neighboring star system. So Jim had put Sulu in charge giving his lieutenant a chance to get some command experience, while he, Spock and Bones stayed behind to meet with the healers. 

Then a day after Jim had nervously sent the Enterprise on her way minus her three most senior officers pirates well armed and well organized had slunk out of the woodwork taking the base by surprise. They had managed to retreat into the healers quarters before they were discovered but now they had to hide their identities or the pirates would kill them. 

“You’re not the one who has to wear a dress,” Jim scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Jim,” Spock scolded stepping from the bathroom dressed in plain navy tunic and the same brown pants as Bones. Junior sat on his hip eyes drooping. Their son had been reacting to Spock’s turbulent emotions when his shields began to fail. Jim was able to separate his own emotions from Spock’s but Junior was not old enough yet and so he had not been sleeping well. Bones had been giving him mild suppressants and sedatives to help, but he was so young they hadn’t wanted to over do it. Suvok was supposed to help Spock get his emotions under control and teach Junior preliminary shielding, but with the pirates taking over the base they had to put that on hold. Jim of course had been doing his best to not put himself in any situation that would cause Spock to worry, but he had not been doing very well so far despite his best efforts. He just wasn’t on the same page as Spock when it came to his own health. 

“Fine,” Jim conceded with a huff tugging his shirts over his head running a hand over his bare stomach the molted bruises where the twins had kicked him a little too hard standing out against his pale skin. T’Rel barely raised an eyebrow as she slid the robe over his shoulders. T’Rel wrapped it around him, securing it with a tie around his ample stomach. Suvok handed her bundles of cloth, which she stuffed into the top of the thin robe adjusting it just so. Another darker burgundy robe was then pulled out and Jim obediently stood with his hand out so she could slip the next layer on.

“Why is it,” Jim asked as she wrapped a more elaborate tie around his waist, “that this is so complicated? Aren’t you Vulcan’s into logical design?” 

“This is a ceremonial robe,” T’Rel explained tucking the tie so it sat flat in the small of back before another outer coat was placed over his shoulders, “It is a replica from before the reformation, and it is the only robe,” she added smoothing the belt that curved over his stomach, “I have that will fit you.”

“Hey,” Jim frowned the woman ignoring him completely as she pulled a matching scarf from her luggage, wrapping it around Jim’s head, carefully tucking it under his chin so both his rounded ears and Adam’s apple were properly covered, “It’s not my fault I’m having twins.”

“You will also have to wear this,” she pulled out another scarf this one a soft chiffon, “You will be able to see through it but your blue eyes will be hidden.”

“There really aren’t many Vulcan’s that have blue eyes,” Jim asked looking at Spock incredulously unable to really believe it.

“It is a rare recessive genome that is slowly dying out within our people, however other colours, such as green, hazel and yellow are common,” Spock replied.

“Will the pirates even know that?” Jim questioned the soft fabric tickling his noise as T’Rel draped the chiffon over his face securing it to his scarf with two delicate hairpins. 

“It is unlikely, but it is unlikely they will have seen a Vulcan with blue eyes and take an interest in you that we can ill afford,” T’Rel stepped back eyes checking her work reaching out to adjust the fabric over Jim’s stomach. Then her eyes darted down to Jim’s regulation boots.

“Don’t tell me I have to pull my boots off,” Jim reached out for Spock who helped him into the nearest chair. Junior was placed on his lap and Spock knelt down to tug off the boots squeezed around Jim’s swollen feet. 

“You better make that quick,” Bones murmured urgently from his place by the door, “They’re down the corridor checking the rooms.”

“Can you see what weapons they have?” Jim grunted as Spock managed to win his struggle with Jim’s left boot.

“I can see two phaser rifles and I’m pretty sure they all have hand phasers,” Bones muttered one eye looking through the crack in the door. 

“So well armed then,” Jim groaned as Spock pulled the other boot off, “Do we know how many there are?”

“No,” Suvok shook his head pulling a pair of slippers and socks out of his case, “We do not.”

“Damn, how many did we see?” he asked, “By my count it was 10.”

“I believe I saw 1 more as we left,” Spock added.

“And there are another 5 in the corridor two doors down,” Bones hissed sliding his hand over the door control sealing it, likely only buying them a few extra minutes before the pirates came a knocking. 

“So 16 we know of,” Jim sighed as Spock slid the soft socks over his feet before sliding the slippers over them, “These are fantastic,” he murmured.

“They are my bed shoes,” Suvok told him taking up Jim’s Starfleet regulation boots and hiding them in the closet, “However the pirates are unlikely to notice.”

A pounding on the door stopped the thank you Jim was intending, “We know you’re in there! Come out or we’ll drag you out!” snarled a gruff voice through the door.

“Shit,” Jim cursed shoving down his robes to cover his non-regulation stretch pants pushing his way to his feet. Junior clung to his robes hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Stay behind me,” Spock urged him as Jim nodded to Bones to open the door. The pirates barged in, phasers raised glaring around the room. 

“We surrender peacefully,” Suvok spoke calmly hands mirroring everyone else’s as they held them up to show their cooperation. 

“Vulcan’s,” smirked one of the pirates a nasty look in his eye, “Boss’ll love this.”

JUNIOR

Jim leaned in to Spock’s side, Junior fussing against his shoulder not used to having something soft to lean his head on when in Jim’s arms. The pirates, 8 of them Jim counted, patrolled up and down the rows of starbase personal and civilian’s phaser rifles whining in the silence. Another 4 stood guard at each entrance to the recreation hall, the only room big enough to hold everyone. 

Their leader and his second where off in one of the side rooms of the recreation hall, while others Jim presumed were else where in the base manning essential systems. His hand twitched in Spock’s agitated he could do nothing, annoyed they’d had to give themselves up so easily, irritated they’d had to hide their identities. His only assurance was that Spock’s transmitter’s signal they hid in the air duct would be picked up by the Enterprise in time. 

“Mummy,” Junior whined pushing his face into the Jim’s chest and the bundles of cloth that were supposed to be his breasts. 

“Shh, shh,” Jim shushed him quietly needing Junior to be quiet.

“Mmm hum,” he whined grabbing at Jim’s robes getting more agitated. 

“Hush,” Spock reached over rubbing smoothing circles on Junior’s back trying to suppress his fears of losing Jim to help his son settle. 

Junior whining stopped instantly under Spock’s hand as he blinked tired eyes up at his father, “Sa-mekh?”

“Ahh isn’t that sweet,” drawled a voice from above them.

Jim looked up to see one, of the pirates, an Andorian with pale blue skin and straight nose. A scar running across his lips and the malicious glint in his eyes the only thing taking away from his otherwise good looks. 

“What’s with the veil?” he asked snidely flicking the edge of the cloth with his phaser rifle. Jim resisted the urge to snatch the rifle off the idiot and tell him where to shove it. But doing that, hell even telling the pirate to back off would break his cover. 

“You gonna answer me woman,” the Andorian growled. Spock had to take a breath to let some of the tension and anger drain before answering. Bones remained tense on his other side hand on his medical bag itching to pull out the nastiest concoction he had. 

“She cannot answer you,” Spock spoke up slowly drawing his hand away from Junior ready to protect his husband and child, “She is mute.”

“Damaged goods eh,” he smirked. Jim resisted the urge to twitch as the phaser rifle was pressed into his shoulder just over Junior’s head. Spock went ridged.

“Oi Keval,” shouted another pirate, face pockmarked with white scars causing many of the other hostages to jump, “Get out of it!” 

“What’s it to you,” snarled the Andorian pirate withdrawing his gun. 

“Boss will kill ya if you lose him his profit,” the other pirate narrowed his eyes gun raised. 

“Just having a little fun with the lady,” Keval ignored the others gun, leaning closer to Jim flicking the veil again, but this time with his fingers. Jim had to place a restraining hand on Spock’s knee to stop him throttling the man, holding himself back from doing the same. 

“Last time Yew tried that we lost both cause Yew had to kill the husband to save his ass then we had to kill the woman for killing Yew and that was when Vulcan’s weren’t worth squat.” The other pirate snarled yanking the Andorian’s hand away, “You try anything and I’ll let him kill you.”

“You think he’s going to do anything,” Keval laughed facing his comrade. 

“Touch my wife or children and I will do as your acquaintance says,” Spock spoke up his voice icy.

Keval blinked actually looking at Spock properly for the first time, resisting the urge to step back from the violence promised in deep brown eyes.

“I would believe him,” Bones added in conversationally, “I’ve seen him mad, it’s not pretty.”

“You think I’ll believe a peace loving Vulcan would hurt a fly,” the Andorian scoffed too stupid to back down. 

“It is only logical to defend your family, and if it there are extenuating circumstances that requires deadly force to ensure their protection we are not adverse to it,” T’Rel look at the Andorian calmly.

“You wanna pull ya head in now,” the other pirate sniggered highly amused hearing his college get schooled by their hostages. 

“This isn’t over,” Keval snarled turning on his heal.

They watched him match to the end of the row before the pirate spoke, “Hot headed asshole,” he growled under his breath, “You all keep it down, I don’t want to have to come back here,” he turned to them raising his rifle threateningly though there wasn’t much malice in his words before he strode off in the opposite direction. 

Jim tried to push as much calm and love through their bond as possible to quell Spock’s anger, hoping his Vulcan didn’t try anything until they could guarantee getting out alive. Jim shared a look with Bones, if Spock didn’t calm down there would be trouble but at least now they knew what these pirates where. 

Slavers come to pick up a shipment. 

JUNIOR

An hour later, the hostages were beginning to get restless. Incidents of hissed whispers started the pirates into quelling the discontent with sharp words, then the butt if their rifles when a few men, Star base personal tried to relieve some pirates of their weapons. Bones had tried to insist he help the men the pirates had beaten to a bloody pulp, yelling he was a doctor. T’Rel also offered, though more calmly and both their requests where denied, Bones receiving his own blow to the head in retaliation. Now the tension was palatable as T’Rel carefully wrapped the Doctor’s head with a strip of her robe so Jim could focus on keeping Spock calm, feeling the rage trembling just under his skin.

“Stupid bastards,” McCoy mumbled under his breath letting T’Rel wipe the blood from his face.

“You ok Bones?” Jim whispered one hand curled in Spock’s the other curled around Junior.

“Looks worst than it is,” he hissed, as T’Rel patted the now covered wound testing for any other injury, “I’m fine woman,” he battered her hands away.

“I only want to ensure you do not pass out from an undiagnosed concussion,” she lectured holding up two fingers, “How many digits am I holding up?” she asked focusing on the size and evenness of McCoy pupils.

“Two,” he growled softly eyes darting to check the pirate hovering close by watching so they didn’t try anything else.

“Very well I am satisfied for the moment,” T’Rel placed her hand in her lap falling silent, though she continued to check her grumpy patient from the corner of her eye every so often. 

The entire room looked up when the creak of a door broke the enforced silence and the head pirate strode out eyes sweeping around the hall taking in every one of the 78 hostages all kneeling in neat rows. 

His second in command stepped out behind him a pad in hand and a malicious smirk on his lips. A spark of recognition forced Jim to have a closer look but he couldn’t quiet make out the man’s features enough to know if he actually knew him or not. 

The head pirate had been out before giving the typical speech on being quiet and polite to his men or they would be shot but now he seemed to have an actual purpose as he moved to another of his men speaking to him quietly as curious hostages continued to stare, some more discreet then others. 

Jim sucked in a breath when the man pointed in their direction, watching as the head and his second moved towards them. Two of the guards, one the Andorian Keval, fell into step behind them. 

“It’s not very usual to find so many Vulcans away from home,” The head Pirate said, an Orion lined green skin indicating he was well into his late fifties with the physique of a bear, and large flat nose to match. 

They said nothing, even as a grain of misgiving wormed its way into his belly when he finally saw head’s second properly. He’d definitely seen that man before. 

“What about you love,” he grinned lecherously at Jim, “Don’t think I’ve ever actually seen a pregnant Vulcan, didn’t think you guys knew what sex was. But I guess if ya gotta rebuild a population ya gotta learn sometime ” he scoffed as his boys laughed on cue. 

Jim had to force himself to look down, playing the submission woman he needed to be to keep attention away from the real facts, even as anger boiled under his skin. 

“But then again,” he continued taking the pad from his second, scrolling through the contents, “I don’t think you’re being all that truthful with me.”

Jim let his head come up slowly to take in the smirking pirate with the vicious gleam in his eye even as Spock and Bone’s head snapped up on either side of him.

“You see I’ve only got two Vulcans down on my little manifest here one of your kind base personal was nice enough to procure me,” Jim cursed internally, of course they had an inside man, there was no other way they could have gotten so many pirates on the base without arousing suspicion. And with the number of pirates it was likely their was more than one mole, which meant..

“And you,” he ripped the veil from Jim’s face as the two guards grabbed Spock stopping him from leaping at their leader, “Are not who you say you are.”

“Do not touch him!” Spock snarled as another man moved in to restrain him.

“I did end up finding the third, your first here, but I didn’t think a Captain of your standing would sink so low,” he sounded disappointed barely sparing a glace for the angry Vulcan, even as both hostages and pirates stared at his show of emotion in surprise. 

“Hello Jimmy,” the second cackled, a man Jim finally recognized as Dorian, a man he’d run with back in the day way before star fleet. He was a slimy bastard that left Jim to the cops when he’d got caught behind a security screen, one that required Dorian to press a button to deactivate as they attempted to get away. Jim had only been 17; he knew we was a slimy coward but he didn’t think he’s betray him. And after that night he’d never seen the bastard again. 

“I suggest you lose the kid,” the leader threatened motioning for two more of his guards hovering on the periphery to take Jim.

“Take care of him,” Jim whispered at Bones as he unlatched Junior’s hold on his robes.

“Don’t worry about him kid,” the Doctor hissed under his breath taking Junior gently, holding him tightly against his chest to stop his struggling attempts to get back to his mother. Pre then a few of the pirates eyebrows rose when the cries for his mummy weren’t directed at the female Vulcan. 

“I suggest you quiet him down,” was glared at McCoy and T’Rel as she leaned over to help the doctor stop Junior’s struggles and sooth his cries. 

“I can walk on my own,” Jim glared at the guards as he struggled to his feet knowing if any of them actually laid their hands on him Spock’s barely restrained anger would break. 

“Well it’s nice to see you cooperating,” sneered the bear of a man motioning for him to go first towards the room he had come out of. A low hiss filled his ears as he made his way down the aisle of kneeing people, whispering amongst themselves, some with no idea who he or Spock were curious and fearful was what was to happen to them. Other glared disgusted that Jim had tired to hide himself.

“Strip,” the bear ordered as soon as the door slammed shut.

“I might need a little help,” Jim snorted pulling the scarf from his head happy he didn’t have to play apart any more, “These robes are surprisingly difficult to get off.”

The bear motioned for one of his men forwards, the pockmarked one from earlier and Jim instructed him to undo the tie at his back when he’d taken off the outer coat. He kept his eyes on Spock the entire time keeping a steady stream of calming thoughts and reassurances flowing through the bond. Spock visibly shook himself in his captor’s hands pressing down his turbulent emotions. 

“Happy now?” Jim taunted pulling the now loose robes from his shoulders so they bunched at his waist letting the bundles of fabric that made up his ‘breasts’ fall to the floor.

“Huh, you actually a man Kirk?” The bear asked eyebrow quirking at his rounded stomach, “or just fat?”

“I’m not fat,” Jim scolded as the man moved closer obviously very curious as he reached out a hand, “And if you’ve been paying attention to Starfleet news you’d be aware that this isn’t the first time.”

“Huh,” the bear remarked feeling a flutter under the hand he carefully laid over Jim’s stomach, “And here I thought you were just a spineless coward.”

Jim stepped back pulling up the shoulders of his robes not exactly liking how the pirate was looking at him, “Don’t make assumptions without proof.”

“Hehe,” Snorted Dorian, “Been taking it up the ass Jimmy, didn’t peg ya for a fag.”

“Maybe you should try it sometime, might straighten up that weak spine of yours,” Jim shot back. Dorian glared opening his mouth to retaliate when his leader spoke up. 

“Now now Captain no need to insult my boy here, he’s the one that figured you had to be in with the Vulcan’s when he couldn’t see you amongst the rest,” the Bear told him cheerfully slapping Dorian on the back, “What with your Vulcan first officer here.”

“Only doing my duty Captain,” he smirked at the large man taking the praise. 

“To business,” The bear changed his tune quickly motioning to the man behind Jim who felt the edge of something press into the backs of his legs, “Sit Captain I insist.”

Jim looked behind him to the chair and using the arms to leaver himself down he reluctantly sat, “Anything else you wanna offer, like a name perhaps?” He focused his attention back on the pirate once he was settled. 

“Just call me Jack,” the Orion moved forwards stopping directly in front of the chair. 

“Now Captain, if you’re not a spineless coward as I first thought then you probably have something up your sleeve,” the Bear man leaned forwards, bracketing Jim in with hands on either armrest. Jim was forced to lean back or else he’d end up kissing the man, “When is the Enterprise returning here?”

“She’s scheduled to return in about a week,” Jim shrugged knowing the information would be useless to the pirates anyway. 

“Scheduled. And I’m assuming you keep in touch with your crew so they’ll hurry back to find their precious Captain when they don’t hear from you hmm,” his eyes narrowed.

“They don’t need me to keep tabs on them,” Jim smirked, “I know they’re capable all on their own.”

A crack sounded through out the room as a meaty hand found Jim’s soft cheek, “Don’t think I won’t hurt you just because you’ve got a parasite growing in your belly. When did you send them a transmission? When are they coming?” the man growled.

“You’re not all that bright are you,” Jim wiped the trickle of blood off his lip feeling only burning rage flood his mind. 

“Looks like you shouldn’t make assumptions,” Jack the pirate snarled grabbing Jim’s chin roughly, “Tell me what I want to know or the next blow,” he pressed his hand to the top of Jim’s curving stomach, “Will be here.”

Jim blinked when a roar reverberated around the room and felt the weight of the bear like man disappear before he even opened his eyes. 

Spock was a blur of movement dodging phaser blasts, and disarming pirates with heavy blows, throwing them into walls, nerve pinching them into submission, “I wouldn’t,” he murmured when he felt Pockmark press a phaser into his shoulder who withdrew it rather quickly when one of his peers went crashing into a wall and not get up.

Jim moving as fast as he could went for the nearest phaser skidding by his chair flicking the setting to stun. He took down one of the pirates when they went for Spock’s back as he made his way around the edge of the room aiming for the door to prevent more pirates streaming in. 

Soon it was only Spock and the Bear left grappling for dominance the four other Pirates strewn across the floor, with only Pockmark standing far back into the corner. 

Flicking the lock as he heard heavy banging on the other side Jim tired to get a good shot but found he didn’t need to as Spock broke Jack’s grip wrapping his hands around the pirate’s neck.

“Spock,” Jim yelled over the man’s chocked breaths grabbing at Spock’s arm, “We might need him.”

“He hurt you,” Spock snarled tightening his grip green blood paining his knuckles and blossoming over parts of his face. 

“That’s an order Mr. Spock,” Jim replied sharply, pressing the order through their bond. 

Spock let go allowing the gasping bleeding man drop to the ground. 

“Drop the phaser,” Jim froze as he felt steel pressed to his throat and heard the Andorian’s voice in his ear, “And tell your boyfriend to back off.”

Jim let the phaser slip from his fingers and it clattered to the floor. Spock whipped around at the noise freezing when the knife pressed harder into his husband’s flesh.

“Looks like I get the last laugh,” he hissed in Jim’s ear digging the fingers of his free hand in to the Captain’s shoulder tugging him backwards.

Then a flash of red and Keval vaporized knife grazing Jim’s throat as it tumbled to the ground, “Sorry boss,” shrugged Pockmark lowering his phaser, “Asshole deserved it.”

“Traitor,” Jack coughed holding his rapidly bruising throat. 

Jim blinked at Spock then together they looked to the pirate, “Um thanks.”

He shrugged dropping the phaser on the chair. 

“You think you could do us one more favor and tell your friends everything is alright in here before they break the door down?” Jim asked lowering himself to pick up his dropped phaser, “But don’t open it.”

“Sure,” the man moved slowly towards the door. Yelling and banging caused the thick metal to vibrate, “Oi, would you shut it!” the man yelled through the metal. 

The banging stopped, “What the hell is going on in there Dirk?” yelled a surprisingly well articulated voice. 

“The Vulcan went nuts when the Boss hoed in on his Captain, Dorian had to shoot him after he took down Keval and Thiul, you might wanna bring that doctor here the Starfleet one they was with. Boss wants the Captain alive.”

Jim lowered his phaser a little surprised at the man’s initiative in their favor. 

“hehe,” the pirate on the other side laughed probably imagining the gruesome ways in which his boss could have hurt their prisoners, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“You ok?” he turned to Spock when he heard the footsteps of the pirate retreat from the door.

His husband had acquired his own phaser pointing it directly at the pirate captain to keep him quiet. He hadn’t changed the setting but the trembling Jim had noticed over the last few days had ceased as had the constant tidal wave of emotions battering their bond, “I am…” he paused contemplating for a moment, “well,” He finished turning to look directly at Jim his brown eyes so much more relaxed then Jim had seen them since they found out he was pregnant again. 

“Huh,” Jim blinked smile forming on his lips, “Who knew beating up a bunch of pirates would calm you down.”

“The calm I am experiencing now may only be temporary,” Spock warned letting Jim take over guard duty so he could tie up their prisoner with Jim’s discarded belt and gag him with the ripped off sleeve of one of the other pirates. They ignored his struggles and death glares. 

“Then we best make the most of it until the Enterprise gets here,” Jim moved back towards the door when he was satisfied the pirate leader wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Hurry it up man let me in,” came an all to familiar voice through the door as Jim reached it.

“Dirk you there, the Doctor’s a little eager,” snorted the returned pirate.

“Open the door slowly and only enough for Bones to get through,” Jim ordered Dirk quietly phaser raised as the man reached for the door lock.

Dirk used slow and measured movements to disengage the lock and slide the door open just a little, using his body to block the room from view, “Boss only wanted the doctor,” he explained reaching through the door. Jim tensed not liking he fact he couldn’t see what the man’s hand was doing.

“No need for rough handling,” Bones growled as he was yanked through the partially open door, “Keep guards at the door and let Jerry know the Boss want him to start picking out the ones we’re gonna take,” Dirk ordered before shutting the door in the other pirates face.

“Jim!” Bones exclaimed in surprise staring at his friend phaser in hand, Spock on the other side of the room and the pirate leader trussed up like a stuck pig. 

“Hey Bones,” Jim smirked ushering Dirk away from the door with his phaser.

“What in blazes is going on?” the doctor hissed following his Captain across the room. 

“Spock went berserk when Jack here decided to hit me, but they didn’t get a chance to shoot him,” Jim explained looking down at the pirate Captain who glared up at him, “Dirk you wanna tell us your boss’s plans, when your ship is arriving?”

“Sorry I would tell ya if I knew but Boss likes to keep info like that close to home,” Dirk shrugged.

 

“Does he tell any one else?” Jim asked knowing it would be very difficult to get the big man to talk and not wanting to ask Spock to try a mind meld. 

“Yeah, he’d tell Dorian.”

Jim smirked looking to the prone form of his old ‘friend’ slumped against the wall, “Bones you think you can wake him up?”

“In a minute,” the doctor swung him around checking the bruise that was just beginning to form where the bear had hit him, “He didn’t hit you anywhere else?’

“Spock tore him off before he could,” he informed his friend tugging his hand away, “Wake Dorian now and you can give both Spock and I a full physical when this is all over.”

“Fine,” the doctor huffed moving over to the sprawled man checking Dorian’s vitals before rummaging in his bag, “Ready?” he asked pulling out a hypospray.

“Do it,” Jim squatted down in front of his old friend Spock standing vigil at his back. The hypo hissed. Dorian jerked arching off the wall eyes rolling wildly in his head as the stimulant rushed through his blood. 

“You with us Dorian,” Jim spoke and the man’s eyes rolled towards him, “You feeling ok buddy.”

“Jim’y?” he slurred blinking rapidly, “Tha’ u’ whatss.” 

“Just give it a minute,” McCoy murmured leaning into check the man’s pulse.

Jim sat back on his heels fiddling with the phaser in his hand. He could hear the Orion captain struggled behind him testing his bonds and Dirk shuffling about under Spock’s watchful gaze.

“Dorian,” Jim tired again at the doctor’s nod. 

“Jimmy?” Dorian answered again voice a lot stronger as his eyes darting to the doctor then up to Spock then further across the room to the trussed up form of his Captain before resting on Jim, “I didn’t mean anything by anything,” he said quickly shoving himself up the wall so he was sitting properly. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Jim smirked twitching the phaser in his hand to draw the man’s attention to it, “So that means you’re going to tell us what we want to know.”

“I, I, um, you’re a good boy now you wouldn’t do anything to me,” he stuttered realizing as he looked past Jim that his Captain was conscious and glaring back at him in warning.

“Don’t worry about him,” Jim pulled his attention back pointing up to Spock who was glaring down at the pirate, “You need to worry more about him.”

“I,” the pirate gulped.

“I want to know when your ship will be arriving to pick you up,” Jim tapped the phaser on his knee.

“I don’t, I don’t know,” Dorian flicked to Dirk.

“Your friend here said you did, though,” Jim looked behind him following Dorian’s line of sight, “I’m not sure I believe him.”

“Should I believe him Dorian?” Jim asked, “Or should I believe you?’

“Me, you should believe me,” the man tapped his chest.

“Spock,” the Vulcan moved forwards.

“Ok, ok, ok, just don’t,” Dorian curled back into the wall, “2 hours, the the guys are in contact with em.” 

“How many of there are you?” 

“25,” Dorian flinched.

“And on the ship?”

“Only, only 4, just enough to bring it in,” he harried to explain.

“Where are they coming from?”

“Alphi,” Dorian coughed. 

“Where is the jamming device?”

“In the, in the main communications hub,” Dorian told him eyes darting to his prone Captain before straightening up, “So now you gotta let me go now that I helped you.”

“You really haven’t changed,” Jim chuckled darkly letting Spock help him to his feet, “I’ll help you by finding a nice penal colony away from this guy, but that’s it.”

Jim turned away as Spock moved forwards clamping a hand over Dorian’s shoulder and the man slumped unconscious against he wall. 

“So when is your ship coming?” asked Dirk leaning against the wall.

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Dirk raised an eyebrow but otherwise fell silent. 

“So Captain, what’s the plan now?” Bones asked closing his bag after he’d checked to make sure Dorian was still breathing. 

“We need to get out of here,” Jim murmured stooping to pick up Keval’s dropped knife slicing it across his palm before anyone realized what he was doing.

“Jim,” Spock exclaimed grabbing the knife off him.

“Good God man. What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!” McCoy demanded watching his friend wipe the bleeding hand under his noise and over his mouth smearing red then running it through his hair and wiping it over his chest letting more red coat his skin.

“Just trying to make it look believable,” Jim grinned through bloodied teeth holding out his hand which the doctor seized pulling out antiseptic wipes and salve sealing the shallow wound. 

“You’re going to have to stay here Spock, make sure they don’t cause any trouble,” Jim gestured to the unconscious pirates and their captain, “And don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“I do not like the risk you are proposing,” Spock tensed grasping his arm.

“I don’t either, but we’re not going to get out of this until we know when the Enterprise is coming,” Jim entwined their fingers.

“I will come with you,” Spock insisted.

“No,” Jim squeezed Spock’s fingers harder, “You’re supposed to be dead and we might need you here as a wild card, come at them from behind. Bones will take care of me. You have to trust me.”

“I do trust you Jim,” Spock was the first to pull away taking a deep calming breath feeling the terror begin to seep into his conscious mind once again. 

“We’ll keep in contact,” Jim pointed to the communicators on the closest pirate’s belt, “They have comms that work in the Jamming field.”

“Very well,” Spock stooped tugging the device off the man’s belt and then retrieved another setting each to the same channel before handing one to Jim.

“Dirk,” Jim turned to the only pirate still standing, “You’re going to lead us out of here by telling your friends out their that Bones here say’s I need to be taken to the infirmary.”

“Sure I can do that,” shrugged the pirate pushing off the wall, “Guessing we’ll be going to the comm room instead am I right?” he asked as he watched Jim pull out the charge pack from a phaser before offering it to him. 

“You take this and I’ll have this,” Jim held up another phaser red glow indicating it’s setting, “So if you try anything you’ll be the first to go you understand.”

“Perfectly,” snorted the man taking the dead phaser.

“Ok Bones you ready,” Jim moved to the doctor’s side hiding the phaser in the folds of his robe.

“Still not sure what’s going,” The man grumbled slinging Jim’s offered arm over his shoulder taking most of the Captain’s weight. 

“Let’s go,” Jim ordered moving with the doctor to the door as he indicated for Dirk to open it.

He groaned in pain the moment the door was open slumping even further into the doctor’s hold. McCoy had to throw his free arm around to catch him half dragging him through the door.

“Captain says he needs him alive, and the doctor says he needs medical,” Dirk grunted at the guards preceding them out the door, which shut behind them as soon as they were through.

“Anything else the Captain wants us to do?” asked the well-articulated guard smiling maliciously, “Like clean up the Vulcan?”

“Not yet he don’t,” Dirk growled, “He’s sorting something with Dorian before he’ll come out. Is Jerry getting the shipment ready?”

“Yes they are almost set, just have to work out how to deal with the Vulcan’s and the child,” explained the guard. 

“Keep it up,” Dirk nodded moving across the hall where the hostages had now been separated into two groups, one larger then the other. The smaller had mostly those dressed in the uniform of base personal and anyone over fifty. The other group had pirates moving through them clamping chains on wrists and ankles discouraging struggling with fists and the butt of phaser rifles. 

A third group of only three was seated along the far wall. T’Rel and Suvok sat close together with Selek cocooned between them trying to keep him calm. But as Jim made it to the middle of the room large brown eyes found him. No one could stop the desperate cries that followed them out of the hall or stop them tear at Jim’s heart.

“Dammit,” he cursed slumping further into Bones pressing back the burning at the back of his eyes.

“He’ll be ok Jim, don’t worry, the kid’s strong,” Bones muttered squeezing him tighter.

“That’s far enough,” Once they were a few corridors away from the rec hall Jim stopped taking back his weight and pulling the phaser from his robes.

“The comms are that way,” Dirk pointed to the left helpfully.

“Sorry Dirk,” Jim flipped his phaser stunning the man point blank, “Don’t need your directions.”

“Jesus Jim, the hell you doing?” McCoy dropped to a knee searching for the man’s pulse, sighing when he found it.

“You don’t think it’s strange the man was being so helpful Bones,” Jim said phaser still ready, “You think you can drag him in there?,” he asked tilting the weapon at a janitors closet.

“So what is the actual plan?” the doctor huffed taking the unconscious pirate by the ankles and dragging him towards the door that Jim held open for him. 

“We need to get back to Spock’s transmitter, the Enterprise should have picked it up by now and we need to tell them what we know.”

“So no comm room them,” McCoy huffed wiping his brow as the door closed behind him.

“We’d probably end up dead if we tried to take it over,” Jim said scratching at the drying blood on his chin, “But we can boost Spock’s signal with the pirates comms if we need to,” Jim patted the comm unit in the pocket of his Vulcan robes. 

“You know T’Rel is going to be pissed you ruined her robes right,” the doctor warned following his chuckling Captain down the corridor to the right. 

JUNIOR

“Sulu, ah Captain,” Uhura corrected herself as she looked up from her station, “The signal’s changed.”

“What’s it, Report Lieutenant,” Sulu answered quickly swinging the Captain’s chair around to face her.

“It’s changed. Pirate ship 2 hours East,” Uhura replied hand to her ear.

“Can you get anything through?” Sulu asked urgently.

“No, nothing,” Uhura shook her head hands flying over her controls, “All I’m getting is a low static from the base and an order to keep away due to technical difficulties, it’s definitely a jammer.”

“You’re sure.”

“Yes, I’ve heard the same type of signal before,” she assured the acting Captain.

“Chekov ETA to base?” Sulu swung back around the main view screen collecting the star trails of warp speed. 

“2 hour and 53 minutes,” Chekov replied accent more pronounced in his hurry to answer. 

“We won’t make it,” Sulu murmured leaning forwards in his seat eyes drawn to Chekov’s console, “East they said.”

“Chekov lay in a new course,” Sulu sat up determined not to let his commanding officers down.

JUNIOR

“So what now?” McCoy asked crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Jim shove Spock’s transmission device back into the bathroom vent.

“Now we just have to hope they got the message,” Jim shrugged using the wall to lever himself to his feet, “And while we wait we can thin out the pirates.”

“If you think I’m letting you gallivant around playing hero you have another thing coming,” The Doctor growled blocking his exit. 

“I’m not going to ‘gallivant around’,” Jim rolled his eyes pushing past him, “Who even uses that word anyway.”

“God Dammit its no wonder Spock’s gone crazy,” Bones threw up his arms following Jim across the room, “You have no self preservation. I would have locked you in a padded room by now if I were him.”

“Kinky,” Jim smirked over his shoulder before rummaging through T’Rel’s suitcase.

McCoy watching him for a moment throw clothes and shoes and various other womanly things over his shoulder before giving in, “What’re you looking for?” 

“Just something that’s essential to my plan,” Jim grinned spinning around to show the floral robe in his hand.

The Doctor stared at it then up at Jim grinning broadly at him, “Oh hell no.”

“Ah come on,” Jim jerked the garment up and down, “The easiest way to get into the plant room to use your concoction is to appear to be helpless, hapless ladies.”

“I don’t even know if it will work,” McCoy sighed looking to the drink bottle that held a mix of sedatives he’d had in his medical bag ready to be vaporized in the air vents. 

“We have to get Spock out of there before they figure out their Captain isn’t in charge anymore,” the grin dropped from Jim’s face his arm dropping with it.

“Give me the damn robe,” Bones growled snatching the robe and swinging it around his shoulders, “How do you put the damn thing on.”

“Here let me,” Jim sniggered grabbing a tie and pulling the robe around the doctor and tying it in place, “Thanks Bones,” he murmured.

“Just don’t ask me to wear make up,” he grumbled quietly.

JUNIOR

Getting into the plant room was surprisingly easy. Only two guys, base personal that had been bribed by the pirates manned the stations housing the primary systems. Neither had any combat experience and both went down with little fuss. 

“Put the sedative in there,” Jim pointed to tube marked with a caution sign, “It will vaporize it so we can add it to the oxygen supply.”

“You realize Jim this won’t cover the whole base,” McCoy said stripping off T’Rel’s floral robe before doing what he was told.

“I know, we just have to direct it to the Rec hall vents,” Jim muttered hands flying over the controls. The doctor watched as Jim manipulated the panel, before moving to another pulling up the vent schematics programing in the direction of airflow. 

“Ok Bones, just one more..” the man said switching to another console curved belly brushing the edge, “Done,” he whirled around ushering the Doctor towards the door.

“If I’ve done it right everyone should be very drowsy when we get there.”

“And if they’re not?” The doctor had to ask following his Captain into the corridor.

“Then we may have a fight on our hands,” Jim grimaced checking his phaser. 

“You’re not going in first,” Bones growled snatching the phaser from Jim as they neared the corridor to the rec hall.

“Hey,” Jim protested reaching for his weapon.

“You’re pregnant Jim or have you forgotten,” was the deadpan reply the doctor motioning towards Jim’s rounded stomach.

“Ah you do care,” Jim smirked sarcastically.

“Only because your Vulcan husband would kill me if I didn’t look after you,” McCoy growled quietly as they approached the main doors to the rec hall. 

“Careful Bones,” Jim murmured as the Doctor pressed the door mechanism. 

Nothing happened and Bones inched forwards phaser first. He fired and the first pirate he saw went down, the next shortly after their reactions too slow. Jim jerked him back as someone finally returned fire. The fire cut off abruptly.

“Spock,” Jim whispered with a smile eyes closed releasing the hold he had on McCoy’s arm. They inched into the hall, the air already free of the few sedatives they’d concocted. Another pirate went down, then another until none where left standing. 

“Jim,” Spock pulled his husband into his arms while McCoy eyes crinkling at the edges as he surprised a smile went to check on the nearest hostages, “I am gratified you are well.”

“I’m happy you’re ok too,” Jim grinned letting their fingers touch. They turned together to the three Vulcan’s now with the larger group of now drowsy hostages. T’Rel lifted her head as they approached. 

“Hey Buddy,” Jim carefully lifted their son from T’Rel’s protective embrace allowing the sleepy child to touch his face flaking the dried blood still coating his skin. Satisficed his mother wasn’t injured he snuggled into Jim’s shoulder letting the sedatives pull him into sleep. The family bond calmed.

“He’s ok,” Jim kissed the top of Junior’s head as he turned to Spock so he could check their son as well, “T’Rel, Suvok are you ok,” He turned back again shifting Junior higher on his hip so he could visually check the two Vulcan’s now pushing themselves to their feet.

“We are,” T’Rel inclined blinking rapidly to clear her head before pressing one hand to Jim’s cheek and the other to his stomach, “You are not injured?” she inquired. Jim tried not to grimace as one of the twins kicked out at T’Rel’s hand, “It was just a ruse so Bone’s and I could get out of here to contact the Enterprise.”

“And have you?” Suvok asked.

Pain flared through Jim’s head, Spock dropped at Jim’s feet the glare of phaser fire fading. The hostages that had managed to find their feet dropped to the ground with cries of alarm. 

“That is what I’d like to know,” came an all too familiar voice. Jim barely registered the question dropping to his knees beside his husband scrambling for a pulse with one hand. Spock was alive, the bond was a live but he needed to feel it. He sighed as he found the Vulcan’s pulse flutter under his fingers still strong. 

“The Enterprise,” Dirk moved forwards as his men, the eight remaining pirates fanned outwards phaser rifles in hand, “Have you contacted them?” his rifle barrel under Jim’s chin forcing him to look up. McCoy tried to move towards them but was stopped by a rifle butt to the stomach. 

“Was this your plan all along?” Jim narrowed his eyes both T’Rel and Suvok standing at his back, “Help us so I would tell you if my ship was coming.”

“It was also a good opportunity to get rid of that brute,” Dirk smirked pressing his rifle into the soft flesh under Jim’s jaw, “And take his ship.”

“So if I tell you when the Enterprise is coming you’ll take your ship and leave all these people unharmed,” Jim managed despite the rifle.

“I won’t kill your Vulcan,” Dirk offered finally removing the rifle so he could point it at Spock’s prone form. 

A chirp from Dirk’s belt stopped Jim’s scathing answer.

“Yes?” the pirate muttered flipping the communicator open. 

“The Venti is here Boss, in orbit,” came the swift reply revealing the voice of the tenth pirate still standing. 

“Good, tell ‘em we’ll be ready,” Dirk ordered before flipping the comm shut.

“Looks like I don’t have ta worry too much,” the pirate smirked motioning to his men, “Let’s get these people transported.”

“Now,” Dirk snatched at Jim forcing him to his feet, “I have to decide how much you’re worth to me.”

“I won’t be worth anything if you hurt any of the people here,” Jim growled tugging his arm free jostling a sleeping Junior in the process.

“No I suppose you’ll be more trouble than you’re worth,” Dirk shrugged pointing first at Junior as brown eyes blinked open then at Jim’s stomach, “But they might be worth something.”

“You won’t survive,” Jim’s voice dropped an octave blue eyes flashing, “If you attempt to take my children.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your husband here is proper dead,” Dirk sniggered waving his rifle.

“Did I say he would be the one to kill you,” Jim’s gaze held steady.

Dirk blinked at the threat unsure of Jim’s tone, “Jenkin,” he yelled instead at the closest of his men, “Get these four trussed, I don’t want any surprises.”

“Sure bossman,” the man mocked showing a toothy grin but moved from the still drowsy woman he was pulling to her feet to do Dirk’s bidding.

“Are you well?” T’Rel asked quickly as Jim glared at Dirk’s retreating back kneeling beside him turning Spock over to check his vitals. 

“No,” Jim muttered clutching Junior closer as he watched the healer work.

“He will recover,” she assured him drawing her hand away from Spock’s face.

“Oi, hands in front or I’ll have to shoot you,” Jenkin interrupted as he loomed over them chains in hand. Suvok and T’Rel complied without protest allowing the restraints, but Jim did not want to let go of Junior.

“Can you not see he is holding a child,” Suvok chastised when the pirate raised his phaser pistol. 

“The new boss man said you gotta be trussed don’t matter if he has a child or not,” Jenkin scolded jiggling the chains, “He can still hold the kid once they’re on, I don’t care.”

“It’s ok,” Jim murmured settling back on his legs so Junior could rest on his lap. 

“Mummy,” Junior squirmed grabbing at Jim’s robes so he could pull himself to his feet. He teetered precariously as he tried to find his balance on Jim’s knees hands finally finding his mother’s shoulders as his little knees leaned into Jim’s rounded stomach. 

“Hehe,” Jenkin laughed watching Junior’s antics, “Now you can wear ‘em,” he held out the chains when Junior finally settled.

Jim sighed holding his arms out so Junior stayed between them when the chains were secured on his wrists. The chains were lightweight which explained how Jenkin and the other pirates could carry bundles of them slung over their arms, but durable even against Vulcan strength, tested as T’Rel and Suvok tugged at them unsuccessfully. 

“Start beaming,” Jim heard Dirk speak into his communicator and a group of six wearing chains disappeared in the spark of a transported beam. Jim looked at his wrists seeing a transmitter embedded in the alloy, then at Spock still unconscious who hadn’t been chained and his heart sank. 

“What happens to everyone else?!” Jim yelled out catching Dirk’s attention.

“What you asking?” he wandered over as another six hostages dissolved.

“The one’s you’re leaving behind,” Jim asked quickly motioning to the group where McCoy and many of the base personal where, “What’s going to happen to them?”

Dirk shrugged,” Don’t need ‘em.” 

“And?” Jim prompted hoping the pirate would answer him before the pirate ship beamed up him and the Vulcan’s.

“Don’t worry Captain,” Dirk smirked as he turned away, “They’ll be taken care of.”

Jim pushed himself to his feet, Suvok reaching out to help when he had to settle Junior on his hip, “What do you mean?” was all be could manage as the light of the transporter fell over him leaving the hall and Spock behind.

He blinked as an unfamiliar room materialized around him. Titanium walls were stained with streaks of browns and yellows showing its age, a console pressed into the wall was cracked in two places, a man in plain brown shirt and pants manning it. But what really caught his eye however was the young man ushering wide-eyed hostages through into the next room.

“Chekov?!” Jim exclaimed making straight for the yellow shirt realizing only then that the man at the console looked like ensign Gel’te from engineering.

“Keptain!” Chekov exclaimed completely forgetting about the other hostages to turn a big relieved smile towards Jim, “You are ok. Are you ok?” he asked seeing the dried blood on Jim’s face, “Where are Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy?” he didn’t stopped quickly looking behind Jim to the two Vulcan’s.

“I’m ok. They’re still on the base,” Jim answered swiftly ushering T’Rel and Suvok forwards to join the other, now safe hostages, “And the Pirates have something planned for them I just don’t know what yet.”

“Tell me what’s happened,” Jim continued following Chekov through into the corridor where more of his crew were removing the chains before showing them to other rooms. Ensign Williams came towards his and Jim had to allow Chekov to take Junior so the red shirt could disengage the seamless locks.

“Thank you Ensign,” Jim smiled rubbing his wrists quickly taking Junior back when he squirmed and fussed in Chekov’s arms as he tried to reach for his Mummy. 

“When he received your message Hikaru ordered the ship back to the star base, but when we received your second transmission we found we would not reach you in time,” Chekov began to explain quickly leading him past the milling hostages still a little unsure they where in safe hands, “So Hikaru changed course to intercept the pirate ship.” 

“Captain on the bridge,” Chekov announced as they marched through a door that stuck slightly as it opened on to a bridge that had past its days with little maintenance and less cleaning. The grubby stations were manned by Enterprise personal and Uhura stood next to the center seat that’s once white covering was stained a nasty yellow. 

“Captain,” she swung around relief shinning in her eyes that is unlit she realized no one was behind them, “Where’s Spock? And Lenard?”

“On base,” Jim stopped in front of her, “Status Lieutenant, “ he was quick to draw her back in to focus.

“I don’t know how much Chekov has told you, but we apprehended this ship on the edge of the solar system within M765 gravitational rings and have her four crew secured in the brig. The Enterprise is waiting for our signal the hostages are safe aboard before they enter sensor range,” She told him calmly reaching a hand out to smooth Junior’s hair assuring herself her godson was ok. 

“We are dealing with slavers,” Jim informed them grimly, “Spock and I managed to take out their leader, but another pirate, Dirk took his place. There are about 30 hostages still on base that they’re not intending to take with them. We can assume the Pirates mean to kill them so no witnesses are left behind. Spock has been stunned and is still unconscious, Bones, he was hit but I don’t know how badly. Three other base personal are also severely injured, beaten. The rest are ok as far as I know. There are nine pirates conscious in the Main recreation hall and one in base communications.”

“We have a security team on stand by,” Uhura told him. 

“I need to brief them before you send them in,” Jim nodded glad his people already had a plan. 

“I’ll take you,” Chekov spoke up.

“Contact the Enterprise and let them know what’s going on,” Jim said before turning but at the door he stopped, “Uhura,” he caught the woman’s attention before she made it to the communications panel, “Thank you.”

She nodded in understanding as she watched him slip out the door child held close to his chest. 

JUNIOR

Jim could only monitor the security teams frequency as they beamed down to the star base. The Pirates were caught by surprise and the battle lasted all of 10 minutes as the 9 pirates were taken out in the hall. The 10th had been a little more difficult to track down but he was taken eventually as well. He would have loved to see the look on Dirk’s face when he was taken down, but the look on his face when he was beamed aboard the Enterprise, which had dropped into the orbit of the base as soon as all the hostages were safe, was priceless. 

Spock and McCoy and the other three injured base personal had been beamed directly to sickbay where Jim now stood after interrogating Dorian who was happy to tell him everything in exchange for a lighter sentence and prison colony away from his former boss. 

The pirate’s had been planning the attack on the star base for over 3 months, slowly infiltrating as personal and merchants. They’d bribed who they could and had planned the attack a few days before the Enterprise was scheduled to arrive to collect supplies for Wentworth’s colony, but the decision was then changed last minute by their boss deciding it safer to wait until after the Enterprise had left. 

Information from Star fleet requested by Uhura on pirate activity in the area had come through implicating the Pirate’s they had caught in multiple raids spanning over years, due to being months in between on out lying colonies. No kidnappings had been reported because the colonies had been completely obliterated by photon bombs. This Jim found out was to be the fate of Star base 45 and its remaining hostages if the pirates hadn’t been stopped. 

With no witnesses, no evidence and with months and sometimes years in between raids intelligence couldn’t be sure if it was the same group nor if or when they would strike again. The USS Yield had been sent to investigate but had come up with little.

The reality of all it took was one mistake for everything to fall apart could not be more real. If the pirates had initiated their raid a week or two on either side of the Enterprise’s visit to the star base all they would have heard would be about the base being obliterated. But instead they chose the time when Jim, Spock and Bones were there and that had been their mistake. 

“Jim?” 

Jim grip tightened around the hand in his watching confused brown eyes blink open, “Hey Spock,” he smiled smoothing the hair back from the Vulcan’s pale forehead, “You back with me.” 

“Where?” Spock asked eyes leaving Jim’s face for a moment to dart around the familiar room.

“You’re in sickbay on the Enterprise,” Jim squeezed his hand, “Bone’s is here too and Junior’s with Teres. Everyone is safe.”

“Are you?” the Vulcan blinked a storm of emotions building.

“I’m fine Spock,” Jim pulled up Spock’s hand pressing it to his face feeling the storm calm, “And so are the twins.”

“I am glad,” Spock murmured letting his hand drop relief shinning in his expressive brown eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” Jim asked arranging the blankets over Spock’s prone form, “Dirk hit you with a pretty heavy stun blast. It might have even killed a human.”

“My limbs are quiet stiff and the impact sight feels heavily bruised,” Spock replied pushing himself into a sitting position letting the blanket Jim had been pulling up fall to his lap.

“I don’t think you should be sitting up,” Jim protested hands on the Vulcan’s shoulders.

“I am functional Th’yla,” his lips twitched amused at Jim’s worry.

“Fine, but I’m getting T’Rel,” Jim pouted striding off before Spock could say anything. A snort came from the bed to the Vulcan’s left.

“You two make a pair,” Bone’s shook his head grin plastered on his face. 

“I do not know what you mean Doctor,” Spock replied stubbornly looking away. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok this chapter went way longer then expected hence why it took me so long to write. So I will have to address T’Rel and her input next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed last chapter you make up day. ☺
> 
> Please, please review and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Tootles Hpets.
> 
> Ps could not resist Jim cross-dressing lol ;)
> 
> PPS BABY NAMES
> 
> I know we don’t know what gender the twins will be so I’m asking all my lovely readers to put in their suggestions for names, both Vulcan and human, male and female, though I’m leaning more towards female since I still have the previous list of male names. Then you guys can all vote on your favorite names :D but beware there will only be two more chapters in this part so if you want your name in the vote review to this chapter then I’ll post the list next chapter and reveal the result the chapter after that :D


	5. Squire of Gothos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. Or any of the lines I took from Squire of Gothos.
> 
> AN: The Fifth chapter of Part three :D By request because I can’t deny my readers anything. So here is my Christmas Present to you all and especially Crazy Irish Lass who requested this chapter. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> I apologies once again in advance for any errors. I swear I have proofed it but I am always missing things no matter how many times I read through it.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> Slight Homophobia  
> MPreg

Chapter 18 – the Squire of Gothos

2 Years – 28 weeks

Jim jerked a wake eyes falling on the man looming over his prone form. Tiers of wooden benches rose in a circle behind him where members of his bridge crew stood frozen.

“Trelene!,” he exclaimed struggling and failing to push him self from the table he found himself on, invisible restraints holding him down. 

“Ah ah ah Captain, it’s Squire Trelene,” the weaselly man told him holding a scalpel in his hand. He had thought they had lost the crazy general when Spock beamed them up out of his 17th century drawing room. 

“What’re you doing?!” Jim demanded as the scalpel descended towards his rounded stomach eyes darting between the blade and Spock who stood frozen in the first tier of the circular desks perfect for the 17th century student taking notes as their professor cut into a cadaver. 

“Well,” the Squire chortled, “As you’re an unnatural phenomenon I thought I might try a dissection. I always loved watching human’s trying to learn things.” 

“They never did it on live patents,” Jim growled trying not to show his fear as the scalpel hovered over his stomach.

“Oh but that’s boring,” Trelene smiled not stopping his hands decent.

Jim twisted trying to break what ever it was that held him down. Terror flooded him as he felt the knife pressing into his stomach. Their bond flared.

JUNIOR

Spock floated unable to grasp to faintest murmur, unable to find his limbs. Only the warm spark at the back of his mind accompanied him in the void. 

Three weeks is how long it took for T’Rel to assist him in calming his mind and bringing his emotions back under strict control. She showed him how to embrace his bond with Jim, to delve back into its warmth after so long trying to keep that part of himself at arms length in an attempt to save him the pain he felt when it was severed. Now he could feel Jim within his very essence, feel the children growing within his belly. Once again he could truly feel Jim in every part of him and know his comfort and his distress. T’Rel and her husband left the Enterprise and Jim satisficed his husband could now make rational decisions allowed Spock to take command as per Admirals orders. 

When he had been taken during one of his frequent visits to the bridge, Spock had known for the four hours they searched for his location that he and their children were well. He had known it would only be a matter of time before Jim was in his arms again and with that knowledge he had been able to retain his calm sending Dr. McCoy down to the planets surface to retrieve Jim. He had been able to keep his calm when they had lost the landing party’s signal and found another way to pull them and his husband from the planet. All were unharmed if not a little shaken by the all-controlling alien they had encountered. 

Then without warning that Alien had appeared on their ship annoyed at being deprived of his new toys. Then there was nothing but floating. 

Fire burst into his mind terror reverberating from its tongues. His eyes blinked open taking in the sight of his husband laid out and struggling with invisible bonds, a knife hovering over his stomach. Spock did not hesitate. 

“Do not!” Spock vaulted over the high bench snatching the scalpel from Trelane’s hand. 

“What, No!” Trelane glared trying to snatch the instrument back.

“Release my husband,” Spock’s voice was calm but demanding keeping the scalpel out of reach.

“Oh you ruined my fun,” Trelane scolded waving a hand so Jim could push himself into a sitting position, “You’re quiet terrible like that aren’t you Mr. Spock.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Spock informed him matter of factually carefully pocketing the scalpel before helping Jim slid off the table.

“Release the rest of my crew,” Jim narrowed his eyes at Trelane letting Spock feel his anger at the man standing before them. 

“But they make such lovely ornaments,” Trelene grinned twirling so he could take in the entire room.

“Oh very well,” he conceded finally taking in the look on Jim’s face.

A click of the man’s fingers and they were back in the drawing room the others shaking themselves from their stupor. 

“Welcome back to my humble abode,” he gushed bowing flamboyantly at the waist, “Do come, sit, lets forget your bad manners,” Trelane eyed Spock before straightening ushering the bewildered crewmen towards the fully laid table, “Please enjoy my delightful fair, the best I assure you.” 

No one moved.

“Come Doctor,” Trelane turned his focus to the man closest picking up a crystal decanter and pouring two fingers into a glass. 

McCoy looked at it then over to Jim and Spock. The others followed his gaze looking to their commanding officers for their instructions. Jim nodded and the men, Sulu, Chekov and Yeager took seats at the table as the Doctor took the glass. 

Trelane smiled eyes looking towards the corner of the room where his Harpsichord sat, as did Uhura and Ross, “You have been remiss in your duties my dear Captain,” he smiled making a beeline for the women, “You haven’t introduced me to these captivating members of your crew.”

“Lieutenant Uhura,” Spock stepped forward keeping himself between Jim and Trelane, “Yeoman Ross this is General Trelane.”

“Retired,” Trelane butted in eyeing Spock suspiciously before attempting to take Uhura’s hand. She elegantly avoided his advance by standing and performing a perfect curtsy even with her short shirt, “A pleasure,” she said batting her eyes stopping the man from saying any more. Ross followed suit though her curtsy was less sure.

“Two beautiful ladies, one a Nubian princess,” He nodded to Uhura, “the other a perfect English lady.”

“I am from Mozambique, a small region on the coast of United Africa” Uhura interjected keeping Trelane’s attention from Ross as Jim indicated for her to join the others at the table. 

“Ah quiet a fire in this one isn’t there my dear Captain,” Trelane continued to ignore Spock, “A perfect prize I should say.”

“I am insulted you think I am a prize dear sir for I am a lady of good standing,” Uhura didn’t miss a beat smiling sweetly.

“Oh you are are you,” Trelane matched her smile with a grin bowing slightly at the waist, “Well I apologize dear lady I did not mean to offend.”

“What do you make of your Captain then and his sodomy and of course his most unnatural state?” Trelane suddenly asked with a smile sparing a quick glance at Jim and Spock to see if he got a reaction. Neither shifted.

“You seem unaware sir that love and children are both natural and most sort after,” Uhura answered after a beat, “I greatly admire such a pair and hold their children in my grace.”

“I see,” Trelane hesitated not expecting Uhura to support her Captain, “Well I guess I have been negligent in my studies. I would be delighted to hear more.” 

“I think we have over stayed our welcome,” Spock interrupted stepping forwards to block Uhura from Trelane’s advances. 

“Oh ho,” Trelane lit up, “Have I stumbled on to something, some secret? Is there perhaps jealously in your voice there Mr. Spock? Ooo I wonder what your ‘husband’ will make of that.”

“I beg your pardon?” Spock questioned as Trelane stared eagerly at Jim waiting for him to do something.

“Oh don’t play coy with me Mr. Spock your jealous of me speaking to Miss Uhura here, but you won’t say as much because you would be insulting your Captain since he is your husband after all. Isn’t that right Miss Uhura, they are married aren’t they, though I did not know it possible.” 

They all stared at Trelane who could not help but bounce in his excitement. Spock’s eyebrows rose in bewilderment not really sure where the man had come up with such a ridiculous story. It followed no logical assumption. 

“Well they did, ah how do you say it, court before Jim and Spock here were married,” McCoy interjected standing at Jim’s elbow a wiry smile on his face. 

“Oh really,” Trelane’s grin widened, “That does present a problem doesn’t it. Well what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Spock?”

“Bones,” Spock heard Jim hiss as he thought of a reply.

“You found a way to get us out of this yet?” The doctor hissed back.

“I have very little to say to you Squire as I do not think it is any business of yours,” Spock chose to be rude and evasive keeping the man’s attention away from Jim’s and the Doctor’s whispered conversation. 

“Oh ho, my dear Mr. Spock there is no reason to be so defensive if there is nothing for you to hide my dear chap,” Trelane replied eagerly enjoying the twisting of words, “So please you are in my confidence within these walls, do not be afraid to confess what you are feeling.”

An image of the mirror mounted on the wall behind the harpsichord appeared in his mind as Jim projected his and the Doctor’s conversation. 

“As a Vulcan I do not feel,” Spock replied hauntingly, “So by that leave I have nothing to confess.”

“You do not feel? Well that is most unusual, but you mentioned only your father was Vulcan so if your mother was not so you should surely have some,” Trelane continued happily, “And by that leave, if you truly do not have any feelings then how is it you came to marry your Captain over lovely Miss Uhura here, who I’m sure would have been the better choice.”

The man smiled at Uhura briefly before turning back to Spock awaiting his answer.

“It was logical,” Spock answered simply. 

Trelane frowned thinking on Spock’s answer, “So you chose a man of higher rank over the woman you loved because it was more logical,” he burst out eventually looking between Spock, Uhura and Jim eagerly waiting for a reaction. 

“What do you think of all this Captain? Did you know?” Trelane turned to Jim who’d finished his whispered conversation.

“You will not speak to him,” Spock spoke hands clenching, “And you will cease with your speculative prattle.”

“Oh,” Trelane’s eyes twinkled, “Have I hit a nerve?”

“You are in error sir,” Spock’s brows dropped, “Your baseless accusations have the potential to besmirch my honor and I will not allow it.”

“Or what? What will you do?” Trelane asked him beginning to bounce again.

“I will have no choice but to stop your prattle myself,” Spock’s eyes darkened. 

“It that a threat Mr. Spock?” Trelane stopped bouncing but his grin did not waver, “Or is that a Challenge? Are you challenging me?” 

“If you take it as such then yes it is a challenge,” Spock inclined his head folding his hands behind his back. 

“Oh a duel,” Trelane clapping his hands excitedly swiftly moving across the room to retrieve the polished case sitting atop the expansive mantle, “Though it is most interesting that it is you who have challenged me since you did say,” he placed the case on the lid of the harpsichord opening the latches, “you did not come from a predatory race. Though I guess it is your human side that has led you to this,” he chirped happily pulling out two 18th century flintlock pistols. 

“I did inform you that there were exceptions,” Spock replied taking the pistol and checking the sight. 

“Oh this should be so much fun,” Trelane gushed checking his own pistol, “But I should inform you I don’t miss.”

“I will have to inform you of the same,” Spock replied taking up his position ten paces from the General ensuring he faced the mirror.

“Oh isn’t this exciting I get to be in an actual real live human duel,” Trelane grinned waving his pistol around, “Aren’t you excited Mr. Spock?”

“I do not believe so,” Spock answered drily. 

“Wait,” Jim darted forwards resting a hand on Spock’s chest, “You sure you want to do this?” he whisperer eyes searching his Vulcan’s face. 

“It maybe our only chance,” Spock murmured back taking Jim’s hand in his.

“Oh come on come on I want to play,” Trelane whined from across the room.

“Fine, just don’t die,” Jim huffed pushing away and joining the others out of the line of fire. Spock could feel Jim’s anxiousness and annoyance that he could not be the one in Spock’s place, but there was also resigned understanding. He had at least learnt not to put himself in danger unnecessarily. 

“As the challenged I get to go first,” Trelane cried happy his game was back on track as he sighted his pistol. 

“I do believe the historical procedure of a 18th century duel requires both parties to fire at once, however,” Spock replied lowering his pistol, “If you wish not to follow the correct conventions and reinterpret what you have studied I will not object though you will miss out on the true anticipation a duel contains.”

“It’s my..” Trelane trailed off realizing Spock had conceded, “I mean of course I want the anticipation, I want a proper duel,” he suddenly decided urging for Spock to bring his pistol up, “Come on Mr. Spock I don’t have all day.”

“Very well,” Spock inclined his head leveling his pistol at Trelane, “Would you take the honor of counting us down?”

“One,” Trelane grinned cocking his pistol, “Two,” he eagerly looked down the sight, “Three,” he yelled pistol firing at the ceiling as Spock’s bullet wised over his shoulder shattering the mirror. Sparks flew from the open wall cogs and gears barely visible behind them. The fire flared and died, the lights dimmed. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Trelane yelled throwing himself around so he could see the damage that had been done, “You’ve ruined everything!”

Spock stared a little surprised at the machinery in the wall.

“Keptain, Komander!” Chekov exclaimed chirping communicator in hand, “The subspace interference is gone.”

“Try and contact the ship,” Jim ordered at once already at Spock’s side, “It’s over Trelane, your powers are gone.”

“You, you did this your more treacherous then even humans,” Trelane growled this time focusing entirely on Spock, “Get out, go back to your ship! But know this you you Vulcan you may not feel wrath but you have mine. You’re all dead men and you will be a dead Vulcan!” 

Trelane blinked out of existence leaving the room in shocked silence.

JUNIOR

An hour later….

Spock blinked up at Trelane who sat in the shadows atop a Judges bench a white curled wig upon his head. He had to repress his anger at the man before him. The Enterprise in its attempt to flee had been pursued relentlessly by this man’s planet endangering the entire crew, Jim and their children. The Vulcan could not allow this childish man’s whims any longer. 

“Trelane,” Spock spoke before the Squire could open his mouth, “You will release the Enterprise and her crew. Your relentless pursuit of us is illogical and cruel.”

“The prisoner will not speak until spoken to,” Trelane growled in answer a light blinking on over his head, “Any further incident will weigh against you in this court and this time I will not be so lenient.”

Spock’s eyes flickered to the shadow on the wall that appeared at the man’s words. A hangman’s noose. He said nothing.

“And now Mr Spock,” continued Trelane mollified by the Vulcan’s silence as he reached of a page of parchment, “You stand accused of the high crime of treason against a superior authority, conspiracy and the intent to form an insurrection. How do you plead?”

“Do you refer to yourself as the superior authority?” Spock asked folding his hands behind his back as he took his position at the half circle rail facing the judge’s bench. 

“Yes I am the superior authority,” Trelane forced out with a little bit of surprise and annoyance at Spock’s question. 

“Treason is an act of disloyalty against someone you are committed to serve is it not?” Spock did not stop.

“Yes, yes,” Trelane snarled leaning over the bench, “The definitions of your crimes are not in question here. You will answer me, Guilty or not Guilty?”

“I have never been your subject and therefore never committed to serve you so your accusations are irrelevant,” Spock refused to answer properly goading the man on the bench, “If you wish to accuse me of anything it should be destruction of another’s personal property.”

“So you do admit to treason against me!” Trelane growled slapping his hand against the wood of his bench.

Spock did not flinch, “I believe destruction of property merited punishment as apposed to death.” 

“Is this you asking for a lighter sentence Mr. Spock because you will not have it!” Trelene rose from his chair finger jab at Spock over the edge of the bench. 

“You are guilty sir, guilty guilty guilty and you are sentenced to death,” Trelane scolded like a child would when they tried to get their own way, “And by human laws you will hung by the neck until dead.”

“No,” Spock replied simply not even shifting under Trelane’s out rage.

“What do you mean no!” He yelled almost toppling over his bench in his anger, “You can’t tell me no, this is my planet I am the judge I am the law what I say goes! I won’t accept it!” 

“I will not accept your judgment,” Spock elaborated once Trelane had finished is rant, “You are not an authority I recognize.”

The bright light of the swirling transporter beam stopped Trelane’s short. Spock had felt Jim’s worry and frustration through the bond since he beamed down to the planet and hoped he wasn’t about to do something reckless.

Then he wasn’t sure if he or Trelane were more surprised when the person in the beam finally materialized. 

“Doctor?” Spock questioned.

“Spock. Jim will be glad to know you still have all your limbs,” McCoy greeted with a grumble.

“He sent you?” Spock’s eyebrow rose a little surprised Jim had not come himself and proud that his husband had learnt not to put himself in danger unnecessarily even when Spock himself was in a deadly situation. 

“He asked me to beam down to stop you from doing anything noble like sacrificing yourself for the ship,” the doctor shook his head in bemusement knowing that Jim would have been the first to volunteer himself if the Enterprise was in danger. 

“Doctor!” Trelane you could tell was very annoyed at being ignored, “What is the meaning of this, why have you interrupted these proceedings?!”

“Huh?” the Doctor turned to face the ‘judge’, “Sorry I didn’t realized I was interrupting anything.”

“Well you are,” Trelane grumbled crossing his arms over his chest in indignation, “So I will ask you sir to step aside.”

The doctor looked around the room catching sight of the noose, “If your thinking about hanging the hobgoblin then I know a few people that might protest.”

“You wish to speak for the accused?” Trelane asked interested in continuing his sick game. 

“I suppose that’s why I’m here,” McCoy sighed, “What’s he been accused of?”

“Treason against a superior authority, conspiracy and the intent to form an insurrection,” Trelane told him his anger receding now he had control of the situation again, “What say you?”

“Mm,” he frowned, “Treason and conspiracy you say? Doesn’t really sound like Spock.”

“That isn’t evidence,” Trelane whined brows furrowing, “You must present evidence if you want to speak at this trial.”

“Even if I had evidence it looks like you’ve already made up your mind,” McCoy flicked a finger at the noose, “Not very humanly of you since we believe in innocent until proven guilty.”

“I believe that is not a concept used at the time Squire Trelane has studied,” Spock informed the Doctor.

“You know I’m trying to help you, you ungrateful..”

“Now, now Doctor no need to let your temper get the best of you,” Trelane interrupted amused McCoy was getting riled by the Vulcan instead of he, “But still I have heard no evidence on the Vulcan’s behalf so I will have to stop this appeal and stay with my previous sentencing.”

“You ever heard of trial by peers, makes trails a lot fairer,” McCoy continued on Spock’s tracks, “Stops up start judges with a grudge sentencing innocent parties.”

Trelane turned red, “I’ll have you know Doctor this trail is based upon your human customs as is the sentencing so I do not know why you protest so much especially since you yourself seem to have a grudge against this individual.”

“Your information is out dated by hundreds of years, we don’t condone the death sentence anymore,” the doctor continued to point out the flaws in Trelane’s set up.

“You will both hang I say!” Trelane suddenly announced, “And you can’t say anything to change my mind!”

“Well great, Jim just had to send me down so I could die right along side his Vulcan,” McCoy gripped.

“Do not blame Jim for our predicament Doctor,” Spock replied icily.

“Who else should I blame?!” McCoy growled glaring at the Vulcan, “He’s the one that just had to send me down here to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed.”

“I was perfectly fine until you interrupted,” the Vulcan told him.

“Oh so this maniac wasn’t going to hang you then?!” the Doctor jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Trelane who was turning a rare shade of purple. 

“It was only a matter of time before I convinced him to drop the illogical charges and free the Enterprise,” Spock responded after a slight pause. 

“Be quiet!” Trelane yelled banging his fists against the bench making the wood echo.

Spock and McCoy eyes turned to their captor and soon to be executioner, “No need to get so upset,” the Doctor said.

“I am not upset!” Trelane growled flinging the wig from his head and pulling the robes from his shoulders, “But oh you do frustrate me so,” he continued his face breaking into a grin, “It’s just marvelous isn’t it to feel such anger, I wish I could have held it that bit longer.”

Both Doctor and Vulcan blinked a little shocked at the man’s sudden change of face watching as he plucked a black hood off a manikin head, which had appeared from thin air.

“Now lets get started shall we,” Trelane flicked his fingers drawing the noose closer so it hung between his two guests, “Who wants to go first?”

“If you think we’ll stick our heads in that thing willingly you have another thing coming,” McCoy growled taking a step back.

“I can always make you,” Trelane threatened shaking out the hood as he prepared to put it on.

“Well you’re going to have to,” the Doctor shot back angrily.

“I do not believe simply killing us would bring the amusement you wish it to,” Spock spoke up drawing Trelane’s attention from his hood.

“Oh then what would?” Trelane asked curiously looking at the Vulcan eagerly.

“Sport,” Spock replied simply, thinking as Jim would.

JUNIOR

“What the hell were you thinking?!” McCoy snarled flinging a branch out of his way before it could smack him in the face as they ran through the forest of the most random plant combinations you could think of. Firs mixed with big leaved tropical plants, red woods surrounded by wattles twice their size. Trelane may have watched Earth but he was terrible at remembering how to put things together or what things really looked like.

“I had hoped to buy us a little more time,” Spock replied skirting a rose bush that was covered in thorns yet its flowers gave off no scent.

“Well you managed that and get us chased by a mad man with a sword in the process,” The Doctor growled back not breaking his pace.

Spock had offered Trelane a game of cat and mouse with McCoy and Spock playing the mouse. If he caught both McCoy and Spock the Enterprise could go free or if they evaded or defeated him they could both go free and so could the Enterprise. Not catching on Spock had ensured the Enterprise go free either way Trelane had readily agreed. Then with sword appearing in his hand he’d given them a quick trip to the forest outside his medieval villa and a ten second head start. 

They of course wouldn’t trust the alien that changed his mood and his mind on a whim to up hold his end of the bargain but at least they had a little more time to work out what he was really after. Spock had taken note that Trelane’s behavior was oddly childish, reminding him of his schoolyard bullies. ‘Happy’ when they got the reaction they were after but vicious when you refused to give them the satisfaction of caving to their whims. 

He had seen adults of various species act in a similar manner. To deal with such individuals Spock found it was a matter of finding what they wanted more, or convincing them if wasn’t worth going after you or your party in the first place. Threat of violence or legal action worked on some, but Spock did not think such things would stop Trelane. What he needed to do was convince him keeping both themselves and the Enterprise was not worth it. How he was going to do that he did not know. 

“Come out, come out where ever you are,” Trelane’s voice wove between the trees urging the two to go faster.

“I hope you have a plan,” McCoy panted as they were forced to clamber over a meter high log. 

“I am currently working on one,” Spock confessed as they began to run once again.

“That’s not much help,” McCoy grumbled under his breath.

“Ah ah!” Spock ducked the swipe of the sword as Trelane announced his presence.

“I have found you!” Trelane twirled his sword gleefully striking out at the doctor who skirted out of the way. 

“You have but we are not defeated,” Spock challenged drawing Trelane’s sword to him and easily dancing around the man’s clumsy thrusts and swipes.

“Come stop dancing and fight,” Trelane goaded almost catching Spock on the arm.

McCoy pulled at a branch snapping it from its tree.

“You wish to fight good Doctor,” Trelane turned on the man.

McCoy deflected the first strike and ducked around a second catching Trelane in the side with the branch.

“Ow,” Trelane cried out his swipes becoming more erratic and confusing in his hurt and anger catching the doctor on the arm, “Ha ha I drew first blood,” Trelane forgot his hurt instantly eyes darting gleefully between the wet blood glinting on his blade and the blood seeping through the doctors fingers as he clutched at his arm. It was in that moment that Spock realized something.

“You are a child,” Spock voiced his realization with incredulous disbelief as a faint background tremor.

“What!” Trelane swung around forgetting the Doctor in favor of the Vulcan, “No I’m Squire of Gothos, a decorated General!” 

“Your protest tells me otherwise,” Spock stepped up to the protesting man snatching the sword from his hand.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?,” McCoy grumbled looking between the two uncertain as to where the Vulcan would take his new discovery if it really was true.

“Your reactions are similar to my own child when acting selfishly, he however has learned to treat his toys with respect,” Spock continued looming over the alien.

“No, I drew first blood I won, I did, you can’t,” Trelane protested but Spock cut him off.

“Where are your parent’s do they not tend to your welfare?” 

“You, you cheated your not playing right. Give me back my sword!” Trelane lunged forward reaching for his sword.

Spock easily stepped out of the way taking the sword with him, “No you have lost the privilege to wield such a weapon and if you do not cease trying to retrieve it I will have no choice but to break it.”

“No don’t,” Trelane whined eyes widening as Spock flexed the fragile blade, “That’s mine you can’t do that.”

“Where are you parents?” Spock asked again.

“We are here,” spoke a voice from the tops of the trees. It sounded male but it seemed to resonate from a weird glow amongst the canopy. Both Vulcan and Doctor could not help but stare at the apparition.

“You are this boy’s parents?” Spock asked looking to the trees and managing to make out two separate lights.

“We are sorry for the trouble he has caused you,” answered a female voice sympathetically, “It’s time to come in now Trelane.”

“What! No you said I could have this planet for my very own!” Trelane exclaimed focused completely on the two blobs of light. The two spectators stayed silent watching the play by play between child and parents.

“Stop Trelane! You have disobeyed us.” The male voice spoke again, “You have been unnecessarily cruel and we have told you before your behavior is unacceptable. You will not be allowed pets in future.”

“But but I was having fun,” Trelane grumbled, “Why why must you ruin my fun all the time.”

“Come along now Trelane,” the female spoke; Trelane’s mother spoke again.

“I’m a general so I don’t have to listen to you,” Trelane crossed his arms in defiance.

“Stop this nonsense,” Trelane’s father ordered his shape angulating slightly. Trelane seemed to deflate under his father’s annoyance.

“But I haven’t finished my predators,” he protested meekly arms dropping to his sides as he slowly faded away.

“Commander, Doctor we are sorry your paths has been disturbed by our son,” continued the male voice now focused on the two remaining people on the planet.

“May I inquire as to who you are?” Spock had to ask his curiosity peaked.

“We are a family as you have yours,” Trelane’s mother spoke, “But please as a father yourself we ask you to forgive our child, we are at fault for indulging him too much. He will be punished.”

“I understand,” Spock replied disappointed his question was not answered. 

“Thank you Commander. We will maintain your life support on this planet until you and the Doctor are able to beam aboard,” She continued as her and her husband began to fade, “Please accept out apologies.”

“What are we supposed to make of that?” McCoy grumbled once the lights had completely vanished.

“I do not know,” Spock replied pulling his communicator rom his belt, “Spock to Enterprise do you copy?”

“Enterprise here Commander. Is the doctor with you?” came an almost instantaneous reply.

“Yes he is Lieutenant,” Spock answered knowing it was Nyota on the other end, “We are free to leave. Two to beam up.”

“Stand by,” he could here her smile.

“I’ll be glad to be out of here,” McCoy said as the light of the transported flickered to life around them.

Jim stood before them as they materialized on the transported pads.

“Spock,” he said sounding relieved to see his husband in one piece.

“Good to know I’m appreciated,” the Doctor grumbled under his breath sarcastically eyes rolling.

Spock ignored the comment pulling Jim into his arms the moment he stepped down from the pad. His lips met his husbands and the bond flared happily chasing away the lingering doubts and sparks of panic that had plagued Spock since the entire incident had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter and weren’t too disappointed by Spock’s new emotional control. It just had to be done if he was ever going to take over from Jim as acting captain. Also I wanted to experiment with a more restrained Spock and see how he goes when Jim is threatened. I hope I wasn’t too jumpy with the change in scenes especially for those that haven’t seen the episode, you may not really get what’s going on in parts but I’m too lazy to explain it all when its in the episode and you should just totally go watch it cause its awesome ;D
> 
> Anyway a list of baby names as promised from you my lovely readers plus a few of my own; (Make sure you vote for one human name and one Vulcan name.)
> 
> Girls;
> 
> Vulcan; (most are T’P names as that is traditional to call the first born girl.)  
> T’Peyra (lady little flame of Reah-ancient goddess of death)  
> T’Pir (little crimson lady)  
> T’Pina (lady little embrace)  
> T’Pri (little resolute lady)  
> T’Rama (lady bold thunder)  
> T’Reni (lady three fires)  
> T’Pak (of the duel)  
> T’Zora (lady of the game)  
> T’Aria (lady bold desert wind)
> 
>  
> 
> Human:   
> Gabriel/Gabriella  
> Hadriel  
> Victoria  
> Seren (means star in Welsh)  
> Lyra  
> Kennis (beautiful)  
> Treva (prudent)  
> Abigail (fathers joy)  
> Blythe (free spirit or happy)  
> Naomi (my joy)
> 
>  
> 
> Boys;
> 
> Vulcan;  
> Soren  
> Spet  
> Talok  
> Nomikh
> 
> Human;  
> Noah  
> Tobiah (goodness of god)  
> Michael (gift from god)  
> Asher (happy one or fortunate)  
> Noam (pleasantness or Charm)  
> Fane (Happy or Joyous)
> 
> As you can see I am leaning towards girl names and if you don’t find that as much of a hint as I do then I don’t know else to do. lol ;)
> 
> Thank you again for all your lovely reviews I love hearing from you all and I am sad I have not been able to reply to you all as I usually would. Hopefully that will change in future. ☺


	6. Journey to Babel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. Or any of the lines I took from Journey to babel. 
> 
> AN: And finally the last chapter of part 3, enjoy. :D
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg

2 Years – 36 weeks

 

“Could this be any tighter?,” Jim moaned tugging at the collar of his dress uniform.

“I believe the tight cut of the uniform is supposed to be flattering,” Spock replied hiding his own discomfort behind a blank façade.

“I don’t think it’s very flattering over all this,” Jim shot back hand sliding over his heavily curved stomach. The uniform that requisitions had decided to keep for some reason unknown to him had fit well when he was pregnant with Junior but the fabric now strained against the buttons holding the jacket closed.

“Two children will take up more space then a single child,” Spock’s hand joined Jim’s but his husband battered it away.

“Are you calling me fat Mr. Spock?!” Jim asked incredulously.

“I, no of course not T’hy’la,” Spock was quick to answer knowing he had to quash Jim’s train of thought before his hormones got the best of him, “I was merely…”

“Good cause I’d be very upset if you were,” Jim grinned cutting him off, eyes glinting mischievously.

Spock’s lips tightened at Jim’s joke but slid his hand in his leading him away from the mirror, “Your jokes are beyond me.”

“Ah come on Spock I’m allowed to have a little fun,” Jim fluffed Spock’s fringe with his free hand.

“I would prefer if you do not have your fun at my expense,” Spock rearranged his fringe so it lay flat against his forehead.

“But you’re so easy,” Jim teased hitting the door release and stepping them through into Junior’s Nursery now with two added cribs courtesy of Scotty. 

“Mummy,” Junior reached for Jim as soon as he stepped into the room forcing Teres to tightened her grip or drop him.

“Hey buddy,” Jim smiled reaching to take his son but Spock was quicker.

“Hey,” Jim exclaimed hands coming to rest on his hips, “I am perfectly capable of holding my own son.”

“Doctor McCoy informed me 5.4 weeks ago you are not allowed to carry anything over 6 kilograms or it may increase your risk of premature labor. Selek is 16.5 kilograms. You cannot carry him,” Spock informed him Junior settled on his hip his lower lip protruding in protest at not getting his mummy. It was true that Junior was heavier then your average human two year old due to his dense Vulcan bone structure but Bones and Spock were being over protective.

“Oh come on,” Jim scolded, “Teres back me up on this. I’m not an invalid I can carry my own son.”

“I will not be involved in this,” Teres told him with a glare having already moved to clean up the changing table and pick up Junior’s soiled clothes ready to be washed, “And I believe you will be late to meet the Vulcan ambassador and his wife if you don’t leave now. They are your parent’s aren’t they Mr. Spock.”

“Teres is correct,” Spock nodded in her direction making for the door.

“Thanks a lot,” Jim mumbled under his breath following his husband a little dejected. 

“Your welcome Captain,” Teres called as the door slid shut with a squeak. 

Jim cringed knowing he would probably pay for that later.

Sarek and Amanda were the last of the delegates to arrive on the Enterprise before they made their way to planet code named Babel where the delegates would debate Coridan Planet’s admission to the Federation. The system was rich with dilithium and some Federation members would prefer it stayed independent and undefended so they could continue to mine without permission. Others were of course of the opposite opinion that the Coridan system deserved to be defended by federation laws and allowed to mine their own resources as they saw fit. It would inevitably be a figurative blood bath when they entered the council chambers on Babel and it was the Enterprise’s job to ensure the delegates didn’t start before they arrived. 

McCoy was waiting for them when they reached the anti-chamber attached to the hanger where the Vulcan shuttle would be arriving. Ten red shirts stood nearer to the door, uniforms pressed and boots shining ready to form a guard of honor once the shuttle bay was repressurized. 

“ Bout time you arrived,” he grumbled pulling at his collar, “You sure we couldn’t just wear our normal uniforms.”

“As this is apart of formal proceedings Starfleet officers are required to wear formal attire as per regulation 5.2 section 2A,” Spock replied dryly.

“But they’re your parents,” McCoy rolled his eyes, “I doubt they’ll report us.”

“You do not think my parents deserve to be treated with the respect bestowed upon the delegates of other federation planets?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh come on Spock you know I didn’t mean that. I actually like your mother,” The doctor scolded back.

“Now look who’s doing the teasing,” Jim grinned at Spock before turning to Bones, “And you shouldn’t complain, at least your uniform fits.”

“You better be resting after this,” the doctor was quick to change subjects hands twitching for the tricorder he’d had to leave behind in sickbay, “Your due in 2 weeks and you shouldn’t be on your feet at all.”

“I maybe on maternity leave but I’m still the Captain of this ship so I have to be here for all the formalities,” Jim shot back. He was getting extremely annoyed at being coddled by everyone. Even Chekov was acting like a mother hen, which was very unsettling. 

“You have 3 hours between now and the party tonight so you will rest or I will lock you in sickbay until the kiddies want out,” Bones threatened completely serious.

“I was planning on spending a quiet afternoon with Amanda,” Jim replied disliking the fact they were having this conversation in front of impressionable security crewmen and women. Even on leave he wouldn’t allow his subordinates see him treated like a disobedient child, especially by his best friend.

“As long as you’re sitting down I don’t care,” McCoy conceded with a shake of his head. 

“Shuttle craft landing in Shuttle Bay 3,” Uhura’s voice suddenly informed them, “Repressurization in 1 minute.”

They fell silent as they turned to the red light blinking above the door. It glowed green and the red shirts stepped though the door forming a line between it and the shuttlecraft right hand crossed over their chest. One stood at the shuttle craft door ready to help the Vulcan’s down as the stairs slid from its hull. Jim and Spock stepped to the left of the anti-chamber door while the doctor waited just inside finishing the formation.

Sarek was the first to step down once the door was open turning with fore and middle finger extended inviting Amanda to accompany him leaving his aids to fall in behind them. 

“Acting Captain Spock and Captain Kirk,” Spock introduced formally hand forming the ta’al as the Vulcan party reached them, “New Vulcan honors us with your presence, we come to serve.” 

“Your service honors us Captain’s,” Sarek inclined his head in acknowledgement continuing the introductions, “My aids and she who is my wife.”

Jim met the tilt of the amused smile sent by Amanda as they stepped into the anti-chamber.

“This is our Chief medical officer, I believe you have met before,” Spock finished the introductions. 

“We have,” Sarek formed his own Ta’al in greeting, which the doctor didn’t bother to replicate and nodded instead, “Doctor McCoy it is gratifying to see you are in good health.”

“Same to you Ambassador,” McCoy smiled, “And you too Amanda.”

“It’s good to see you Leonard,” Amanda smiled back then turned to look between husband and son, “Can we drop the formalities now? I would like to greet my son-in-law and grandson properly.”

“Very well,” Sarek agreed with a little huff.

“Jim honey your looking wonderful,” she grinned taking him into a big hug, one that Jim knew she would be giving her son right now if he would allow it in public. 

“Amanda a pleasure as always,” Jim grinned back wrapping his arms around her.

“Hello Selek,” Amanda gushed when she let go turning to her grandson wiggling on Spock’s hip, “You’ve gotten much bigger since we last saw you,” she smiled twitching his nose as Spock allowed her to lift him into her arms. 

“Approximately 34.4% bigger,” Sarek commented ignoring his wife’s raised eyebrow. 

“That would be accurate,” Spock inclined his head, “Shall we proceed to your quarters so you may get settled then I can conduct you on a tour of the ship.”

“That would be acceptable,” Sarek agreed.

“I think Jim and I will leave you to bond while we have afternoon tea,” Amanda informed them, “Would you like to join us Leonard?”

“No thank you ma’am I have to get back to sick bay after this,” Bones declined indicating his need to head in the other direction. 

“You have everything?” Jim asked the security man with the hover trolley holding four sensible sized suitcases and two smaller carry cases. 

“Aye aye sir,” he nodded following the party as they made their way out of the anti-chamber in the direction of the turbo lifts.

JUNIOR

“Tea?” Jim asked moving towards the replicator as Amanda set Junior on the couch and removed her scarf. 

“I’ll get that you sit down,” Amanda offered heading towards him.

“Don’t you start,” Jim groaned taping in the command for tea into the replicator, “I can make tea.”

“Of course you can but it’s always nice to have help,” Amanda replied diplomatically taking a seat on the couch so Junior could climb onto her lap. 

“Ko’mekh’al,” Junior smiled.

“Yes sweetheart?” Amanda smiled back.

“Why is your hair grey?” he asked curiously.

“Junior?!” Jim exclaimed setting the mugs down on the coffee table before pulling off his jacket, “You shouldn’t ask questions like that.”

“It’s ok Jim,” her eyes twinkled, “When humans reach a certain age hair starts to lose pigment cells, the cells that give your hair colour and when that happens your hair goes grey.”

“Oh,” Junior replied blinking up at Amanda amazed then wiggled around to look at Jim who’d managed to lower himself into the armchair, “So mummy’s hair will go grey too.”

“Yes dear,” Amanda laughed catching Jim’s glare.

“So have the new council chambers in Ulann been finished yet?” Jim asked changing the subject to the continuing building projects on new Vulcan.

“Oh yes,” she smiled, “And they’ve already finished the new academy laboratory and much of the outer town. But I want to know more about you, what have you been doing? Have you set a due date yet?”

“Bones wants to try and wait another two weeks at least but he’s worried I’ll go into labour early so he hovers and Spock isn’t much better,” Jim grumbled rubbing his rounded stomach, “I haven’t been allowed to leave the ship since I handed her over to Spock,” Jim added deciding to leave out the incident with the crazy squire and his planet.

“Well from what Spock’s told me about when Junior was born you can’t really blame them,” Amanda replied gently.

“No but it doesn’t make it any less frustrating,” Jim mumbled taking a sip of his tea, “At least Spock’s a lot calmer now so he’s a bit more subtle about it.”

“When I was pregnant with Spock Sarek refused any off planet assignments but then he spent the majority of his time at his offices,” Amanda told him remembering the memories fondly, “He sent his aid Karatek to hover instead citing he’d forgotten a file or book. It was amusing in the beginning but became tedious when all I wanted was my husband. I forgave him when he came running the moment I went into labour.”

“Spock was a pretty special kid,” Jim smiled.

“He is,” She agreed the sighed, “Its just a shame it took the destruction of Vulcan for Sarek and he to work out their differences.”

“I’m sure they would have worked themselves out eventually,” Jim smiled.

“Mummy,” Junior whined shimming off his grandmothers lap to climb up next to Jim.

“Yeah buddy,” he ruffled his son’s hair as he used Jim’s stomach to stand up.

“I’m hungry,” the boy told him then giggled as he felt the flutter of one of the twins under his hands.

“I think your siblings are too,” Jim grinned pushing Junior slightly so he would slide off the chair.

“Um,” Jim said after a moment of trying to push himself up and failing, “ Could you?” he asked holding out a hand.

“Of course Jim dear,” Amanda replied managing to keep a straight face as she rose elegantly from the couch and grasped Jim’s hand showing surprising strength as she hauled him out of the chair. 

JUNIOR

“I have spoken to Healer T’Rel,” Sarek said after Spock had finished explaining the new couplings in Engineering that Mr. Scott had designed with input from Keenser. 

“She is well?” Spock asked as they moved further into engineering. The crew set to their tasks kept their distance so they would not be over heard. 

“Yes, her and Suvok have settled well in to the new colony,” his father replied, “Despite their delayed arrival.”

“She has informed you of my failing ability to control my emotions,” Spock summarized finding it illogical for them to ignore the subject.

“She also informed me your control has improved once you were able to accept your bond with Captain Kirk,” Sarek paused looking to his son, “I was unaware you were having marital problems severe enough to compromise your bond?” 

“The difficulties were entirely one sided,” Spock replied promptly, “Jim has not wavered in his support for me, however I experienced his loss in an alternate time line that resulted in me pulling away from him with the unconscious desire not to have to experience such a loss again.”

“I see,” Sarek looked ahead as he gathered his thoughts, “I have seen the effects losing a bond mate has had on many of our race. Your response was not without logic.”

Spock stayed silent not having expected his father to support him.

“I admit not knowing what I would have done if your mother were one of the many lost with our planet,” Sarek continued after a moment his words coming with difficultly as he attempted to convey to his son feelings he would never admit to having. 

“You would act as appropriate putting aside your grief,” Spock told him with conviction having witnessed his father in that situation, “And prevent actions I would regret when I was consumed by my own at mothers loss.”

“You speak as if from experience,” his father’s eyebrow rose as they finally stopped to look at each other properly.

“I do,” Spock confessed after a pause adjusting his hands behind his back, “In the alternative time line mother was lost to us, however in my weakness I had the opportunity to warn her. She heeded it and survived.”

“I do not understand?” Sarek’s lowered eyebrows were the only indication of his confusion.

“Jim was killed by a time traveller when he was pregnant with Selek, I built another of the device he used and travelled backwards in time to prevent him from doing so. As a consequence of unreliable chronometry calculations I met mother when I was a child of four. I regret that I was unable to save Vulcan but I do not regret saving her,” Spock confessed.

“Why did you not tell me this previously?” Sarek asked gaze unwavering.

“I had never intended to tell you, however I..” Spock paused unsure as to why he did tell his father such highly classified information that much of the admiralty was still unaware of. 

“I am grateful,” His father replied simply beginning their walk once again giving Spock a moment to catch up.

JUNIOR

Jim sighed sipping at his juice and trying not to slouch in his chair that Bones had insisted he sit in. The welcoming party was in full swing with delegates managing to chat amicably in their small groups. Amanda was kind enough to stay by his side and keep him company. She was also excellent at keeping the delegates and their curiosity and comments about his pregnancy to themselves. 

Earlier Uhura had picked up an unusual signal that they had been unable to trace and they suspected it might have come from the ship when they couldn’t detect any other ships in the vicinity. Spock was mingling as a Captain should but Jim knew he was keeping one eye out for any unusual behavior. 

“Have you eaten?” McCoy wandered over glass of the good stuff in hand.

“Yes mother,” Jim rolled his eyes, “And I haven’t been on my feet for more then 2 minutes for 2 hours.”

Bones eyes narrowed deciding if he was telling the truth or not.

Looking over his shoulder Jim perked up when he noticed Spock and his father making their way over.

“Spock,” he grinned holding his hand out fore and middle finger extended mimicking Amanda as she did the same for her own husband, “Are the delegates behaving themselves?”

“Father had a small altercation with Gav the Tellarite ambassador however the situation was defused swiftly,” Spock informed him touching Jim’s fingers with his own.

“That’s not like you to get into trouble,” Amanda smiled touching her husband’s fingers.

“I believe my son is over exaggerating a discussion that took place between the ambassador and myself,” Sarek replied mildly.

“I suppose your discussion is what made him storm across the room in a huff,” Jim grinned having seen the Tellarite and his aid as they went past his chair.

“Oh he did look very upset,” Amanda commented, “But he perhaps remembers the last time you encountered him in the council chambers. Gav lost,” she informed Jim and McCoy.

“They do hold grudges,” Jim nodded, “I remember this one girl she…” he trailed off looking at the many raised eyebrows in his audience, “So I hear you acquired a new Sehlat. You’re breeding them at the main academy aren’t you?”

McCoy snorted at the rapid change in subject, “I remember you mentioning Spock having one of those as a pet,” he added having no wish to hear about one of Jim’s previous flings.

“I did,” Spock inclined his head turning to his parents, “You did not have a Sehlat when we visited with Selek.”

“We only just got him about three weeks ago, I’Chata, we decided to call him,” Amanda replied fondly, “Spock is looking after him at the moment.”

Both Sarek and Amanda had met Spock’s elder counter part during the construction of New Vulcan’s first settlement. It had of course been inevitable with so few Vulcan’s left and all three being heavily involved in the reconstruction and relocation efforts.

“How is Spock?” Jim asked curiously not having had the chance to speak to him for a few months.

“He’s well,” Amanda smiled. He’d recognized Spock as her son minutes after she met him and couldn’t help treating him as her little boy even though he happened to be a hundred years older then her. He and Spock had found common ground because of it, “He speaks of you often and I make sure to keep him updated with all your news.”

Jim grinned, “You sure he’s speaking about me and not my counter part.”

“You know I’m not sure,” Amanda grinned back tapping her chin in mock thought.

“What..” Jim began but yawn cut him off.

“I think it best we retire,” Spock said taking the glass from Jim’s unresisting grip.

Jim paused to think about it as he looked around the room at the delegates, “I think you might be right,” he replied holding his hand out so Spock could help him from his chair, “I’m definitely ready to get out of this uniform.”

“My wife, we should also retire,” Sarek added offering his fingers once again.

“Yes alright,” Amnada smiled accepting her husbands gesture, “Good night. Spock, Jim, I hope you sleep well, and you too Leonard.”

“Ma’am, Ambassador,” Bones nodded as the four turned towards the door.

“Bridge to Captain Spock,” Uhura’s voice called over the intercom.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Spock left Jim’s side.

“I’ll wait and find out what’s happening,” Jim smiled at his in-laws ushering them to the door.

“Alright dear, we’ll see you in the morning,” Amanda smiled back.

“Captain,” Sarek inclined his head in farewell leading his wife from the room.

“What’s happening,” Jim asked the moment Spock returned to his side feeling Spock’s concern through their bond.

“There is a unidentified craft paralleling ours I must return to the bridge,” Spock spoke quietly as they moved out the door.

“It’s got to be involved with whoever was signaling before,” Jim replied instantly, “I’ll come with you.”

“No Jim,” Spock said firmly, “Please return to our quarters to rest. I will inform you the moment I know anything.”

The feelings flowing through their bond forced Jim to pause on his instinctive reply, “Ok, but I’ll be waiting up for you.”

“Thank you,” Spock murmured leaving his side.

JUNIOR

“Mmmm,” Jim’s eyes blinked open as a warm hand gently rocked his shoulder, “Spock?!” he exclaimed pushing himself up when his eyes focused on his husband who was leaning over him, “What’s happening? Did find out what that craft was?”

“No, it has an advanced warp drive so we could not get close enough to apprehend it and so it has continued to parallel our course just outside of long sensor range. But that is not why I woke you,” Spock explained helping Jim to sit up in the armchair he’d fallen asleep in while waiting for his husband to return. 

“What else’s happened?” Jim asked feeling his Vulcan’s distress. 

“It is my father,” Spock knelt down taking the hand offered to him, “He has an exacerbated heart condition and without treatment he will die. He needs my blood for the operation.”

“That’s not all you’re worried about is it,” Jim squeezed Spock’s hand letting the worry and uncertainty sweep through their bond. 

“My father was involved in a physical altercation with Ambassador Gav. Gav was found 54 minutes later in a Jeffers tube close to engineering. He had been murdered,” Spock explained, “My father was the main suspect, however with his heart condition he could not have done it.”

“So Sarek has to have surgery, you need to help and we have a murderer on the loose,” Jim summarized grimly, “You think that whoever killed Gav is involved with that Vessel some how?”

“I do,” Spock nodded his head once, “Nyoto intercepted a transmission at 0236 this morning. It’s signal originated from the direction of the craft and was received somewhere on the Enterprise.”

Jim glanced up at the chronometer on the desk. It read 0545, “The hell Spock why did you let me sleep so long?”

“The various events prevented me from returning until now,” Spock informed him using their clasped hands to help Jim to his feet. 

“So I’m taking back my Captaincy while you’re with your father,” Jim decided straightening his shirt, “I better go and see Amanda, how is she?”

“No, I will continue to act as Captain,” Spock protested, “You need to rest.”

“You really think I’ll get any rest while your father is in sickbay and our ship is in danger,” Jim growled stalking into the bedroom to throw on some clothes, “When do you need to give blood?” he asked pulling his billowing shirt over his head.

“Doctor McCoy will inform me when I am required,” he replied following Jim out the door, “However I will neutralize the craft and find the murderer before I report to sickbay.”

“Will Sarek last that long?” Jim questioned turning in the direction of sickbay.

“I do not know, but the ship is my first priority,” Spock followed hand wavering at his side ready to grasp Jim’s elbow if needed.

Jim glanced at him but chose not to say anything as they entered the turbo lift ordering it to sickbay.

“Amanda,” he moved quickly to his mother-in-law the moment he entered the sick bay. She stood in the patient room hands clasped together worry lines etched into her face. Dark smudges under her eyes showed that she’d been up all night.

“Jim, what are you doing up so early?” she asked hands unclasping so they could grasp his arms.

“Spock told me what’s happened. How’s Sarek?” he asked his hands lying over her forearms in a loose embrace. 

“He’s stable, for now,” McCoy answered for her stepping into the room pad in hand, “But it could change at any time. We need to operate soon.”

“You’ll be able to do it,” Jim told him hearing the depreciating tone in his friend’s tone, “And since I’ll be taking back my ship for the mean time. Spock is at your disposal.”

“Jim?!” exclaimed three voices.

“You are in no condition..” Spock began.

“This isn’t up for discussion,” Jim cut him off before he could get any further staring down Bones before he could put his two cents in, “I only gave you the ship because Starfleet ordered it and in this case we don’t have any choice. You are needed for more important things. I can deal with our other problem.”

“Thank you Jim,” Amanda squeezed his arm moving over to where Sarek lay prone on the Bio-bed.

“We need to get you prepped,” McCoy turned to Spock, “It will take time for the drug to take affect.”

“Wait what drug?” Jim asked hand automatically going to Spock arm.

“A chemical stimulant that will speed up the reproduction of blood,” Bones explained, “If this operation is to work Spock needs to take the drug so he can produce enough blood to supply Sarek without dying himself.”

“You never told me about taking any drug,” Jim felt the panic of loosing his husband his hormones were not helping in the slightest as he tried to push it to the side so he could think rationally, “What are the risks?”

“There are risks involved,” Spock informed him laying his hand over Jim’s, “However if you do not want me to under go the procedure I will not.”

Jim took in a deep breath trying not to look at Amanda and see her anxiety over what he was going to say, “But Sarek could die if you don’t, that can’t be allowed.”

“I’ll head to the bridge you do what you have to,” Jim nodded firmly then pulled Spock down for a chase kiss, “You leave me hanging and I won’t forgive you,” he whispered before striding out the door.

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?!” Amanda demanded the moment the door slid shut behind Jim, “This could kill you.”

“I did not think in necessary to inform him of the extent of the risks,” Spock replied calmly letting his hands rest at the small of his back trying not to show his mother his anxiety at having lied to Jim.

“Yeah and what’s going to happen if you end up dying on my table. Did you think of that Spock?!” McCoy demanded angry at the Vulcan miss leading Jim and angry at himself for staying silent.

“I have every faith in you doctor,” Spock told him.

“Dammit man,” The doctor grumbled under his breath, “Fine,” he spoke to the room, “I’ll prep Sarek, Nurse Chapel will get you ready.”

“Very well doctor,” Spock inclined his head.

“Spock,” Amanda embraced her son before he could go anywhere, “I won’t forgive myself if anything happens to either of you, you know that right. Asking this of you I..”

“He is my father,” Spock slid his arms around his mother returning the hug briefly, “And I would do anything to ensure your happiness,” he murmured into her hair. 

The Doctor politely turned his head at the emotional scene.

JUNIOR

Jim took a quick detour to his quarters knowing that Teres would already be there. He needed to tell his nanny the new developments and Junior would not forgive him if he didn’t say good morning. He would deal with mysterious craft and murderer after. 

“Teres, Junior,” Jim greeted as he entered the nursery.

“Captain, I didn’t realize you were up,” Teres not looking up from pulling the shirt over Junior’s head.

“I’m headed to the bridge for duty, we have a murderer on the loose and an unknown craft trailing us so you and Junior need to stay here. Don’t let anyone in,” Jim told her moving to the change table to ruffle a squirming Junior’s hair. 

“You do realize you’re almost nine months pregnant right,” Teres’ eyebrow rose as she lifted Junior onto the ground.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Jim replied wirily rubbing his stomach. 

“Mummy,” Junior cried wrapping his arms around Jim’s leg.

“Hey buddy,” Jim smiled down at his son unable to bend over properly to do much else.

“I’ll take care of him,” Teres told him firmly pulling the toddler away from his leg. 

“Thank you,” Jim nodded slipping out the door bumping into one of the Andorian delegates as the door slid shut behind him. 

“Thelev isn’t it?” Jim asked stepping back but instead of a reply he was only just quick enough to hold the knife millimeters from his chest as the Andorian stuck a solid blow to his stomach.

“What, why?” Jim ground out as his back hit the wall struggling against the alien’s strength. Pain laced through his stomach but he ignored it focusing solely on the knife.

“You must die,” Thelev growled using both hands to press the knife lower the tip scraping Jim’s chest.

“No,” Jim growled pushing back against the Andorian’s weight pressing against his stomach. 

The door squeaked open with a rush of compressed air.

“Mummy,” Junior cried flinging himself against Thelev’s leg little baby teeth chomping down as hard as he could bite.

“Arg!” Thelev’s grip weakened shocked at the little Vulcan now clinging to his leg.

The knife shot up with all of Jim’s strength behind it hilt leading. The Andorian stumbled back a bleeding gash on his forehead. Jim struck again catching the man in the temple. He dropped like a stone.

“Captain!?” Teres exclaimed dashing from the door gathering Junior to her.

“Call security,” Jim huffed letting the woman take the knife as his hands flew to his stomach agonizing pain cutting through him.

“Captain, are you all right?” Teres asked worry flooding her usually apathetic tone.

“I’m, I think,” Jim mumbled knowing Spock could feel something was wrong as he slide to the ground feeling water trickle between his legs and a pain press into his stomach again and again, “they want out.”

JUNIOR

“I need to operate now,” Bones ordered as Spock laid Jim out on a biobed. The doctor’s tricorder hovered over his stomach red lights blinking ominously.

“They’ll be ok right?” Jim grimaced another contraction pressed upon him taking his breath away. 

“What’s happening? Jim, oh my goodness what’s wrong?” Amanda burst through the door.

“He was attacked,” Spock clutched Jim’s hand as McCoy prepped him for an emergency C-section, “The scuffle has caused our children distress.”

“I’m sorry ma’am but Sarek will have to wait until I have these little ones safely out of Jim’s stomach,” McCoy told her not looking up as he set the sterile field and arranged his instruments.

“Tell me when you feel numb Captain,” Chapel said administering the general an aesthetic.

“I’m here,” Amanda said firmly taking Jim’s other hand, squeezing it gently.

“No,” Jim breathed shaking his head, “You should be, Sarek..”

“Sarek won’t forgive me if anything happens to his grandchildren,” Amanda told him stoking a soothing hand across his forehead. 

“Can you feel this Captain?” Chapel questioned pressing gently against Jim’s stomach.

“No,” Jim shook his head again raising his head so he could see what she was doing but the sterile field generator was in the way. 

“We’re ready Doctor,” she said pulling her hands away motioning for the two nurses who’d been setting up basinets to come forwards towels in hand. 

“Ok Jim, let’s get these babies born,” McCoy took up his scalpel cutting into the lower curve of Jim’s stomach. Minutes later a cry sounded through sickbay.

“It’s a girl,” Bones exclaimed cutting the umbilical cord and handing the tiny squalling baby to a nurse. 

“Oh she’s beautiful,” Amanda smiled. 

“Where, is she alright? I can’t see her.” Jim replied trying to sit up but Spock wouldn’t let him.

“Just one more Jim then you can meet your children,” Bones told him nodding at Spock before delving back into the Captain’s stomach.

“Chapel I need you,” Bones growled pulling the second child from the womb. Its lips were yellow. 

“I don’t hear any crying?!” Jim gripped Spock’s hand tighter. 

McCoy raced with Chapel to the free bassinette placing the silent baby in. The biometrics initiated, “We’ve got a heart beat, Chapel the intubater.”

The nurse handed him the instrument, carefully adjusting it before he placed it over the tiny nose and mouth letting the machine do its work. A tiny chest rose and fell as air gently pushed its way into tiny lungs. 

“Vitals are rising,” Chapel said checking the read out’s as the second nurse handed the doctor his tricorder.

“Bloody unpredictable Vulcan physiology,” he growled quickly adjusting the settings.

“What’s happening?!” Jim demanded trying to see what the doctor was doing over the other side of the room.

“Be quiet and don’t move,” Bones growled not looking up from the tiny baby.

“Don’t worry Jim everything’s going to be ok,” Amanda whispered placing a hand over his forehead in reassurance and to stop him from moving and injuring himself.

“Why isn’t there crying, there should be crying,” Jim murmured back squeezing his eyes shut.

“I trust the doctor,” Spock murmured stroking Jim’s fingers eyes following the doctors every move. 

Then a second cry pierced the room and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“Let me introduce you to your little girls,” McCoy smiled placing the now squirming baby into Spock’s arms as nurse Chapel brought over the first babe cleaned and swaddled and placed her on Jim’s chest.

“Twin girls how gorgeous,” Amanda gushed pulling the blanket back so they could see the cherub face and her tiny pointed ears, “She has your eyes Jim.”

“As does she,” Spock allowed a smile as he looked down at the tiny babe in his arms meeting the bright blue eyes that stared up at him, “They are identical.”

“Now lets get you stitched up,” McCoy announced dermal laser and regenerator in hand ready to seal up Jim’s stomach. 

“May I come in?” Teres said hovering at the doorway Junior settled on her hip.

“Of course,” Jim smiled motioning her forwards, “Meet your new charges.”

“They are cute,” Teres nodded trying to keep her usual indifference allowing Amanda to take the curious Junior.

“Hey Buddy,” Jim smiled finally allowed to sit up, with Spock’s help, as Bones removed the sterile field generator and pulled the blankets up over his newly sealed stomach, “Meet your new sisters.”

“Mummy, Sa’mek? Are they babies?” Junior asked reaching out to pat the blanket his baby sister was wrapped up in. 

“Yes, just like you were when you were born,” Jim smiled tilting his arms to let Junior see the tiny baby’s face.

“Her eyes are blue,” Junior giggled, “like you mummy.”

“Doctor,” Nurse Quell stepped into the room breaking it of it’s serene calm, “Ambassador Sarek’s vitals are dropping.”

“Dammit,” McCoy cursed leaving the clean up to his two nurses, “Spock I need you now.”

“I cannot,” Spock stood handing his daughter to Chapel, “With Jim incapacitated I cannot give up command. Not with this ship in danger and a prisoner in the brig.”

“Isn’t their someone else you can get to take command?” Amanda asked clutching Junior to her chest as she stood.

“Sulu can handle all that. Put him in charge,” McCoy growled.

“Lieutenant Sulu does not have the knowledge nor the experience,” Spock shot back hands folding behind his back, “It is my duty to place the safety of this ship above all else.”

“Bullshit,” Jim snarled, “I’m not letting you risk your fathers life without a fight.”

“Jim you cannot..”

“I will take command Spock and you will save your father. And that is an order.”

“You can’t even stand,” McCoy yelled, “And if you do you might rip your stomach open.”

“But that won’t kill me,” Jim growled wiggling his foot as feeling began to spread through his limbs as well as the pain of having your stomach ripped open and put back together.

“Jim!?” Amanda exclaimed as he swung himself around on the bed placing his feet on the floor. One of the nurses, nurse Bane rushed forwards taking the bundle of baby from his arms.

“Don’t even,” McCoy warned as Jim put weight on his feet and pitch forwards as his knees buckled.

Spock was forced to catch the stubborn man before he hit the ground, his long shirt falling to obscure his nakedness. 

“There is no logic in this Jim,” he murmured in desperation pulling his T’hy’la to his chest.

“I’m not letting you let your father die,” Jim growled into Spock’s shoulder using the Vulcan as his crutch so he could get his feet back under him. 

“Doctor bring Jim a hover chair,” Spock said finally brown eyes meeting blue understanding flowing between them. 

“And pants,” Jim added.

JUNIOR

“Jim, Um Captain!?” Uhura exclaimed as Jim wheeled onto the bridge her eyes dropping to his now flat stomach. Sulu jumped from the center chair at her exclamation but hesitated when he saw Jim in the chair.

“Are they?” she asked eagerly.

“Healthy and happy and I’m ok too,” Jim smiled hovering towards the chair, “But now we have to take care of this problem before you meet my daughters.”

A smile lit up every face on the bridge as Sulu helped Jim into his chair then took his station. 

“What have we got Lieutenant?” Jim asked taking control of the bridge.

“The unknown craft is still paralleling our course and security has reported the prisoner isn’t talking,” Sulu filled him in.

“What did the Andorian Ambassador have to say?” Jim asked forcing himself to sit up straight in an attempt to take the pressure off his stomach muscles. 

“He said he didn’t know anything about the guy or why he’d attack you,” Sulu told him a growl in his voice, “I don’t know why you’d have someone with you for such an important meeting that you knew nothing about but he did seem to be telling the truth.”

Jim nodded at Sulu before turning to Uhura, “Any more transmission’s Lieutenant?” 

“No not yet,” Uhura went through her screens looking through the data already collected, “Wait,” she said pausing hand going to her ear as Chekov spoke from his station.

“Keptain the alien vessel has changed course, it’s moving towards us.”

“I’m getting another transmission,” Uhura spoke up elegant fingers running across her screens, “It’s coming from the brig.”

“Shields up Mr. Sulu,” Jim ordered before hitting the intercom, “Bridge to the brig. I need you in that cell, search the prisoner again look for any sort of transmitting device.”

Minutes ticked by as the ship grew closer, “Brig to Bridge, crewman Friend had a scuffle with the prisoner and pulled off one of his antenna by accident, we managed to hold him down and tried the other one. We found the transmitter device inside it.” 

“Good work crewman, bring the prisoner to the bridge, I want to speak with him,” Jim replied flicking the intercom off, “Mr. Chekov ready phasers.”

“Aye Aye sir,” the Russian nodded.

“The vessel is coming straight at us Captain warp 8,” Sulu spoke up. 

“Take Spock’s station Mr. Chekov I want every read out you can get on that vessel,” Jim ordered eyes forced on the screen following the blip of light flashing towards them. 

The ship shook forcing Jim to grab his armrest or fall from his chair.

“He’s burning a tremendous amount of energy Keptain. It’s hard to read anything else,” Chekov said eyes glued to the scanner, “He’s coming around again.”

“Aim phasers ensign,” he told the young woman that had taken the navigators seat as soon as Chekov left it, “Fire when he passes.”

“Clean miss sir,” Chekov replied the moment the phasers cut off.

“You have any readings on his weapons?” Jim asked quickly going over the calculations in his head.

“Standard phasers sir,” he replied swiftly having gathered the data the moment the other ship had opened fire. 

“They’ve got speed but nothing else,” Jim commented finding a plan begin to settle.

“Captain the ambassadors are asking what’s going on,” Uhura replied urgently from her station trying to reroute all the comms. 

“Tell them to shove it,” Jim growled under his breath before speaking up, “Tell them anything just get that board clear.”

“Aye aye,” Uhura was quick to murmur something into her microphone and the board was quickly cleared. 

The vessel came around again hitting the Enterprise head on before darting away.

“Shields at 60% on the port side,” Sulu informed the bridge attempting to maneuver out of the way of the next pass.

A sir had Jim looking over his shoulder motioning for the Security men to let the prisoner come further onto the bridge.

“We never got the chance to really talk,” Jim commented gripping his armrests again as the ship rocked violently under another onslaught. 

“Port side shields at 40% and dropping,” Chekov reported.

“Damage reports coming in from all decks,” Uhura informed him.

“Damage procedures all decks,” Jim automatically ordered into his intercom. 

“So you’re not Andorian what are you?” Jim calmly turned to the prisoner who was leaning against the railing ready to brace himself for the next pass of the mysterious vessel. 

“And you seem to have lost a bit of weight,” Thelev smirked. 

“That whole pigmentation grafting must have hurt,” Jim pointed to the blue face, “A lot of perpetration for a spy, so what ever your mission is it must have been important.”

“We’ve lost shield 2 Captain,” Sulu added in as the ship jerked again.

“Engineering,” Jim hit the intercom, “Cut power on the port side except phasers.”

“You wanted to cause trouble, mix it up a bit get everyone scared so your little friends could swoop in and cripple us,” Jim continued speaking to the prisoner.

“Speculation Captain,” the man seemed to have that smirk permanently plastered on his lips. 

“Cut power to starboard,” Jim said into the intercom a green face flashing through his mind, “Maintain until I give the word.” 

“Orion, they have an interest in the Coridan system don’t they,” Jim thought out loud watching the smirk slide from the fake Andorian’s face as he motioned for Chekov to retake his station.

“Let her drift,” he told Sulu when he saw the helmsman automatically move to steady their course. 

“Aye aye sir,” he moved his hands away waiting for further orders.

“What are you doing?” the prisoner demanded eyes fixed on the screen and the bright star as it got ever so slightly larger.

“They are coming closer Keptain,” Chekov said hands hovering over the phaser controls.

“Steady Chekov,” Jim warned as he too fixed his eyes on the main screen.

“You’re baiting him,” Thelev breathed as his comrade’s vessel inched closer. 

“Range decreasing, speed dropping to sub-light,” Chekov read from his instruments.

“Lock phasers,” Jim replied waiting for the opportune moment as Chekov continued to read out distances, “Fire.”

“We did it,” Chekov exclaimed excitedly as the bright light of the vessel flared on the view screen. 

“Engineering, restore power and secure from general quarters,” Jim tapped into he intercom, “Uhura open a hailing frequency lets see if they’ll surrender.”

Seconds later a flash lit up the view screen forcing them to shield their eyes.

“They had orders,” Thelev said with a whimsical smile not even shocked at his comrade’s actions, “And so did I.”

Jim’s head whipped around finally noticing the alien’s pale complexion, “What did you do?” Jim demanded wishing he could stand. 

“Slow poison,” the prisoner smirked slumping against the railing, “Quiet painless.”

“Get him to sickbay,” Jim ordered the two security men hovering by the lift. 

“A bit late for that Captain,” Thelev slid to the ground the smirk never leaving his face.

“Sulu, could you,” Jim sighed pulling his eyes from the dead prisoner and motioned between himself and the hover chair folded beside the center chair.

“Of course Captain,” Sulu replied as both he and Chekov rose from their stations to help Jim into the chair. 

“Sulu, you have the conn,” Jim nodded hovering to the turbo lift, “Send a message to star fleet updating them on our status Lieutenant.”

“Jim,” Uhura stood, “Can I?”

“Of course Nyota,” Jim smiled motioning for her to precede him into the lift, “Mr. Chekov call the Lieutenant’s replacement and have them send the message to star fleet.”

The two security men politely waited for the next lift the dead prisoner supported between them. 

JUNIOR

“Bones,” Jim called the moment he hovered into sick bay Uhura right behind him.

“He should be out soon,” smiled nurse Bane purple eyes sparkling. 

“Where are my daughters?” Jim asked smiling back.

“Through here,” she offered leaning them to one of the smaller wards, “I’ll get you set up and bring them through. Mr. Spock and Ambassador Sarek will be put in here too.”

“Wait what?” Jim asked a little confused as a nurse materialized behind him taking control of his chair. McCoy had trained his nurses well when it came to Captain’s who tried to weasel their way out of sickbay. 

“You haven’t had your post natal check up and we have to make sure you haven’t reopened anything after your excursion to the bridge,” she smiled sweetly stopping the chair beside one of the beds. 

“I’m fine, I don’t need a bed,” Jim protested noticing that Amanda was already waiting in the room and greeted him with a smile.

“Glad to see you’ve finished shaking the ship about,” McCoy entered directing orderlies with two hover stretches loaded with a groggy Vulcan each, “Get into bed Jim I won’t ask again.”

“Alright fine,” Jim grumbled holding up his arms so the two nurses could help him up and on to the bed. They were quick to set the bio sensors then move away allowing Uhura who sported an amused smile to step closer. 

“So the weird vessel, that’s all cleared up?” McCoy asked checking each of his patient’s vitals in turn.

“Self destructed and Thelev as well,” Jim informed him, “I have security bringing his body to sickbay. You’ll need to perform an autopsy, but if Spock’s correct then you’ll find he’s an Orion.”

“Oh and why’s that?” the doctor asked curiously. 

Jim shrugged, “They’ve been smuggling dilithium crystals from the Coridan system, or at least that’s what the reports say, but I don’t know what they would gain from attacking Starfleet.”

“Mutual suspicion and interplanetary war,” Sarek said as Amanda helped him to sit up. 

“And with Orion neutral they would profit from selling the crystals to both sides as well as ensure Coridan stayed unprotected by the federation,” Spock pushed himself up on to his elbows, “However what confused me more was the power utilization curve.”

“They blew the moment we had them,” Jim replied, “The amount of power Chekov was describing would burn them up eventually.”

“Yes quiet,” Spock agreed, “They were obviously intending their mission to be a suicide one and so could use 100% of their power on their attacks.”

“Too bad you didn’t think of it earlier,” Jim grinned.

“Yes that is the most perplexing question,” Spock tilted his head in thought.

“I think you might have had a bit more on your mind Spock,” Uhura offered moving over to his bed. 

“That hardly seems likely,” Spock’s eyebrows dropped.

“So I wasn’t on your mind,” Jim pouted arms crossing over his chest.

“You are in my mind Jim not on it,” Spock replied his voice mild.

“Funny,” Jim deflated with a smile and exasperated roll of his eyes. 

“We have your little princesses,” Nurse Chapel announced her and nurse Bane wheeling in the basinets complete with babies. 

“Oh they are precious,” Uhura’s eyes lit up as she cradled one of the little girls carefully lifting her from the bassinet.

“Aren’t they just,” Amanda smiled already cradling the second twin. 

“Oi, they’re mine,” Jim protested.

“Ours T’hy’la,” Spock replied amusement in his tone.

“Have you thought of names yet?” Uhura asked eagerly cooing at the gurgling baby.

Jim met Spock’s eyes light passing through their bond, “We’ve decided to name the eldest,” he replied after a long silence pointing to the little one Uhura held, “T’Pri Seren and,” he nodded to the bundle in Amanda’s arms, “T’Aria Abigail.”

“Resolute Star and Desert wind,” Sarek nodded taking the child Amanda offered carefully cradling her head, “Most appropriate.”

“We’ve been pouring over names for the last month,” Jim confessed holding out his arms for little T’Pri.

“Now we just have to learn to tell them apart,” Bones joked leaning over Jim’s shoulder pretending he didn’t see the mischievous gleam in the kid’s eye as she looked up at him. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The end of Part 3. Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I took a few liberties with the names cause I just fell in love with the name T’Aria. It was one of the top three though so no complaining :P 
> 
> I had to skip bunches of this episode to prevent myself from rewriting way too much of it so if parts are a little confusing I apologize, but it may encourage you to watch the episode if you haven’t already cause its like one of my favorites lol :D 
> 
> Anywho, Now that the twins are born I can move on to part 4 though that will probably be restricted to one or two chapters of tidbits about the kiddies growing up because I think I have neglected Junior a bit much. (Don’t worry though, if you haven’t realized yet my chapters are ridiculously long and there are 3 more parts to follow :P)
> 
> But first I’ll be writing another Tarzan piece, In To Darkness I think cause Jim facing off against Khan will be epic lol. :P 
> 
> And Finally THANK YOU soo much to all my lovely reviewers and those who voted on names it makes my writing worth while when I know its loved so much. 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
